Nothing but the best
by Britactfan39
Summary: One weekend and she thought she had everything she ever wanted, he broke her heart now can he ever really make things right again?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 1**

"Frankie? Frankie are you still down here?" Boyd called pushing the automatic door release on the lab as Frankie appeared from behind one of the sheets of plastic.

"Yes but I'm going home so if you're down here to tell me we have a new case then I'm not really here I'm a figment of your imagination."

"What?...No, not a new case I want to talk to you about something else. Can we sit or something?"

"Boyd you're starting to freak me out if I didn't know better I'd say you were nervous, you don't do nervous. You make people nervous." Frankie replied motioning to two of the stools at her workstation and watching him take one. She'd never seen him so edgy, it was alarming in its unusualness.

"I want the conversation we're about to have to go no further ok? Between you and me and that works both ways I'll not repeat anything you say to me ok?"

"OK Boyd, but just so you know that statement isn't making me feel any less nervous."

"No...nor me but I have to do this, I have to know." Boyd sighed looking down at the shiny silver surface of her work table. He couldn't quite believe he was about to have the conversation he hoped he was but he knew he had to, he had to know.

"Jesus Boyd will you get to the point already?"

"Ok...ok, look you and Grace are close aren't you?"

"I like to think so" Frankie replied relaxing just a little as she realised the discussion was going in the direction of her friend and their boss's obvious feelings for her.

"This Alan bloke...what's the story there? I mean is it..."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care?"

"Frankie please..." Boyd sighed trying to maintain his patience as the scientist shook her head at him.

"You two are a nightmare you realise that don't you?"

"I know she is personally I think I'm perfectly normal."

"Yeah that's how I'd describe you Detective superintendent Peter "normal" Boyd." Frankie smiled before looking back at him. "Look what are you actually asking me Boyd? Is Grace in love with Alan? Nah...He's comfortable, easy, something she thinks she needs right now given the way you've messed her around this last..."

"Wow...wow back up a bit what do you mean the way I've messed her around?"

"We're not blind Boyd. When you two got back from the psychology in policing conference last year it was obvious you'd finally hooked up. Don't even bother denying it. We thought it'd only be a matter of time until you told us and we'd all be delighted for you. Spence was running a book on how long you would try to keep it secret. Then a couple of months down the line Grace starts talking about this new man she met at some university dinner and we're all confused as hell." Frankie continued seeing a flash of pain cross Boyd's eyes and wondering for a second if she'd been wrong in her assumption that it was him who had ended things, maybe it had been Grace after all. The thought didn't linger long though as he sighed heavily and couldn't meet her eye.

"We talked...no if I'm honest I talked on the way home and we decided what happened between us should stay in Glasgow. I didn't really want to...or maybe I did hell Frankie I don't know all I know is that I didn't want to end up hurting her, having her hate me or this unit and everything else being screwed up because I'm shit at relationships."

"Yeah I figured it was you who'd put the breaks on. You do actually realise she's in love with you don't you? That she has been for years."

"No...no we had a great weekend, it was perfect in fact and I am in love with her I can promise you that but there's no way she loves me Frankie. Women like Grace don't fall in love with men like me and that was what scared me most of all. If I'd let the affair continue I'd not have been able to ever let her go and she'd have left me in the end." Boyd replied shaking his head firmly feeling a sting of pain as Frankie laughed. "I'm glad you're finding this so funny it's my life you know and it's..."

"I don't find it in the least bit funny. I'm just amazed and horrified that you broke the heart of an amazing woman who loves you just because you're blind to the fact she does."

"None of this is making any sense Frankie. If I'm honest I thought you'd tell me to get lost you weren't telling me anything about Grace but I was jealous and I couldn't help myself. Now I've no idea what the fuck is going on."

"Right," Frankie sighed taking a deep breath and thinking carefully about her next words. She knew she was breaking a friend's confidence but then she had done that by talking to him at all. It was a risk, she could tell Boyd what she felt he needed to hear and he could do nothing about it. Worse still he could try to do something and completely screw it up meaning Grace would end up hurt all over again. "What I say here stays here?"

"Absolutely."

"Grace isn't happy with McKenzie, she's settling because she believes she'll never be with you."

"She told you that?"

"Not in so many words, she does a pretty good job most of the time of hiding how hard it is for her just to work alongside you thinking you don't want her."

"But..."

"Yeah, yeah you love her but she's supposed to know that how Boyd? This Alan guy is as dull as dishwater, he hates her working here with us and...and if you repeat this last bit I will kill you and remember I could get away with it."

"What Frankie? You're scaring me now, has he hurt her? Is he..."

"Jesus no, that's not what I mean. He's...well lets just say a weekend in Glasgow with him wouldn't hold a candle to what I assume it was like with you. She's slowly dying of boredom but she will never admit it because like I said she's settling. Being with him is better than being alone and having to be reminded daily how much she wishes she was with you."

"I've done that to her." Boyd said quietly refusing to look at Frankie as she shook her head.

"Really she'd probably say you've done it to each other but you're the only one who can fix it. She put herself out there for you and you essentially rejected her. She's not going to make the first move now."She replied with a sad smile as Boyd finally looked at her again making her heart break just a little at the pain she could see in his eyes.

"How do I fix it Frankie, if you know please tell me because I have to fix it."

"She's at home, she'll be on her own, I heard her on the phone earlier telling him she didn't want to see him tonight. Go talk to her Boyd. I can't guarantee it'll be a pleasant conversation or that she'll make it easy for you but won't it be worth it in the end?"

"Yes it will be worth it...at least I hope so." Boyd replied getting up from the stool and leaving without another word. Watching after his Frankie gave a small sigh as she switched off the over head lights and left praying that for once in their long and complicated relationship Grace and Boyd might just make things easy on themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 2**

Staring into the fire in her living room not really hearing the news cast on the television and taking a large gulp of the cool wine in the glass in her hand Grace sighed as her phone started to ring. Glancing at the screen and immediately sent the call to voicemail. She wasn't sure what part of "I don't want to see you tonight and I don't think this is going to work between us" Alan McKenzie was having trouble with but she was in no mood to have the discussion over again.

"Oh for the love of god I swear if that's you I'm not going to be able to stop myself telling you exactly how little I want to see you now or any other time for the rest of my bloody life." She muttered as she heard the door bell ring and for a second seriously considered not answering it. She knew what would happen, he'd talk at her rather than to her. He'd convince her that she was being ridiculous and that everything was fine. Then he'd decide to show her my making predictable, disappointing love to her that would leave her frustrated and him snoring sure in the knowledge he'd once again saved their relationship. Well not tonight, not ever again.

"I said I wanted to be alone Alan seriously can't you just..." she snapped as she pulled the door open and stopped midsentence as she saw who was on the other side. For a moment she wondered if the two glasses of wine she'd already drank had caused her to fall asleep, it wouldn't be the first time she'd dreamed of Peter Boyd turning up unannounced on her doorstep. As he held up two bottles of wine and smiled at her though she knew this was very real indeed.

"Does that desire to be alone extend to me or just your boyfriend." Boyd asked determined to keep things light at first and ensure they were both relaxed before he tried to talk to her.

"It doesn't extend to you and he's not my boyfriend on account of the fact I'm not 19 anymore and I'm pretty sure that's the last time I described anyone as my boyfriend"

"What do you call him then?"

"Nothing right now." Grace sighed as he followed her into the kitchen where she retrieved a second glass then lead him back to the living room.

"Has he been giving you a hard time about the case or about working with us? I think we handled the whole Hugh Cullen thing very sensitively and that was all down to you."

"We did and I meant to thank you for trusting me on that one I..."

"I always trust you just sometimes I'm too pigheaded to admit it." Boyd interrupted watching her drain the bottle of wine she'd already opened into the two glasses before handing him one. "So what is it he has a problem with then? Why does he hate you working with us?"

"He thinks I'm selling out, that I'm sacrificing my training and my reputation by not working and researching in a clinical setting." Grace replied with a non-committal shrug as he stared back at her in disbelief.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Doesn't he realise how much good you do? How many families we've helped and how many criminals we've brought to justice? We couldn't do any of it without you."

"I think you probably could but..."

"Grace we couldn't, no one does what you do better than you, not to mention the entire team would fall apart without you keeping us together."

"You can be very sweet sometimes." She smiled the combination of the wine and how close he was making her head spin a little. "I know the value of what we do even if he doesn't I'm not going anywhere don't worry,"

"Just as well." Boyd replied the conviction he could hear in his own voice reminding him how completely unable to cope he would be if she ever did go. Meeting her eyes he decided it was time to push a little harder as she sighed heavily. "So tell me about him, he must have something going to for him even if brains don't appear to be it."

"He's...he's a nice man Boyd, he's caring and gentlemanly."

"Caring and gentlemanly? That's what does it for you these days is it? Someone who'll not challenge you too much or..."

"Boyd stop right there, what gives you the right to comment on what may or may not do it for me now or anytime?" Grace snapped feeling irrational irritation rise in her chest as she stared angrily at him. "What is it? Now that you can see I'm not sitting at home pining for you it doesn't suit you? You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either?"

Getting up and pacing back and forward in front of the fire she felt like too much wine had loosened the tentative grasp she had on month's worth of hurt and frustration. Suddenly all the pain that had come when she'd been given a glimpse of what she wanted more than anything only to have it snatched away was spilling out of her.

"Grace I'm not..."

"You're not what Peter? Please enlighten me because since Glasgow I'd say you've been distinctly good at "not" where I'm concerned. Not caring, not remembering, not wanting or loving me. You know why I'm with Alan? I'm with him because I don't know what to do other than try to move on. He may be unchallenging, he may be boring at times, he may not be a patch on you when it comes to what he can or even what he wants to do to me but he's here. When he talks to me he doesn't roll his eyes at every other sentence. When he takes me to bed he may...shit...I just can't..."

"Grace please I'm sorry." Boyd said as he saw angry tears stream down her cheeks and the sight alone was like someone stabbing him in the chest.

"Damn you Peter Boyd just go will you before I make an even bigger idiot of myself. I'm sorry I'm irrational and emotional this case has been hard on me and..."

"I'm not going anywhere Grace." He continued quietly getting up and moving to stand behind her where she stood with her back to him. "You think I've forgotten Glasgow? You think I don't relive it over and over and hate the fact I stopped things continuing between us? There's been no one since you Grace, no one could come close to how I feel about you. I know why you felt you needed to move on. I know it's my fault but please tell me it's not too late. Tell me you still miss what we were to each other that weekend and that you still love me and can forgive me."

"Remember it? Miss it? Peter you can be so fucking infuriating at times." Grace snapped turning so she was toe to toe with him her heart feeling like it was about to beat out of her chest as she tried and failed to stop the rant she knew was coming. "Do you know what it's like for me when he makes love to me? All I can do is compare him to you. He doesn't touch me that way you touched me or kiss me the way you kissed me. God Peter I can't even..."

"You can't what Grace?"

"I can't even climax with him unless I'm imagining being with you. Have you any idea how much I hate myself in that moment, how much I hate you and him. When all I can see are images of you in my head and I feel like I'm betraying him while he's right there thinking he's really got me what does it for me nailed and he can make me cum every time when he's the most mediocre lover this side of one of Frankie's corpses. It makes me feel cheap like I'm using him and you know what I am but not for bad sex I'm using him to try to convince myself I will ever or could ever be over you. What kind of person does that make me? I..." Grace gasped finally stopping for breath shaking off his touch as he tried to reach for her. Suddenly she felt very sober and like she'd been completely rung out. Like the threads that had been holding her tightly together since that drive home when he talked incessantly about how insane it would be for them to try to make a relationship work had snapped and she couldn't do it anymore. "I don't want to have this conversation anymore, I can't do it to myself and I don't think you are here because you've suddenly had some sort of epiphany about how you feel about me, I think you just hate the thought of anyone else being with me."

"I do hate the thought of someone else being with you. I'm jealous as hell I'm not going to deny it. I hate that I've put you in the position where you have got into a relationship you hate and it's made you feel this way about yourself. When you described him today as "more than a friend" I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. You're right I don't want anyone else to have you but you're wrong about why. I love you Grace, I want to be the man who makes love to you, the man who listens when you talk, who respects you and the amazing work you do with us every day. I want to be the man you wake up next to and who gets to be the lucky bastard who can say you love him. I know I might not deserve a second chance but please Grace, please let me prove to you that I'll never hurt you again."

Staring into her eyes Boyd realised he was holding his breath waiting for her answer. He realised in that second that this was what it must have been like for her in the car that day while he talked himself out of loving her and she silently listened before accepting his decision. For the first time he felt just how much he'd hurt her and he was suddenly terrified she wasn't going to be able to forgive him and he'd lost her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 3**

For a second the air around her seemed to have stilled completely as Grace stared up at him his words and the way he was looking at her, the raw need in his gaze, making her heart ache. When they'd first got back from the one amazing weekend they'd spent together she'd hope he would change his mind, she hoped he'd find it as hard working beside her not touching her or loving her as she did working alongside him. It hadn't happened though and the sting of the nights she lay in bed hating herself for crying over him, hating herself for still loving him and wanting him was suddenly all too real again. She felt like the room was closing in on her suddenly it felt too small, he felt too close, she was finding it impossible to breathe or think or speak. Pushing past him she all but ran from the room toward the kitchen throwing open the door to the back garden and moving out to the middle of the small lawn gulping for air. For a moment her head was spinning, her knees had turned to jelly and in a fleeting moment of clarity she self diagnosed. She was having a panic attack, a full on panic attack and it was the last thought that crossed her mind as the dark garden around her slipped out of focus.

"Grace?...Shit Grace what's wrong?" Boyd shouted running across the lawn getting to her side in just enough time to catch her before she hit the ground. On his knees with her in his arms he was frozen, unable to understand what he'd just caused but knowing he had been the one who caused it. "Grace? Please Gracie open your eyes what's happened? I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry just open your eyes."

"I'm ok." She muttered as he was about to reach for his phone and call an ambulance. "It was a panic attack I hyperventilated that's all."

"You need to see a doctor."

"I am a doctor and I know a panic attack when it happens I knew it when it was happening I just didn't realise in time to stop it."

"Shit I'm so sorry I never wanted this, I had to come but I thought we'd talk it out and...God Gracie you scared the hell out of me."

"You haven't called me Gracie since Glasgow."

"You told me it was ours, not to be used in work because it did things to you that were not professional, then when I stopped things I didn't think I had the right to use it anymore even if we weren't working." Boyd replied feeling a lump come to his throat as she gave him a small smile. "You're shivering, let's get you inside you'll catch your death then what will I do? I can't live without you. I know that now and I will show you even if it takes the rest of my life."

"Peter! I can walk you know I fainted I haven't had a heart attack." Grace cried as he stood up with her still in his arms and carried her back to the house. She wanted to struggle, to tell him to put her down but the soft familiar scent of him was entwining with her mind, the solid strength of his body that she could still remember every detail of felt too right and instead she rested her head on his shoulder letting him carry her through the house and set her gently on the sofa.

"You've no idea how much I've missed how you feel in my arms. I didn't want this to happen like this, I didn't want you to feel trapped or panicked but it doesn't mean everything I said to you wasn't true. I love you Grace and you've no idea how much I wish I could turn the clock back. If I could I'd never say the things I did on that drive home, I'd never hurt you like that. I was so frightened, I knew how I felt about you, I knew I loved you and I thought there was no way you'd ever love me as much. That we'd have a wonderful, passionate affair and eventually you'd tire of me..."

"I'd tire of you?" Grace asked trying to keep her voice level and not to lose her temper again as he sat beside her taking her hand and kissing it gently. In the single innocent action she could feel the connection, the truth in his words in the way his lips connected to her skin but it wasn't easing the conflict in her mind. "Don't you realise that was exactly what I thought had happened with you? That you'd released year's worth of sexual tension between us in the course of one weekend and that was all you wanted. I felt used Boyd, I thought we were starting something amazing and instead I ended up feeling that in giving you what you wanted..."

"You wanted it to."

"I did I'm not saying I didn't but if I'd thought for a second it would end the way it did I don't know if I'd ever have let us cross that line. I think I'd rather have never known what it was like to be loved by you than have had it and then had it snatched away again. Before I could fool myself. I could convince myself the only reason we weren't together was that we'd never tested how wonderful it would be. When you finally said we should forget it ever happened you didn't just take that weekend from me you took that delusion too. It took me months to come out the other side of that while you carried on as if nothing had happened."

"I wasn't carrying on as if nothing had happened. It was killing me but I thought we'd agreed, now I know you only did because I didn't give you an option but then I believed everything we were doing was mutual. The number of times I wanted to just scream at you that I missed you, that I needed you and how much I loved you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Body said quietly seeing her search his eyes and knowing she was looking for any hint that he was lying. He knew she'd find none. He wasn't lying. For probably the first time in his life he was being completely honest with someone he loved and all he could hope that it wouldn't be something he lived to regret.

"I don't know if I can trust you again Peter."

"Look at me Gracie, you know people, you know me better than I know myself, do you really think I'd be here laying my heart out for you if I didn't mean it?"

"I love you so much, I miss you more than I thought it was possible to miss someone you actually still see every day of your life, but I've never been more terrified than I am right at this moment." Grace said quietly. She knew he meant everything he was saying but then he'd said things before she was sure he'd meant. She knew he really believed he loved her but lying in his arms in a hotel bed months before he'd told her loved her and she knew he'd believed it then too. Moving for a second not releasing his hand she reached for her abandoned wine glass on the table staring into before taking a gulp her heart winning over her head, teasing and taunting her into what she knew was a childish test but one she hoped would help her make up her mind.

"Grace? You don't have to miss me I'm right here. You don't have to be terrified I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"Do something for me."

"Anything. I swear Grace name it and if it will help you believe me I'll do it."

"Give me back Glasgow. Stay with me tonight, let me sleep in your arms like we did after drinking way too much of that very good whiskey the night we arrived then spend tomorrow reminding me why I believed everything you told me. Make me believe it again. Give me that back and I'll know. I'll know if it's ever possible to go back and pretend the last lot of months never happened."

"Exactly like Glasgow?" Body asked his tone breathy as she nodded knowing what was coming next as he leaned into her kissing her softly. That was all that had happened that first night, they'd kissed for what felt like forever. She'd felt like a teenager again unable to lose contact with him and then they'd fallen asleep and woke up the next day to what felt like the beginning of her life. She needed to see if she could ever believe again like she had that morning because if she couldn't she knew there would be no future for them. She'd never be able to forgive him. She'd never trust him and she couldn't live that way no matter how much she loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 4**

"You've moving I seem to remember the kissing going on a lot longer that night." Boyd said quietly as they finally broke apart and she smiled at him.

"It did, I suspect it will again but something's missing." Grace replied moving across the room to the small mahogany cabinet in the corner lifting a bottle and two glasses from it. "I bought it when I was out and you were sleeping on the Saturday afternoon, I thought when we got home it would be a nice surprise, a little tribute to what brought us to our senses finally."

"You kept it all this time? You didn't open it or share it with..."

"No. It was ours, it's been in the back of the cupboard where I was least likely to see it since I got back."

"Let me." Boyd smiled taking the bottle of whiskey from her hand along with the glasses. "Where are you going now?"

"Bed, where else? Turn off the lights before you come up, it's the door right at the top of the stairs. Just give me 10 minutes." Grace smiled the butterflies that kicked off in her stomach, as he nodded and looked at her like even the thought of being out of her company for ten minutes was impossible, reminding her that whatever happened she'd always love him. Reaching her bedroom she closed the door and leaned against it for a second closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. With every cell in her body she wanted this to work, she wanted to be able to push aside the voice in her head telling her that it was all because he was jealous and in the end she'd be the one to get hurt again. "Trust him Grace, just give him the next couple of days, let him show you."

Moving away from the door she opened the drawer in her dresser moving some things aside to find what she was looking for. Like the whiskey for months the soft grey pyjama bottoms and matching strappy vest had been hidden where she was unlikely to find them unexpectedly and experience the sort of stabbing pain memories of that weekend had started to cause. It was what she'd been wearing that night when he knocked her bedroom door. He'd told her how stunning she looked, commented as they explored each other with hot passionate kisses that he loved the perfect view of her cleavage the top gave. Walking to the en-suite she changed quickly, brushing her hair and applying a small spray of the perfume he'd bought her the year before for her birthday. She was switching on the bedside lamp and off the harsh overhead one when there was a quiet knock on the door. Smiling she reached for the handle opening it to see him just as he had been that night, shirt open at the collar, shoes, tie and jacket discarded.

"I thought we could do with a nightcap after that completely absorbing lecture from the Chief Constable this evening." Boyd smiled holding up the bottle of whiskey and glasses. "You're in pyjamas."

"Very observant of you Boyd clearly all those years as a detective haven't been wasted."

"It's just...it's still a stunning look on you they're the same ones."

"Umm I thought I'd go for authenticity, as did you I see, casual and tussled still suits you too." Grace smiled stepping aside as he entered the room and for a second she watched him look around. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just if someone had asked me to close my eyes and imagine what your bedroom was like it would have been completely like this." He smiled looking around at the dark wooden furniture, soft green of the curtains, linen and carpet, and the books on beside table. It was perfect. Everything he'd ever expected it to be.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely good, it's so...you that's the only word I can think of. It's warm, it's elegant and most importantly it's beautiful." Boyd said quietly setting the bottle and glasses on the bedside table before stepping toward her. "I know strictly speaking there was more drinking before the kissing started but I can't wait any longer. One kiss won't take us too far off plan will it?"

"I was about to suggest exactly the same thing."

Backing her toward the bed as their lips connected again Boyd lost himself in how she tasted, how her hands ran up his back to loop around his neck as they fell onto the bed. Resting his hand on her hip the other lacing in her hair he couldn't believe how much he'd missed being so intimately connected to her. He drank in the soft moans of pleasure she gave against his lips, the way the scent he knew she'd worn that night too invaded his senses, everything about feeling like he had finally come home again. Like in her arms was exactly where he was supposed to be.

"Tell me what you really think about recovered memories Doctor." He said quietly when they broke for air smiling at the small laugh she gave.

"Seriously Peter? Now?" Grace laughed as he sat up and poured them both a glass from the bottle on the bedside table turning to face her as she took one.

"Yes. Seriously. We did talk that night too Gracie remember? I fell in love with you a little more listening to you lecture me on how the Chief constable of Scotland was full of shit when it came to his opinions on profiling. And of course while you talk I get to admire that magnificent cleavage just like I did that night."

"Umm is that so?"

"I know you thought we'd get into this room and I'd find it hard to stop myself once you were in my arms again but I promised you Grace. I will show you that this isn't just about amazing sex for me, and it is amazing you are out of this world, it's about you and me and how just sitting here talking to you makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"I think psychoanalysts like Poole are the exact reason that people like the Chief constable of Scotland think there's no place for psychology in policing." Grace replied as he sipped the amber liquid from his glass letting his free hand making lazy circles from her wrist to her shoulder. "They make me angry, they mess around in people's heads and then those people end up either even more screwed up or dead like Tanner."

"Adams."

"Whatever his name was it was a tragedy that she had a big part in causing."

"You know you're beautiful when you're passionate." Boyd said quietly, knowing he'd said the exact same sentence to her that night. That time the whiskey had lowered his barriers and loosened his tongue. This time it wasn't necessary and he knew she could see that. "When we're working at I watch you it's like...it's like I can't believe someone like you would ever work with us. You're one of the most respected clinical psychologists in the country Grace and I know McKenzie probably isn't the only person who gives you a hard time or thinks you're selling out but I meant it when I said we couldn't do it without you."

"I don't care what anyone thinks about what I do, what we do, I know how important it is. I can't imagine working anywhere else or with anyone else." Grace replied as she drained her glass and watched as he did the same before refilling them both. The air between them was so charged she was astounded there were no actual sparks. She could see his eyes now and again move from hers to scan her body just as they had that first night. She could feel the heat radiating through her that on that first night had terrified and excited her at the same time.

"I love you."

"I love you too, I always have."

"I'm sorry. I will make you see over the next couple of days how much I want this. I want all of it Gracie. Work, home, good days, bad days all of it."

"I know."

"But you're scared?"

"Yes, but I'm already starting to feel less so." Grace whispered setting her glass aside and reaching for him again lying back on the bed and pulling him with her desperate to connect with him again. For what felt like an eternity they kissed, explored each other's mouths, necks, faces with hot desperate kisses. Her body was on fire, with everything she had she was desperate to feel more of him again as she reached for the buttons of his shirt and felt his hand gently grip her wrist as he shook his head. Opening her eyes she knew he could immediately see the frightened shock in her eyes before she could hide it as he held her close before she had the chance to pull away from him.

"I'm not rejecting you Grace. I want you more than anything right now..." Boyd said quietly taking her hand and resting it on the prominent bulge in his trousers resisting the urge to thrust against her touch. "Feel what you do to me? No woman I've ever known can make me hard and desperate as quickly as you can from the other side of the room imagine how difficult it is when you're right here in my arms."

"Then why..."

"Because I will show you that this is right, we're right. As I recall we weren't awake long on that Saturday morning before just being close to you broke my reserve completely. I will make love to you again Gracie, I can hardly wait to do it then do it again and again and again for the rest of our lives but tonight is about reminding you that we are just as amazing together just lying in each other's arms."

"Peter I..." Grace began feeling a single tear escape as he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb kissing the trail it had left.

"No more tears Grace, never again, I swear you'll never cry another tear because of me." He whispered before kissing her again and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were both asleep. The combination of wine, whiskey and the emotionally draining nature of the night was combining to make their kisses more gentle, more languid. Before long she would be in his arms, her head resting on his chest as she slept just like she had that night and just like that night he would feel like nothing and no one could ruin what was starting between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 5**

Stretching lazily Grace reached for the other side of the bed her heart skipping a beat as she felt it cold and empty. For a second she was frightened to open her eyes almost convinced she'd dreamed the entire previous night. When she finally made herself though the sight of the whiskey bottle and glasses on the nightstand and the soft grey pyjamas she was wearing reminded her she hadn't. Straining her ears she tried to listen for any sound in the house, the bathroom, anywhere that would put her mind at rest that he hadn't walked out on her again. For a moment all she could think about was the night before when she tried to make love to him and he stopped her. Was all of it really just a lie? Did he panic when she fainted and feel like he had to do something to make it up t her? Was that why he didn't give in to his obvious desire the previous night? Because making love to her would have been a step too far?

"Grace get out of bed you don't even know if he's left he could be downstairs." She scolded herself already knowing in her heart the house was empty. It was an old place, it was impossible to move around it silently. Reaching the living room she glanced inside before moving to the kitchen it's emptiness bringing the tears he swore she'd never have to cry again. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid, she'd let him make her believe it would all be ok and now he'd done it again...he'd...

"You're up! Did you get the note I left? So looked so beautiful sleeping I didn't want to wake you but...Grace? Grace what's wrong?" Boyd asked dropping the shopping bag in his hand and closing the space between them as he saw the look of pure fear in her eyes.

"I thought you'd gone...I woke up and you weren't there...oh god I was so scared it was happening all over again." Grace gasped as he took her in his arms wiping away her tears shaking his head firmly as he pointed at the bright pink post-it note on the kettle.

"I left you a note I took the back door key so you could sleep. I wanted to make you breakfast but you have no food that is remotely unhealthy in this house I went out for bacon and supplies and to call home and get some clothes. Jesus Gracie I'm sorry I didn't think, I'm an idiot."

"No I'm an idiot I was so panicked I didn't see the note I should have trusted..."

"No you shouldn't. Isn't that was this weekend is about? Me proving to you that you can trust me, you had every right to panic but I'm not leaving you ever again." Boyd said quietly before kissing her with the same passion he had the night before. When she'd fallen asleep he'd watched her, reminded himself again what a fool he'd been to ever let her go. Now he wanted her so badly it was making his heart ache. "I love you Gracie, so much..."

"I love you too," Grace replied her pulse racing as he reached for her breasts his hands slipping under the cotton of her vest top. That Saturday morning in Glasgow they'd only been awake minutes when the need to reconnect, to finish what they had started the night before, became too much. Now all those feelings, that desperation was coursing through her veins again. Breaking contact for a second he pulled her top off his head dipping to tease first one then the other of her nipples to sharp points. "Oh god Peter that feels so good I've missed being touched by you so much..."

"And I've missed touching you. I love how your breasts seem to be made to fit in my hands, I love the way your eyes seem to get two shades darker when you're turned on because of me..."

"No other man has ever been able to make me feel the way you did that weekend Peter, like you're doing now." Grace gasped her fingers running down the buttons of his shirt pushing it to the floor then reaching for the belt of his trousers. "I think we should take this upstairs."

"We should but I don't want to. You remember that first time Gracie? It was all about heat and raw need. I'd have taken you in the middle of the hotel lobby if that happened to be where we were when you touched me again. I want you now even more than I did then." Boyd replied stepping out of his trousers and trunks and kicking them across the room leaving him naked in front of her. Removing the last barrier between them by relieving her of her pyjama bottoms he lifted her onto the kitchen counter. Slipping his fingers between her thighs he groaned involuntarily at how wet she was.

"See what you do to me? What you've always been able to do to me without even touching me?"

"No one has ever been able to make me feel like you do either Gracie. I'm sorry I wasted so much time but never again I won't waste another second." Boyd replied positioning himself between her thighs slowly thrusting into her his eyes never leaving hers. "And it's never felt so right being completely connected with anyone before you."

"No more waiting Peter, we've waited long enough to feel this again." Grace smiled her hands resting on his shoulders as she kissed him and he started to move hungrily inside her. The pleasure was exquisite. She couldn't believe how instantly right it felt again. She'd worried it could never be the same, never be as good but if anything it was better. For the first time in months she allowed herself to totally give up to how much she loved him, to admit to herself how completely she needed him.

"Let go Grace, trust me just like you did before, let me get you there, show you again how good I can make you feel."

"I am...you are...oh god Peter don't stop, please don't stop."

"You're so beautiful I was terrified I'd never see you like this again. You're everything to me. I love you." Boyd cried as he felt her start to tighten around him and knew she was close. It was a feeling he'd learned to love that weekend when loving her had been the only thing that mattered. Now he wanted nothing more than to feel it again, to hear the way she cried his name when she came.

"Peter...so close...so good...oh god yes...Peter..." Grace moaned unable to stop herself as waves of breathtaking pleasure liquefied every nerve in her body. In that moment she knew she'd do anything, trust him with anything just to know he loved her and wouldn't leave her.

"I...I love you..." he gasped as if reading her mind before finally filling her with a few erratic thrusts that took him over the edge. Month's worth of self imposed celibacy, of missing her, wanting her, needing her and hating himself for ending things flooded out of him.

"Peter?...Peter are you ok? That was amazing but it better not have actually killed you I'm relying on plenty of repeat performances. Peter seriously are you ok?"

"I love you."

"I love you too can you not actually move?" Grace asked with a small laugh as he shook his head.

"Seven months Grace. Seven months I've been waiting to do that again. I wasn't lying when I said there'd been no one else. No one could compete with just the memory of making love to you." Boyd replied finally lifting his head off her shoulder kissing her slowly, passionately in a way that he hoped conveyed everything he was feeling at that moment. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"That you really meant it when you said this weekend could fix things, I don't think I can lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me again. You never really lost me in the first place I was yours long before Glasgow and will be long into the future. It's still fun to recreate the weekend though isn't it?"

"Oh god yes." Boyd smiled feeling for the first time since he'd left Frankie's lab the night before like things were really going to be ok. Gently nudging him away Grace slipped off the counter and retrieved her clothes. "Hey I seem to remember you were naked when we ate breakfast in bed that morning."

"Umm. Bring me breakfast to the bedroom and I might be again."

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely." Grace whispered as she finished dressing and kissed him. "If you're going to recreate that breakfast you might want to get dressed too. Bacon spits and now that certain parts of your body all exclusively for my pleasure and all mine I don't want them injured."

"Is that so? You're going to be quite possessive over what's yours aren't you?" Boyd asked as he pulled his trousers back on not bothering with his trunks and shirt and she stepped toward him resting her hand on his cock making it twitch again already.

"Yes will that be a problem?"

"Nope it's all yours Gracie and if you let me get breakfast sorted you can test that...who the fuck is that?"

"I don't know my x-ray vision is failing me this morning. I think you made me cum so hard it's knocked it out. Start breakfast I'll get rid of whoever it is." Grace smiled heading toward the front door shaking her head at the incessant knocking. "I'm coming...I'm coming..."

"You certainly were a little while ago." Boyd called after her making her laugh as she pulled the door open her heart sinking as she saw who was on the other side.

"Alan? What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 6**

"Grace I know what you said but you didn't really mean it. You were upset about my attitude regarding Hugh and you had every right to be but..." Alan McKenzie began not waiting to be invited in as he walked past her into the hall. She'd know she would have to contact him to reiterate that their relationship really was over but him turning up on her doorstep was the last thing she'd expected.

"But nothing Alan, we had a nice time but we were never going to work. You have no respect for what I do professionally and I couldn't be with a man who doesn't respect me. Just leave don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I do respect you Grace I just think that you deserve better than working with a load of knuckleheaded police officers who don't understand just how over qualified you are for that poxy unit."

"We understand exactly how qualified she is which is why we do actually respect her. Now I think I heard her ask you to leave." Boyd said firmly before she'd had a chance to answer as he came out of the kitchen and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "You ok Gracie?"

"What's he doing here? Have you..."

"Alan just go don't make this awkward please." Grace sighed as he almost snarled at her and she could feel Boyd's arms tighten protectively around her.

"You and him? You've got to be joking how long have has this been going on? Have you been screwing him while we were together?" Alan asked the vengeance in his voice actually shocking her, "Answer me Grace I think you owe me..."

"She doesn't owe you anything. If you must know, no she wasn't sleeping with me while she was with you but that was entirely my fault. I was stupid enough to let her go months ago then seeing her with someone like you brought me to my senses. Now I'll say it again I think she asked you to leave."

"So that's the real reason you stay then? Nothing to do with your high minded protests about helping victims? You're spreading your legs for some thick rough copper and..."

"Enough!" Grace shouted feeling Boyd start to move and gripping his hands where they were still linked around her waist stopping him. "Alan I'm in love with Peter, he's in love with me and I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this. When I met you I genuinely thought things were over between us but last night Peter came over and we talked..."

"Yes I bet talking was exactly what you did..."

"I swear Gracie if he doesn't get his ass out that door I'm going to beat the shit out of him who does he think he is talking about you..." Boyd snapped his anger reaching fever pitch as Grace turned in his arms and looked him in the eye for a second.

"He's going, calm down, go make breakfast I'm ok honestly." She said quietly giving him a gentle kiss as she heard Alan scoff behind her and wished he'd just shut up, she'd seen Peter Boyd when he was angry before and it wasn't pleasant, angry and protective would be a nightmare. "Please Peter."

"Ok but if he's not gone in 2 minutes or if I hear him say another word about you I'll be right back." Boyd replied starting to walk back down the hall again as Grace turned back to Alan.

"Can he do the things for you that I could? You can't say we weren't good together Grace I never failed to..."

"Great together?" Boyd laughed turning on his heels. "Let me tell you something Alan she only..."

"Peter don't."

"She only what detective? Go on what do you know about what happened between us?" Alan pressed clearly determined to make it impossible for her and she said a silent prayer Boyd wouldn't make it any worse.

"Let's just say you consistently failed to do anything for her. Just the memory of me was enough to get the job done when you couldn't. Now get out or I will throw you out this time."

"You didn't need to say that to him." Grace sighed the sound of the slamming door still echoing around the hall as Alan McKenzie walked away for what she hoped would be the last time.

"I could have said a lot more and gone into a lot more detail he had it coming. Did you hear the things he was saying about you? No one, especially not a dickhead like him, talks about the woman I love like that. He's lucky I didn't knock his teeth down his throat." Boyd replied following her as she led him into the living room and narrowing his eyes as she undid his trousers again pushing them down and him back onto the sofa.

"You're such a caveman at times Peter." She whispered her own pyjama bottoms hitting the floor as she straddled his hips taking his length in her hand and stroking it firmly. "A caveman with quite the recovery rate."

"Only for you. I thought you wanted breakfast."

"I do I'm just building up an appetite. Unless you don't want me of course."

"Now you're teasing Gracie does it feel like I don't want you?" Boyd groaned his head falling back against the sofa cushions as she sank onto him.

"Look at me Peter, look what you do to me." Grace gasped moving over him with a speed and force that betrayed her need for release, her need to see him give up again. This was the side of her he'd awoken that weekend and she knew it would only ever come out for him. The raw need, the desire to please and be pleased not matter what. The fact she loved him so completely and knew he loved her was only heightening every desire she had.

"You're amazing Grace. Ride me harder please you feel so good..." He moaned his hands reaching for her breasts again caressing them in time with her movements. Her own cries and moans were getting louder as she dug her nails into his arms in a way that he knew would leave a mark but didn't care. She could make every part of him as hers and he'd still not give a damn. "Grace I can't hold on much longer, you're way too good at this...Grace...please..."

"Just let go Peter I'm right there with you," Grace replied as one of his hands slipped between her thighs stroking her firmly finally pushing her over the edge.

For a second the only sounds in the room where their joint cried of pleasure, uttering's of each other's names and declarations of love until she finally fell against his chest.

"You realise we are so fucking perfect together it should be illegal." Boyd said finally as she nodded against his chest lifting her head and wincing slightly as the marks on his arms.

"I think I might have drawn blood darling, sorry." She said quietly with an apologetic smile kissing the small but deep wounds she'd inflicted. "You do things to me, make me do things, that I never have with anyone else you know."

"I know and take great pride in it."

"Smug? Umm I think I can affect you just as much so less of the smug Boyd."

"No I think making you cum twice in an hour with a break for a row with your ex is worthy of smug. Now how's your appetite."

"I'm famished all this physical activity..."

"Well I was going to cook you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off me,"

"Again with smug." Grace laughed moving to the sofa beside him as he nodded.

"Yes. Now before I do cook we have reservations tonight for that little 1920s supper club you like. Do you still have the dress?"

"Of course I still have the dress the last time it was anywhere near you though resulted in a very embarrassing trip to the dry cleaners. I swear that woman took one look at it and knew exactly what that stain was. As I remember we were barely in the door of the room that night and..."

"And it was your fault it needed cleaning you and those talented fingers of yours. You can't do that to a man then complain about the mess you make."

"Who said I was complaining?"

"Play your cards right and tonight I might actually take it off you before you make me cum." Boyd laughed getting up and once again rearranging his trousers before he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "Now. Breakfast. I have a feeling I'm going to need all my strength today to keep up with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 7**

"What time are our reservations?" Grace asked sleepily when she roused from one of the repeated post-coital dozes they'd both indulged in throughout the day and saw Boyd watching her. They'd barely made it out of the bedroom all day. Breakfast had been a lazy affair with gentle touches and kisses peppering their conversations. They'd made love, slept, had lunch and repeated it all over again. Now she knew if she was going to look anything like she wanted to in the dress he loved so much she'd have to get moving.

"Seven, we've plenty of time it's only five. You know you're beautiful when you sleep. I know I told you that back then too but you are and you're even more beautiful when you wake up and I can see what I've done to you, repeatedly, still reflected in your eyes. I love you." Boyd replied propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at her as she smiled back at him. He couldn't stop looking at her, every time he did he said a silent thank you that he hadn't blown what they had completely. Before he'd known he loved her, that he wanted back what they had but he never realised just how addicted to her he was. Now he knew he was going to be lost in that addiction for the rest of his life and he had no desire to be found.

"That's not plenty of time, it takes time for me to look as good as I made sure I did for you that night. Remember you had two hours of being lectured on advances in profiling by the young and striking Doctor Henderson before the dinner I used every minute of that time to get ready."

"She wasn't striking she was nowhere near as beautiful as you and she was full of crap you could have given that lecture in your sleep and the view would have been a lot better. As for taking time to get ready you could walk into that club looking exactly like you do now and you'd still be the most stunning woman there."

"I think I'd be breaking the dress code though and you're very sweet but also very biased."

"Absolutely I'm biased but that doesn't make it less true!" Boyd smiled letting his hands run over her naked body under the covering of the soft duvet on her bed. He loved how he had free reign to touch her, to indulge in his need to be close to her as she raised a teasing eyebrow at him and shook her head. "What? I'm allowed to touch you any time I want now aren't I?"

"Umm you are but the problem with that is you touch me and all thoughts of anything else go out of my head I need to start getting ready." Grace replied in a throaty whisper that betrayed the effect he was having on her.

"I'm not stopping you getting ready. Am I holding you hostage? Have I tied you to the bed? You can move any time you want."

"You are holding me hostage, you've been doing that since the very first time you touched me. As for tying me to the bed, maybe later for now I'm going to shower."

"I need to shower too we could..."

"You are completely incorrigible you know." Grace laughed kissing him a final time before getting out of bed looking over her shoulder at him as he watched her walk away. "See something you like?"

"Damn right I do you really have the most amazing legs Grace and an ass to die for."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Including into the shower with you?"

"Not to throw your own words back at you but I'm not stopping you from moving. I'm all for multitasking if you think you can handle that of course, if you just want a wash then..."

"Don't challenge me Doctor Foley you know I can't resist a challenge."

"Why do you think I said it?"

"You are going to be the death of me." Boyd replied with a quiet laugh as she disappeared into the en-suite and he heard the water running. Following her he watched through the glass screen for a second as she ran the soft sponge in her hand over her body. He knew she knew he was watching her, she was deliberately lingering over her breasts, her stomach, arching her back to increase his view. "You're a tease Grace Foley."

"No I'm not a tease doesn't follow through now are you going to get in here and fuck me or should I just finish showering and go get ready?" Grace whispered knowing her choice of words was all it would take to break him from his observations and spur him into action. Feeling him stand behind her she knew exactly what he was thinking and bracing herself against the tiles she pressed back against him a silent permission she knew he didn't need. She'd given her consent to whatever he felt like doing long ago and as he gently nudged her legs apart, teasing her core with the tip of his length she moaned softly. "Now who's being a tease?"

"Eager my darling?"

"Always."

"Umm me too." Boyd said quietly finally easing into her with a slow force he knew would be driving her mad. Just like she knew being blunt and to the point about what she wanted was a huge turn on for him he knew that she actually loved to be teased, tortured by him slowly making love to her. No woman had ever been able to make him want to spend all day, all of his life if he was honest, with his naked body entwined with hers. No woman had ever made him love her so completely that just the thought of losing her again sent a shiver of terror though him that made him desperate to never disappoint her in any way.

"I love you." Grace gasped as she let her mind and her body completely give up to the combination of him, the incessant drumming of the warm water on her body and the way his hands seemed to find it impossible to be still on her body. Since that morning no two ways they'd made love had been the same and every way had been as amazing as the one before. She knew she would never tire of how he made her feel. Her body reacted on its own accord to him and as she had the latest of the mind blowing orgasms he could give her she felt her knees weaken and him tighten his grip around her waist holding her up as he followed her.

"You realise before this day is over we'll have christened every room in your house?" Boyd smiled moments later as they washed each other with gentle touches.

"Now who's issuing challenges Peter?" Grace replied stepping out of the shower and handing him a towel as she wrapped one around herself. "There's still a few more rooms but that's for later. Now I really am getting dressed!"

"Can I watch."

"Watch me getting dressed? I'm not exactly going to make you turn the other way Peter it would be a little pointless I'm pretty sure you'd be able to recall any part of my body from memory after today."

"I would but I love to watch you." Boyd said quietly pulling the suit bag he'd brought from home out of the wardrobe as he dried and dressed quickly before settling in the chair in the corner of the room determined to enjoy every second of how she moved around the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 8**

"Can you get that I'll be ready in two minutes!" Grace called from the bathroom as the phone in her bedroom started to ring and Boyd got up from the chair he'd spent the last hour in watching her prepare for their evening.

"What if it's one of your kids of something are you sure you want me to get it?"

"Of course if it's one of the kids they're going to find out about us eventually but I doubt it will be it's probably someone trying to get me to claim back PPI or something equally stupid."

"Ok." Boyd replied with a contented smile at how quickly she'd become happy with him being in her home. Reaching for the receiver he lifted it as she emerged from the bathroom again. "Hello Foley residence...hello? Grace I don't think there's anyone there you were probably right some of those call centres with someone new who doesn't know how to actually connect the call."

"Just hang up and call a cab or we're going to be late." Grace sighed smiling as he hung up and let his eyes roam her body again. The dark green satin of the dress she'd worn to the end of conference dinner in Glasgow had been an instant hit with him that night and she could tell it was again now. He'd not taken his eyes off her as she'd dressed and it had been intoxicating how obviously captivated he was. "Cab Peter! We're going to be late!"

"Sorry you're just so stunning in that dress I find it hard to keep my eyes off you."

"Well you can look all you want once we're on our way."

Turning briefly away from her Boyd went to pick up the phone when it rang again and this time she reached past him and lifted it herself.

"Hello...Hello? Oh for pities sake."

"No one again?"

"No"

"That's odd does that happen to you often?"

"What? No of course it doesn't. Peter stop being a policeman for one night it's just a phone call..."

"Two phone calls."

"Two phone calls then. Look if it'll make you happy..." Grace sighed lifting the phone again dialling 1471 and listening. "Caller withheld their number, that just proves it's some idiot in a call centre now let's get out of here."

"OK and I can't stop being a policeman I've been doing it too long but I'll try to keep my suspicious mind under control for tonight." Boyd replied as she phoned the local cab company and they went downstairs to wait for it.

Sitting in the car in the shadow of the trees Alan McKenzie watched as he saw Grace and Boyd leave the house. He'd seen her move around the house earlier clearly getting ready to go out for the evening and just the sight of her with the other man brought a tight knot of anger to his stomach. She looked amazing, but then she always did. He watched as a minicab pulled up outside and Boyd placed his hand on her back where the dress she was wearing dipped to the waist opening the door and guiding her into the car. Waiting for a second until the cab pulled away he started the engine and followed it the anger he'd been feeling since that morning bubbling so close to the surface his hands were actually sore where they gripped the steering wheel. Things had been great between them, he didn't care what Peter Boyd said. Grace knew it and he knew it but getting her to realise it was going to be the important thing. He'd forgive her for the dalliance with the other man, it was him not her, he'd have seduced her, made her think it was him she wanted but that wasn't true. A woman like Grace didn't belong with a man like Boyd. She belonged with someone her intellectual equal. Someone who could stimulate her in more places than between her thighs. Someone she could talk to, debate with on a level that was worthy of her.

"Where the hell are you taking her?" He muttered as the cab pulled up outside a small club all neon lights in the middle of a bustling street. "My god it looks horrible. You have no idea what she likes do you? She thinks you love her? You don't even know her."

Scanning around he saw a sign for underground parking a few meters ahead and catching a glimpse of her get out of the cab and smile at Boyd as he kissed her before leading her inside he headed straight for it.

"I love this place I can't believe you remembered." Grace smiled as they were shown to one of the cosy booths in the corner of the club and Boyd ordered wine.

"Of course I remembered we came here last year for Frankie's birthday which you organised and we all thought it was going to be a disaster. You, as usual, were right though it was a great night out" Boyd replied moving close to her in the booth and kissing her bringing his lips close to her ear as he continued to speak. "You looked amazing that night too it nearly killed me watching you leave and wanting to be going with you so much."

"Well I wish you'd said because it nearly killed me walking away."

"Not tonight though. No Spence to sweep you onto the dance floor tonight you're all mine and I'm very much looking forward to holding you in my arms and have everyone here know you're with me and it's me you'll be leaving with later too."

"Umm Spence was a good dancer though..." Grace teased watching as he gave her his best mock hurt look and she rested her hand on his chest and smiled. "Nowhere near as good as you were at the dinner in Glasgow don't worry I just like to keep you on your toes."

"You are an evil woman Doctor Foley."

"Yes but you like that about me."

"I do, god help me." Boyd laughed as the waitress came back with the wine and handed them menus.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" The smiling hostess inside the dark club asked as Alan reached the reception desk.

"No, I just want to sit at the bar if that's ok?"

"Certainly but unfortunately that's all we can offer tonight the dinner cabaret is fully booked. There are snacks available at the bar."

"That'll be fine thanks." He continued his eyes scanning the room and coming to rest on the corner booth where Grace sat being pawed at by the man he hated more than he had thought he could hate anyone. Taking a stool where he could see them but was confident they wouldn't see him from the gloom of their side of the room he shook his head. What sort of place was this? He knew Grace had to be hating every second of it, it was...sleazy, yes sleazy that was the only word he could think of to describe it. Ordering a drink he nursed it as he watched them letting his eyes scan what he could see of Grace's body in the form fitting green satin. As Boyd said something he watched her laugh the way her breasts rose and fell under the neck line of the dress making his pulse race. The more he watched the more determined he was that he wasn't going to lose her. Whatever it took he'd make her see it was him she belonged with.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 9**

"Sorry I think there's been a mistake." Grace said with a tolerant smile as the starters she and Boyd had ordered where set on the table in front of her. He'd just excused himself to the bathroom and at that moment she was grateful he had. He was so determined that things should be perfect she knew as she looked at the shrimp cocktail in front of her, he'd have gone mad. "I ordered the salmon not the shrimp."

"I think the kitchen said your companion changed the order. I'm sorry I'll get that replaced for you." The waiter replied lifting the plate and leaving the table as Boyd returned.

"What's going on where is he going with your starter?"

"You changed it. It was a very sweet thought I know it was shrimp on the menu in Glasgow darling but did you forget I had salmon that night too? I'm allergic to shell fish if I ate that we'd be spending the rest of the night in A&E and it would not have the very pleasant ending I think we're both hoping for."

"Grace what are you talking about? I didn't change your order of course I know you can't eat fucking shrimp. I knew that before Glasgow. Have you forgotten it was me who arranged for you to have something different that night?" Boyd asked the irritation she'd been hoping to avoid clearly evident in his tone as the waiter returned to the table and set a fresh plate down in front of her. "Hey what the hell happened? I didn't change her order who said I did?"

"I'm sorry sir no one in the kitchen seems to quite know where the information came from clearly there was some sort of mix up. Still no harm done we've..."

"No harm done? You realise she's allergic to shrimp you could have..."

"Peter stop it. It's not his fault and it's not like I'd ever have eaten it. It was probably just a mix up between tables." Grace sighed watching as the waiter walked away.

"Incompetent people make me mad."

"Yeah I've come to realise that over the years but are you really going to let a mix up with our order ruin our evening?"

"No. Not when you do things like that." Boyd smiled as she moved closer to him for a second resting her hand on his chest and kissing him with a slow passion that made anything else that had happened irrelevant.

Watching the debacle at the table Alan's fists clenched by his side at the sight of Grace moving toward the other man and kissing him in away she'd never kissed him when they were together. He'd wanted Boyd to lose it like he knew men like him always would if things weren't perfect. When he'd saw one of the staff was a student of his he'd saw his opportunity. Taking her aside he'd quietly promised a little extra help with her end of year thesis if she'd help him. Changing Grace's order had been simple. He knew she couldn't eat shellfish but he doubted Boyd did. When she realised how little he knew about her she'd start to see through him. Instead of the reaction he'd wanted though she simply fixed the situation, calmed her companion and now was kissing him.

"Hayley?" He asked quietly to the young woman behind the bar. "Exactly how keen on making some money on the side would that young man serving Doctor Foley's table be?"

"George? He's a bit sketchy professor he'd probably be all for it but the management are going to be watching. That guy she's with really wasn't happy about the starter mix up."

"Send a bottle of wine to the table with George tell him to say it's an apology from the management for the confusion. I'll pay for it that'll calm the oafish detective. Then tell George I'll make it worth his while if he can get inventive with making their evening more difficult." Alan replied passing some notes across the bar to her.

"Same wine they ordered? The '89 Pinot?"

"God no that's a terrible vintage. He clearly chose it Grace never would have, send a '91, something white who orders red with fish anyway."

"I have to say I'm enjoying the fact we don't have to be quite so chaste tonight." Grace smiled as their starter plates were cleared away and the need to be close drew them back together again. In Glasgow they'd been surrounded by other senior police officers and psychologist. They'd been careful not to be too intimate. Tonight though as the band struck up and the hostess announced the main courses would be served in twenty minutes they could be as tactile as they wanted.

"Umm me too. Dance with me doctor?" Boyd asked as a few other couples took to the small dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied mirroring her reply from that night even though it was the first opportunity they'd had this evening. In Glasgow she'd been caught in a tedious conversation with the man to her left and several dances had gone by before she'd been able to extract herself. Now as he stood, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor and into his arms she felt happier than she could ever remember feeling in her life.

"I love how you feel in my arms. You're so beautiful Gracie thank you for giving me a second chance. I know I don't deserve it."

"How could I not when I'm so hopelessly in love with you?"

"Not nearly as in love with me as I am with you." Boyd teased pulling her closer and kissing her as her arms looped around his neck and they moved in time with the music. The way she looked at him, the pure love he could see in her eyes was almost more than he could take. He still couldn't believe she was his again and that they both knew she always would be.

"George says he'll see what he can do. He's going to take the wine over during the main course. What's this about professor? Doctor Foley is a nice lady she was great when she came to do that guest lecture why..."

"She's my friend and she's making a huge mistake Hayley, you said it yourself she's a nice woman and he's going to hurt her." Alan interrupted seeing a moment of doubt cross his student's eyes but knowing she'd not question him further. "Tell George thanks."

Waiting until she'd moved to serve other customers he turned his attention back to Grace. Boyd was back to pawing at her at every opportunity, holding her too close as they danced and he could see she was hating it. She wasn't the sort of woman who deserved to be treated like a piece of meat, like another of the detective's conquests of which he was sure there were many. There always were with men like him. The evening was still young and catching the eye of his latest conspirator standing near the booth Grace was about to return to he smiled. He knew if the young man was as "sketchy" as Hayley assert he was it would take no time at all to make Boyd show his true colours. Once that happened he would sweep in, rescue Grace and remind her that she never should have ended things between them in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 10**

"The management would like to apologise for the starter confusion obviously we know there was a distinct risk to your companions health." George said when Grace and Boyd returned to the table and the he had served up their main course. "They'd like you to accept this bottle of wine for the inconvenience."

"Tell them thank you." Grace smiled as Boyd eyed the bottle in the silver cooler as it was set at the table.

"That's not the wine we've been drinking we ordered red."

"Yes sir but this is a new vintage just in that the management assures is top quality."

"So they're using their apology to use us as..."

"Peter it's a nice gesture just leave it, it's nice to try something new don't you think?" Grace interrupted as the waiter left the table and she lowered her voice to a sultry whisper. "I'd say in the coming months we've a lot of experimenting to do let's start with the wine."

"You are going to be able to talk me into anything from now on you realise that don't you?"

"Give it till we get back to work on Monday and you'll happily start disagreeing with me I've no doubt about that."

"Yeah maybe but if we stopped arguing at work I'd miss it. It's always really turned me on and I know it has turned you on too." Boyd smiled loving the way his words had just as much affect on her as hers had had on him.

"Umm indeed." Grace agreed kissing him again before turning her attention to the main course in front of her. "Eat your food it'll get cold."

"Impossible with the heat around this table."

"That's it detective keep arguing, the more you show what an uncultured Neanderthal you are the quicker she'll see she doesn't belong with you." Alan muttered sipping on the one drink he'd ordered since arriving as he watched George bring the wine to the table and Boyd instantly appear to start disagreeing with the young waiter.

He'd had to sit through three songs and twenty nauseating minutes of the other man moving Grace around the dance floor his hands on her body, her clearly putting up with the invasion of her personal space but not enjoying it. She was obviously completely uncomfortable but she insisted on putting herself in the position by moving so close to him. Even now with their food on the table she was kissing Boyd, smiling at him, clearly joking about something it was sickening but he knew it was all an act.

"Oh, what is it Boyd? Wine not to your liking I wouldn't expect it to be it requires having a level of sophistication you would never understand." He said quietly as he saw Boyd lift the bottle out of the cooler and show it to Grace.

"Did they say that was a new line they'd brought in? I did hear that right didn't I?" Grace said quietly as she looked at the bottle in Boyd's hand and for a second couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah that's what he said." Boyd confirmed looking at her for a second his eyes narrowing. "Grace? Gracie what is it?"

"Nothing, sorry it's just I'm sure I've had that a few times, not here obviously but it doesn't really strike me as a vintage they would be claiming was new. They probably just mean new to them."

"Why do I think you're not saying something?"

"I'm not, I mean I'm not not saying something." Grace smiled pushing aside the thoughts that were germinating in her mind and turning her attention back to the wine. "Are you going to pour it then and we can establish exactly how sorry they actually are?"

"I'm not sure I believe you but we'll talk about that again later." Boyd replied pulling the two clean white wine glasses the waiter had left on the table towards him and pouring the chilled wine. "Clearly now very sorry. Jesus Grace that's terrible."

"It's not terrible it's...unique and expensive. I didn't think you'd like it though I just didn't want to influence you."

"Expensive it maybe, unique it certainly is in the sense it's uniquely awful."

"Just try and enjoy the fact it's free." Grace laughed glancing around the room knowing he saw her do it but pretending she hadn't noticed.

"No. Sorry if they wanted to apologise they should have just given us a bottle of what we had ordered ourselves." Boyd sighed waving his hand toward their waiter and waiting until he came to the table. "Could I speak to the manager please?"

"Why?" George asked his immediate reaction to the question only increasing Grace's uneasiness as she saw Boyd bristle.

"If I wanted to discuss it with you I wouldn't have asked for the manager would I? Now can you ask him to come over please."

"Sir if there's an issue I'm sure I can deal with it without needing to involve the manager he's a very busy..."

"Get me the manager or I will get up and find him myself." Boyd said firmly reaching for Grace's hand under the table to reassure her and he felt her tense.

"Yes sir." George replied moving quickly away from the table trying to get to the bar to warn Hayley before actually looking for the manager.

"Professor we have a problem. Doctor Foley's companion has asked to speak to the manager. George has tried to put him off and he said he will stall for a little while but the guy's really determined. What do you want me to do?"

"Shit." Alan muttered under his breath before turning toward the young girl and trying to look relaxed. "It's fine Hayley I'll leave them to it for now I'm sure the management will smooth things over call by my office on Monday and we'll see what we can do about polishing that thesis of yours."

"But Professor what if..."

"Everything will be fine Hayley Doctor Foley is very good at reigning in the detective she'll calm things." Alan interrupted before getting up and moving toward the door pausing only for a second to look back at Grace's table where her and Boyd were talking. For a fleeting second he thought she might have seen him but as she continued talking as he left he assured himself she hadn't. He'd have to think again, come up with something more subtle because there was no way he was letting her stay with that man.

"Grace? Gracie what the hell is going on that's twice now you've completely zoned out on me mid conversation." Boyd asked his concern peaking this time as she seemed to have her attention diverted then snap back to him as if nothing had happened.

"I thought I saw someone I knew that's all. Please don't create scene about the wine they probably thought it would be a nice gesture." Grace replied hoping the fact she was almost sure she's just seen Alan McKenzie leave the building wasn't obvious. It had to be someone who looked vaguely like him, he was on the other side of a dimly lit room, she was already on edge because of the wine choice which was one he ordered repeatedly when they'd dined together and she'd always disliked. Various parts of the evening all falling into place as she saw the manager walk toward them she said a silent prayer it was all just an innocent mix-up and in a few moments they'd get back to enjoying their evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 11**

"Is there a problem Mr Boyd I hope you and the doctor are having a nice evening." The manager smiled approaching the table as Grace met his eye.

"Things have been fine Michael you know how much I appreciate what you have here it's such a unique venue but..."

"But what the hell's going on tonight?" Boyd interrupted making her heart sink a little. "First Grace's starter gets mysteriously changed to shrimp which she's allergic to and she's told I did it. The he turns up with a bottle of this wine that tastes more like gnat's piss and says it's an apology from the management. If you really wanted to apologise you'd have given us a bottle of what we were already drinking and you'd have brought it yourself. This is a very special evening for us which is why I brought Doctor Foley here in the first place and you have systematically ruined the evening."

"I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand. What starter change? What wine?"

"My starter." Grace replied before Boyd could reply squeezing his hand to silence him. "I ordered salmon, when the starters arrived I was brought shrimp cocktail. I'm allergic to shell fish. I asked our waiter about it and he said the kitchen had said my companion had changed it. When Peter came back to the table I asked about it and reminded him I couldn't eat it. He didn't change my order. When the new one was brought we asked and our waiter didn't seem to know where the confusion had come. We assumed..."

"You assumed." Boyd interrupted immediately falling silent again as she stared at him.

"I assumed it was a simple mix up with the tables then...I'm sorry I don't know you're name." Grace continued turning to George.

"It's George Doctor Foley."

"Then George brought this bottle of wine saying it was from the management as an apology. Peter's just a little confused as to why you would apologise with a completely different wine to the one were drinking. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"Can you give me two minutes to look into it? Meantime I will have a bottle of the very excellent red you have been drinking brought over." The manager replied with a strained smile that ld Grace all she needed to know. Something wasn't right and when Boyd realised then all hell was going to break loose.

"Finally someone who actually understands the concept of customer service." Boyd signed turning his attention back to her as the manager and George left the table. "Gracie what's wrong and don't tell me nothing this time. I know there's something."

"OK...look don't overreact or go all senior police officer on me ok?"

"Now you really are worrying me so you better start talking."

"It's just the wine I knew it was awful and you were going to hate it because so do I but every time we were out for dinner..."

"Alan McKenzie. He liked the wine. That's what bothered you when it first arrived." Boyd asked trying to keep his tone level as he scanned the room seeing no sign of the other man.

"It's probably purely coincidence but give his reaction this morning it put me on edge a little. I'm probably overreacting..."

"You are less prone to overreaction than anyone else I've ever known Grace and you don't believe in coincidence. I saw how quickly you wanted me off side this morning is there something you're not telling me about him? Has he ever been violent toward you or..."

"No! Honestly he's never laid a finger on me in anger it's just...well he always felt there was more to our relationship than I did." Grace sighed as a completely different waiter brought the fresh bottle of wine and glasses and poured it for them. "I always thought of us as "a little more" than friends..."

"That's exactly how you described him to me." Boyd interrupted his anger only being tempered by the concern he felt at the hint of fear she was trying to hide.

"Yeah well he was much more fond of the word relationship than friendship. I ignored his possessiveness if I'm honest, that's my fault I should have acknowledged he was a lot more invested than me..."

"From what you've told me you didn't do anything to make him think you wanted more. It's not your fault he's a tosser. There's something else you're not telling me Grace I can see it in your eyes. Please, no secrets if I have to arrest him, or beat him to a pulp, or sink his bloody career I'll do it to keep you safe just tell me."

"I think I saw him leaving a few minutes ago, just after you asked to speak to the manager. I could be wrong but I don't think I am." Grace sighed as the manager moved toward them again and stood sheepishly beside the table.

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt again but it seems that someone has been...well I don't quite know how to describe it...we..."

"You need to stop stalling right now." Boyd snapped fishing his warrant card out of his pocket as the managers eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

"Would you both come with me for a second? Obviously tonight's bill is taken care of I really don't know what to say about all this."

"Where are we going?" Grace asked as they followed the manager through a maze of small corridors at the back of the building coming to a small staffroom where she saw George and a young girl she thought she recognised.

"You know George and this is one of our bar staff. The wine sent to your table wasn't from us. As you rightly said Mr Boyd if there was an issue I would have spoken to you personally then give you a bottle of what you were already drinking or asked if you wanted an alternative."

"So what have these two got to say then?" Boyd asked as Grace watched him immediately snap into detective mode while still keeping her hand protectively clasped in his.

"I only did what she told me to do. She said there was some cash in it for me if I got the kitchen to change the order and brought the wine then tried to make your evening a wash out." George snapped as Hayley instantly crumbled.

"It was just a man, nothing special about him. He gave me some money to ask the kitchen to change Doctor Foley's order then more to send George to the table with the wine. Then he wanted to pay George to make your evening go badly I..." Hayley began as Grave felt Boyd move from her side standing over the young woman.

"What man? Did you know him? Can you describe him?" He asked his obvious authority and presence clearly intimidating the girl as she looked at Grace for a second and she finally remembered where she knew her from.

"Peter just a second darling." She said quietly moving to sit on the seat facing the girl. "It's Hayley isn't it? You were at the lecture I gave last month for Professor McKenzie? You came and spoke to me afterward."

"Yes." Hayley replied with a small but clearly relieved nod looking Grace in the eye ignoring the others.

"Was it Professor McKenzie who asked you to change my food and get George to bring the wine?" Grace asked seeing reluctance in the young woman's eyes and feeling Boyd move as she stopped him with a glance and a gentle squeeze of his arm. They'd done this so many times in their professional lives. Sometimes the situation dictated that she was more likely to get the information they needed than him. She knew now if he could see past his need to protect her he'd see that was the case now. "Hayley it's ok, look I know it's frightening. I'm here right in front of you and you look at Peter and just see his police badge but no one thinks this is your fault tell me what he said."

"I told him you were a nice lady and I didn't know why he'd want to ruin your evening but he said you were making a mistake and that he..." Hayley continued pointing at Boyd. "That he was going to hurt you. He was like totally weird he just sat at the bar watching you. I tried to say I thought it was a bit freaky but he wouldn't listen...I'm really sorry Doctor Foley I..."

"Hayley it's ok. I'm sure everything is going to be ok but for now I've got to go. If my colleagues need to speak to you again you'll speak to them right? I can be there if you want." Grace smiled waiting until the girl nodded before getting to her feet glancing at the door as Boyd and the manager followed her out of it. Turning to the manager she started speaking with a steely determination that Boyd knew all too well and would never dare argue with. "Don't do anything to either of them. I don't know about George but Hayley is just a kid who's been manipulated with promises of god knows what by someone she should be able to trust. I'll be back here you know I love it and one bad experience won't change that when I am I want them both to still be here and if they're not I expect there to be a good reason unconnected to tonight why they aren't."

"Yes Doctor Foley, of course if there's anything else we can..."

"That's all you need to do." Grace interrupted before turning to Boyd standing close to him and looking him straight in the eye knowing it was taking everything he had just to stay calm. "You and I are going to leave now and talk about how we deal with this ok?"

"OK." Boyd said quietly ignoring the people around him that he wanted to knock into the middle of next week. He had to focus on Grace. He could see all the determination in her gaze laced with fear...no terror was a better word for it and he wasn't going to let her be frightened. First he had to get her home, to bed, to sleep and then he was going to call in the troops.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 12**

Standing across the road from the club Alan McKenzie watched anger rising in his chest. He desperately wanted to go back inside and see what was happening and why Grace and Boyd hadn't emerged yet but he knew it was too risky. What was happening inside now was entirely dependent on what Hayley was telling them and he was confident her desire for a good end of year grade would out way any desire she had to help Grace.

"There you are. Oh for fuck sake what's wrong with you? How can you still be letting him drool all over you." He muttered as he saw Grace appear from the club letting Boyd kiss her again as they hailed a cab. Stalking toward the car park to retrieve his car he knew he was going to have to think again. He had to work harder to make her see sense. He had to show her whatever it took.

"Gracie stop thinking about him. I swear I'll not let anything happen to you. If he wants to start pulling this sort of shit he'll have to get through me to even have a conversation will you again let alone do anything else." Boyd said quietly as the cab headed toward her home and she sat silently beside him her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm just angry with myself. I should have realised..."

"Realised what? That the seemingly mild mannered boring professor you had a brief relationship..."

"Friendship."

"Ok friendship with was actually a nutter? I sure as hell never seen any sign of it in the time I spent with him last week. Don't be so hard on yourself. If you want to blame someone blame me. If I hadn't been such an idiot you'd never have got involved with him in the first place."

"No Peter." Grace sighed lifting her head and meeting his eye. "It's not your fault I..."

"Look if this was a case and I brought a woman into your office to speak about being terrorised by her ex what would you tell her?"

"I'd tell her no one is responsible for his behaviour but him and no matter how they broke up it doesn't excuse him making life difficult for her or frightening her."

"Exactly."

"But I'm finding myself thinking back to how he was and maybe I should have realised he wouldn't just walk away." Grace sighed as they arrived at her home and Boyd paid the cab before helping her out of the car, taking the key from her and opening the front door. Once inside he close the door sliding the heavy metal bolts top and bottom across.

"Don't look so worried I'd have done that even if we hadn't had the experience we had tonight. I'm protective especially when it comes to you." He smiled pulling her into his arms and kissing her hungrily. "You realise you really are stunning in that dress and setting everything aside that happened tonight I was so proud to have you in my arms on that dance floor and have everyone know you were mine."

"I loved being with you too feeling like we didn't need to hide I'm sorry he ruined our evening."

"He hasn't. Forget about him, he'll not turn up here tonight we'll talk about him in the morning over breakfast. Now I seem to remember making some promises about getting you out of that dress...if you still..."

"Don't dare say if I still want to. You know I do." Grace whispered forcing the other man to the back of her mind as Boyd took her hand leading her upstairs. She wanted more than anything to get back that feeling of pure happiness she'd had when they left the house earlier and she knew he would give her that. He'd give her anything. In the previous twenty four hours she'd come to realise that and love him even more for it.

"No...I know we've been going for realism but you can do that later if you really want to." Boyd said quietly as they reached the bedroom and she reached for the belt of his trousers. He knew she was losing herself again in the re-enactment of that weekend when she's tortured him to climax with just her fingers the second they'd made it back to the hotel room. Now though he needed to make love to her, to have her close, to make her feel not just loved and desired but safe too. "I want to make love to you Gracie, I want to touch you, see you, watch how you react to me and remind you just how amazing you are."

"Spoil sport." Grace smiled not really meaning it as they tumbled further into the room and he reached for the zip at the back of her dress. "Peter...Peter wait close the blinds."

"Shit sorry I didn't notice it's the affect you have on me when you're this close." He muttered letting his hand run the length of her naked back as she held the front of her dress in place and he moved to the window. Glancing around the street as he did what she asked and turning as she switched the light on by the bed his breath was snatched away as she let the dress fall away from her body. "You are so fucking beautiful, I don't know what I did to deserve to be this lucky but I'll always be thankful for whatever it was."

"Get over here and I'll show you just how lucky you really are."

"I've said it once tonight already Doctor Foley you are a wicked woman."

"And I've reminded you that you love it." Grace gasped as he reached her side and gathered her into his arms again.

Watching as the light from the hallway dimly lit Grace's bedroom and he could see her and Boyd enter it Alan felt bile rise in his throat. He could see her kissing, touching, caressing the other man in a way she never had with him but which he wanted now more than ever. For a second he thought he was going to be given a view of everything that transpired inside but the closing of the blinds put paid to that. He could imagine it though from his position back in his car on the other side of her street. He could still close his eyes and see every inch of Grace's naked body. He could see how she closed her eyes, how her skin flushed, the quiet way she seemed lost when she climaxed. There was no way that wasn't real, no way she was thinking of anyone else or faking that reaction. He could do things to her Boyd wouldn't even dream of. She'd see that again, he'd make sure of it. Starting the engine he left the street turning not toward home but toward his office, he needed access to the university computer as a plan hatched and he couldn't help but smile.

"Stop teasing Peter, I'm so ready for you it's painful." Grace gasped her fingers tangling in his hair pulling his face level with hers and breaking off his single minded appreciation of her body. She'd done the same to him as she'd stripped away the layers of his clothes until they finally fell naked onto the bed but now she needed to feel him inside her, was aching for that connection again."Please darling I..."

"I love you," Boyd said breathily as he gave her exactly what she wanted slowly, firmly thrusting into her his eyes never leaving hers as he drank in the way she stared back at him. He'd always loved her eyes, loved the way they changed in moments of love and lust, tonight he felt like he was drowning in them. Tonight it was like everything that made them so right together was swimming in their dark blue depths and as he made love to her he knew nothing was hidden from him in that moment. Right then she was completely and unwaveringly his and she always would be. "Let go for me Gracie, you're so beautiful right now, let me see it, I love how you look when I make you cum."

"And I love it when you can't do anything but give up to me too." Grace replied her entire body on fire as she shifted their position she was on top smiling at the loud groan he gave at the deeper connection. She was so close to climax she was amazed she was able to keep up the pace he'd started but she wanted to remind him no matter what had happened that evening this was where she wanted to be. He was the man she loved, the man she desired more than she'd ever thought was possible.

"God Gracie I'm close I won't last much..." Boyd began as she gripped his hands using them for leverage moving faster and harder over him. The statement he was trying to make becoming irrelevant as her grip tightened and in a torrent of cries and utterings of his name she pulsed around his length dragging him with her to blissful oblivion before falling onto his chest.

"I love you Peter more than you'll ever understand." She said quietly as he rolled them so they were lying side by side and kissed her softly.

"I do understand because I love you just as much. We were meant to be Grace, you know that and I know it and nothing and no one will change it."

"I know." Grace replied her voice sleepy as she cuddled into his side and he knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. Lying with her in his arms he listened as her breathing evened out before gently extracting himself placing a loving kiss on her head. Grabbing his casual trousers and shirt he pulled them on before quietly leaving the room. Once down in the living room he made the phone calls he needed to telling all three of their younger colleagues he needed them at Grace's. Now.

"Don't ring the bell let me know when you're here and I'll let you in she's sleeping and I don't want her wakened." He told Frankie just as he had Mel and Spence when he'd called them.

"If she's asleep and you're there does that mean you for once didn't screw up and end up hurting her again?" Frankie asked the teasing edge to her voice cutting off the moment of irritation he would normally have felt.

"Things are great between us, perfect in fact." He replied looking out into the street and sighing. "It's not me we need to worry about, look just get here ok. We need to talk and made sure no one else hurts her."

"You're frightening me now Boyd what's happened?"

"Just get in the car and get here Frankie. Please."

"Ok I'm on my way." Frankie replied as he hung up and stood by the window looking out into the street wondering exactly where Alan McKenzie was at that moment and what the hell he could be planning next.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 13**

"Boyd what's going on?" Mel asked quietly as she sat with him and Frankie round Grace's kitchen table sipping the coffee he'd just made them all. "You call us at gone 1 in the morning and summon us here it has to be something serious is Grace ill?"

"No she's not it's nothing like that. Just wait until Spence gets here will you, I asked him to call by the office since he lives closest."

"Ok but in the meantime you and Grace? I assume that's all on again since your here and we're all in her house while she's asleep but you don't think she'd have a problem with that?"

"Yes we are and no she'd not have a problem with it. We do have a problem though." Boyd sighed getting up and going to let Spence in taking the thin brown file from his hand as he did. "I fucking knew it. Bastard!"

"Why do you want to know about him, if you're here Grace has clearly kicked him into touch good riddance is what I say he gave me the creeps and now we know why." Spence sighed sitting at the table and pouring himself a coffee from the pot in the middle.

"She has but that's the problem he...ok it's easier just to start at the beginning. He turned up here this morning. She'd already told him it was over yesterday but he came to try and change her mind. I was here..."

"He must have loved that." Frankie interrupted wincing as Boyd carried on with the rest of the story of the confrontation with McKenzie, the evening they'd had planned, the hang up phone calls and finally what had happened at the club.

"Scumbag." Spence muttered his fist bunching angrily on the table. "So what are we going to do? Are you and I going to go warn him off?"

"No...well maybe eventually but not yet. We can warn him off there's nothing to stop him just keeping trying to get at her, nothing official. She told me she thinks she should have known what he was like. You all know as well as I do that Grace tunes into things the rest of us would never see. I don't know what it is now that's making her doubt her assessment but I'd say this confirms she's right to," Boyd continued handing out copies of Alan McKenzie's police file as Mel's eyes widened and Frankie blew a breath out between her teeth.

"Do you think she knew?" Mel asked looking again at the sheet. "I can't see Grace knowing and..."

"Knowing what?" Grace asked leaning against the frame of her kitchen door tightening the sash on her robe looking around the table. "Team talk without me? Let me guess Boyd called in the troops to protect me. I don't think it's that serious..."

"Did you know McKenzie has been investigated twice in the past when women have come forward and claimed he sexually harassed and stalked them? Nothing ever stuck which is probably why he's still working but Sam Bennett's team think he did it based on these notes they've kept everything on file and a flag on it if he's name came up again." Boyd asked seeing the colour drain from her face and gently gripping her wrist pulling her onto his lap holding her tightly as she read the sheet of paper he handed to her.

"I didn't know. You all know me well enough to know I'd never be with someone who..."

"Gracie no, don't you cry over him you hear me?"

"Boyd's right Grace he's scum he doesn't deserve your tears." Spence agreed gently reaching over and squeezing her arm as she got off Boyd's lap and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Grace what is it?" Frankie asked meeting her friend's eye and knowing there was something she was reluctant to say.

"A couple of years ago there was an internal enquiry at the university. I didn't really know him then but I heard the rumours. One of his mature students a woman in her 30s claimed they'd had a brief physical relationship and when she'd broke it off he harassed her. He was cleared, the enquiry found it was a classic case of a student projecting onto one of their professors. It happens all the time normally in a much more innocent way but...I accepted what I heard we've all been there. It used to happen to me now and then when I was working with prisoners. They'd come up with fanciful tales of things they'd done to me or with me but there was never a thread of truth to it. And obviously I had no idea there'd been any sort of police investigation."

"Why would you? If he was only questioned he didn't even need to declare it to the university or his professional body he'd only have to do that if he was charged." Boyd smiled trying to reassure her as she nodded.

"God we should be allowed to do background checks on anyone we even think about being with," Frankie snapped as Grace went to reach for the coffee and changed her mind opening the fridge and lifting out two bottles of wine holding them up as the others all nodded.

"When you were together Gracie what is it that made you think earlier you'd misjudged him, that you should have realised what he was like?"

"There wasn't one thing or one event." Grace replied filling five glasses from the bottles and handing them out. "He had a habit when we got into a discussion about work to act like his opinion was always more valid than mine. I was irritating but not unheard of there's an ongoing battle between psychiatrists and psychologists, the psychiatrists always believe their work is more important..."

"Tosser." Mel muttered smiling as Grace nodded.

"When we'd be out in mixed company he never liked it if I spent too long talking to other men. He'd suddenly be by my side with some excuse to remove me from the conversation. I put it down to insecurity, he hadn't been in a relationship for a while, or to the fact he could sense I wasn't as committed as he was. He was possessive though and before you boys go all knight in shining armour on me there was never anything physical, no violence, but an underlying feeling of possessiveness definitely."

"That's why you reacted like you did tonight." Boyd asked quietly. "There was never any violence but when he did what he did tonight you worried that he had it in him to be violent if it came to it?"

"Umm, for a split second then I convinced myself I was over reacting." Grace sighed looking around the table at her friends before gently squeezing Boyd's hand.

"And now? Now are you worried he could hurt you given the chance?" Spence asked already knowing the answer as her eyes flashed from his to Boyd's.

"Now I really don't know."

"Well he's not going to get the chance." Boyd snapped.

"The commissioner will go mad, we can't investigate a case with a personal dimension not to mention it's not a cold case and..." Mel sighed already knowing Boyd didn't care and if she was honest neither did she as she held her hands up. "Yes ok I know I don't want anyone else on this any more than you do. We'll just have to be careful and quiet about it."

"And subtle." Spence added.

"Subtle is my middle name." Boyd said quietly tightening his grip on Grace's hand the concern he'd felt earlier growing by the second.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 14**

"What do you have in mind Boyd?" Spence asked draining his glass as Grace refilled it smiling at him.

"Relax it's not like if I sent you all home now you'd sleep anyway there's enough room here for everyone to grab a few hours provided the girls don't mind sharing." She said firmly knowing his moment of hesitation had been all about getting home.

"Fine with me. I'll move in if it'll make sure you're safe I think we all would." Mel smiled looking at Frankie as she nodded.

"So long as we don't wake up to the sound of you two at it. We all know how much Grace likes to talk I can really live my whole life without the sound of..."

"Ok, ok let's not go there!" Grace laughed knowing that the light banter was something Frankie knew she needed at that moment.

"Hey I'm not making any promises when I get her alone I just can't..."

"Peter! Ok if he insists on being incorrigible I promise to try to be quiet."

"Oh god there's an image I'm never going to be able to unsee." Spence groaned the collective laugh around the table reminding Grace that no matter what they would always handle things as a team and handle it well.

"Back to the point." Boyd smiled winking playfully at Grace determined not to allow her to start panicking again. "I'll speak to Sam Bennett I've known him for years if he's as sure McKenzie was guilty as these notes suggest then he'll be happy for us to go after him, we won't be stepping on toes."

"But if we look into it and build a case can we actually take it any further?" Grace asked her desire to do it but her obvious concern for the consequences and other victims obvious.

"We couldn't but Bennett is as flexible as I can be at times if we hand him a complete case he'll jump at the chance to nick someone like McKenzie."

"You sure about that boss?" Spence asked watching as Boyd pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes but just give me 10 minutes."

"Peter it's 2:30 in the morning!" Grace called shaking her head as he ignored her and left the room the phone already to his ear.

"Grace what do you expect? You remember how he was when that bastard Murel attacked you? You weren't even a couple then and he wanted to beat him to a pulp of course he's going to wake anyone he has to right now if he thinks you're in danger." Mel said quietly seeing Grace nod before getting up and start to root through the fridge.

"Omelettes, that's what we need I don't know about you lot but stress makes me hungry."

"Grace you don't need to cook for us." Spence began as she ignored him and moved to the larder to get frozen peppers and onions from the chest freezer.

"Let her cook." Frankie whispered. "She's scared and she's stressed feeling like she's looking after us makes her feel more in control."

"Did you say something Spence?" Grace asked coming back with bags of frozen veg and retrieving ham, cheese, tomatoes and eggs from the fridge.

"Just that I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Mel teased as Boyd returned to the room just as he hung up the phone.

"Gracie what are you doing?"

"Making everyone omelettes." She replied as Frankie prepared to explain to him why he should just let her then smiled when she realised he already knew.

"Great I'm hungry, not too much black pepper on mine with you around my life is spicy enough."

"Cheeky. So I take it that was poor Sam Bennett you just woke up."

"Yes and he's glad I did." Boyd replied "I told him everything, about what happened, about you and me and McKenzie and..."

"Didn't he go all conflict of interests on you?" Frankie asked looking confused as Grace laughed and turned toward them.

"He'd be on shaky ground there Frankie. Am I thinking of the right DS Bennett Peter? Married to Doctor Isabella Holmes?"

"That's the one."

"Enlighten us we've no idea who you're talking about."

"Issy is a consultant anthropologist for the home office. She and I have had many a lengthy discussion about working with the police force. Her and Sam met when she was brought into work a case involving witch craft and satanic worship. She ended up being held hostage in a house in Knotting Hill he was on the outside trying to get her out. He saved her, married her and now they have two kids she still works with him and his team all the time."

"Where am I going wrong?" Frankie laughed shaking her head "I've been a home office consultant scientist for years and I'm still single!"

"Awww poor Frankie." Boyd smiled watching Grace move around the kitchen knowing the activity was calming her at least on the outside but he knew her mind would still be racing as always. "So Sam is right behind us. He has a file on his computer on McKenzie that he's emailing me now and he's going to email central and get them to bring all the hard copy files and evidence to the unit for us in the morning."

"It's Sunday!" Grace replied shaking her head as she knew it would make no difference.

"Yeah which shows you how serious he is. He wants McKenzie. One of the women they worked with went completely off the rails when they couldn't make a case. I don't know what happened to her but he feels responsible. Gracie this guy is a predator, that's exactly how Sam described him, a predator of the worst sort because he's the kind that seems boring and harmless until you cross him or try to get him out of your life."

"Oh god."

"Don't worry Grace he's met his match this time." Spence said quietly as she set his plate down in front of him. "He's no idea what he's got himself into we'll sink him and smile doing it before we let him hurt you."

"Damn right!" Mel agreed before turning to Boyd "So what's the plan?"

"When we eat we'll download and print Sam's notes and look them over, then tomorrow you and Spence can go speak to this girl Heather..."

"Hayley." Grace corrected without turning from the stove her ability to slip back into her role in the team in spite of how she must be feeling reminding him why he fell so completely in love with her in the first place.

"Yeah right Hayley. She spoke to Grace a bit but I think she might have more to say if she wasn't faced with the two people who's night she ruined. Also she likes Grace I think she was embarrassed too."

"She was but I don't think she's anything else to say. The poor girl was manipulated. Be gentle with her Mel. Spence don't do that standing around scowling thing you do you'll scare the life out of her."

"OK," Spence agreed watching as Frankie was next to receive her food and Boyd pouted.

"Hey where's mine?"

"They're visitors they get first."

"And what am I?"

"You want to go back to visitor status?" Grace smiled turning to face him as he shook his head firmly.

"I'll wait."

"Funny I thought you might." Frankie laughed lifting the sheet of paper in front of her as she ate. "There's a forensic reference on this. Why? If they had forensics surely they could have at least charged him even if the CPS decided not to go with it after."

"Sam says the guy who analysed the samples from the second victim's bedroom said there was nothing conclusive."

"Who was it?"

"Some guy called Simmons"

"Oh for fuck sake. Is he getting the forensic evidence sent over too?"

"Yeah why?"

"Simmons was fired about 4 months ago for being basically incompetent. I'll look at the stuff again but he was well known for fucking up the samples too so no promises."

"Good at least we know if there is something we'll find it there's no better sniffer dog than our Frankie." Mel smiled thanking Grace for her omelette. "What about you and Grace?"

"We'll go to the unit and go through the files and..."

"I think I should try to find out something more unofficial." Grace interrupted. "Sarah McKeown works in his department. I trained her and supervised her PhD. Let me contact her and see if she'll meet me for lunch tomorrow somewhere close to the station I think I can get some background that way."

"Only if I go with you."

"No Peter unless you want him to know something is going on. If I meet her it's just two friends having lunch throw you into the mix and all it takes is one person to see us, a rumour to start about her talking to the police and he'll know what's happening. I'll go to lunch, speak to her and come right back."

"In the Cobblers?" Boyd asked knowing it was only yards from the station.

"I'd rather go to the Swan but if I must."

"The swan is too far, one corner too many. The Cobblers or I go too."

"Ok, god if I didn't love you I'd kill you right now." Grace laughed setting his omelette in front of him and kissing him gently. She knew it would be hard for him to let her out of his sight until this was over. It would be hard for her too if she was honest. She'd be vigilant though and she had to keep some control of her own life and feel like Alan McKenzie wasn't taking over, at least until they caught him then everything could go back to normal. No not old normal, new normal and they'd all be happier for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 15**

"God he wasn't joking when he said he had a file on him. Did you find the extra paper?" Grace asked coming down stairs again after changing out of her robe into casual cotton pyjama bottoms and a strappy vest. As she walked into the small room that passed as her home office she could see Spence, Mel and Frankie pouring over one set of papers and Boyd a second and she lifted the pages he'd already finished with and started to read.

"Yeah I left those for you to print five copies of this would just have taken too long we can do that at the office in the morning. Shit Gracie I can't believe you were involved with this bastard I'm so sorry if I'd just been a man in the first place you..."

"Stop it, I've told you already you're not to blame for his actions any more than I am."

"But it's my fault you weren't safe and happy with me when he came along."

"Boyd this isn't going to work if you can't let go of the fact it happened. You and Grace talked and..."

"No." Boyd snapped stopping Spence midsentence as he stood up and slapped his palm against the wall in frustration. "We didn't talk, we didn't decide anything I did. I took the fact she'd given me everything I ever wanted and I threw it back in her face because I was scared. I knew I loved her she'd told me she loved me too but I was too scared to take that leap and now look. Are you actually reading this shit? The man is an animal."

"Guys go get some more wine of something and give us a minute." Grace said firmly watching as Mel, Frankie and Spence got up and headed back to the kitchen. "Peter...Peter look at me..."

"I can't Grace, what if this hadn't happened, what if I'd not come to my senses. You'd already ended things with him don't you get it? If I hadn't turned up here last night you would have been alone when he came this morning and you'd still have been ending things anything could have happened. You haven't read this yet but I've worked with you long enough to know that this bastard is escalating just..."

"Sssssh. Sit a minute I'll be back."

"Is he ok? I know where he's coming from Grace we can all see where this could have gone but it must be so much harder for him." Mel sighed as she, Frankie and Spence stared at her as she entered the kitchen.

"I think we've all had enough for tonight. I'm going to sit down here with him for a while, calm him and look at the stuff myself then we'll go to bed too. Mel and Frankie you're first on the right upstairs, Spence you're first left and the bathroom is second left. There's spare tooth brushes in the medicine cabinet use anything you need to in the bathroom. It's going to be ok. I'm going to be ok but if we're going to do this we all need our rest ok?" Grace replied the quiet calm reassurance in her tone stopping any protests from them as they nodded and left the room. Lifting the "Glasgow" whiskey of the counter where she'd left it that morning and two glasses she went back to her study closing the door and pouring her and Boyd both a drink.

"Where are the others?"

"I sent them to bed. It's just you and me and sometimes we work better that way don't we?"

"If anything had happened to you Grace...fuck if anything did happen to you I couldn't survive I know I couldn't." Boyd sighed taking the drink from her and meeting her eyes for the first time as she realised his were full of tears.

"Peter no, don't, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and together we are going to sort this out. We can do anything together can't we?" Grace whispered joining him where he sat on the floor surrounded by sheets of paper and leaning into him kissing him with a soft passion she knew would instantly calm him. "I love you, I have always loved you and I always will love you. No one is going to take me away from you not now or ever."

"I need you on this no one does what you do better than you but if you don't think you can cope I can get someone else to..."

"Don't dare. This is my life Peter, our lives I can do it."

"You really are fucking amazing you astound me." Boyd whispered kissing her again needing to touch her, remind himself she was safe, she was right there and wasn't going anywhere.

"Peter we promised..."

"No I promised nothing and all you promised was to be quiet. I'm so fucking scared Gracie I need to feel you, to remind myself you're real and you're safe then we can work. We need to work I need your professional opinion on all this but first..."

"You're the one talking too much now." Grace whispered slipping off her pyjama bottoms and releasing his length from his trousers. She still marvelled at how instantly she could be wet and ready for him and this was no exception as she rose off him taking all of him inside her in a single thrust biting on her bottom lip to prevent her crying out.

"I love you Grace...oh god I love you I couldn't carry on without you." Boyd whispered as they wrapped around each other, their eyes locked as she moved over him.

"You won't need to."

For the first time that weekend their coupling was almost completely silent and so much more intense because of that. Nothing needed to be said, all they needed was the closeness, the intimacy, the unspoken vow to never leave each other. Their combined climax was swallowed in the sort of kiss that was searing in its heat as she finally collapsed against his chest breathing heavily as they both came down.

"I love you Gracie, we're going to get through this. I'm going to keep you safe if it's the last thing I do."

"I know and I love you too. Now let's see if we can have something to tell the others when they get up. Let's do what we do best."

"What we do best?"

"OK maybe what we do second best these days." Grace smiled as she redressed and curled up beside him resting her head on his shoulder as she started to read the file in front of her.

"Well?" Boyd asked topping up her drink and his half an hour later when they'd both finished going through the information sent by his friend.

"Do you want my professional opinion or my personal one?"

"Both but start with professional."

"Well taking into account the internal investigation I told you all about along with these two reported cases I'd say there are others. We need to look into that, ask the right questions of the right people. Sarah might give me more on that tomorrow. I think as you said there'll have been a gradual escalation and if this woman...Veronica, is the last one he's treated this way before me I'll be very surprised. It's been a year, there'll be at least one other maybe more. He can't go that long without the feeling of control. With Veronica she found him in her home masturbating in her bedroom..."

"Forensics said there was no evidence to say he'd ever been in the room." Boyd interrupted and she knew he was trying to play devil's advocate and try and remain professional just like she was.

"No but let's reserve judgement on that until Frankie looks at the samples. If there are women in between he'll have learned from that. Mental Health professionals make the best psychopaths Peter. We know the right answers to the questions and the right things to say. He made a mistake and he will know he was very lucky to get away with it."

"Which means?"

"If he has in any way abused any woman since it won't have been obvious it was him no matter how convinced the victim is that it was which is why we don't know about it."

"And if there hasn't been anyone else, if he hasn't done anything since this Veronica woman maybe it scared him until he met you."

"If he hasn't he will, in fact he will now be compelled to since he feels rejected again. He will attack again if we don't stop him."

"Would it have been you today? If I hadn't been here when he called this morning? You ended things on Friday he was determined when he came here that he was going to convince you that you were wrong if you'd stood your ground would he have attacked you?"

"I can't say that. I can't predict his behaviour based on what we have here." Grace sighed knowing he didn't believe what she was saying any more than she did but he'd not push her on it. Not professionally at least.

"OK. And you're personal reaction to what you've read?" Boyd asked already knowing the answer as she stared at him.

"I've never been more scared in my life."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 16**

"Did you get an address for the girl from the restaurant?" Boyd shouted from his office as Spence nodded still on the phone and Mel worked putting the evidence they already had on the transparent board.

"Yes. I just spoke to Grace's contact in admin the office isn't open today but he was able to get me the basics on her from the student register."

"Great so when Mel's done there you two go speak to her and...Mel she's not going to like that." Boyd continued as he stepped out into the squad room and saw Mel putting Grace's picture on the incident board. They'd been in the unit over an hour and Grace had spent most of that time in her office on the phone. They'd arrived to the boxes they were expecting and Frankie had taken what she needed and gone straight to the lab. Spence had hit the phones and Mel the evidence boxes. Now looking at the pictures of the two victims they knew about, the space for the internal investigation victim and finally Grace's picture he knew she'd go mad when she came back out. If he wasn't honest he didn't want it there himself. "Take it down we..."

"Take what down?"Grace asked coming out of her office carrying a notebook and some printed sheets of paper and stopping in her tracks.

"I've just told her to take it down."

"Do it now please Mel. I'm not spending the time we're working on this case thinking of myself as a victim and if I'm up there that's exactly what I am."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise you were doing what we always do but we're bending plenty of rules on this one let's bend another." Grace smiled watching Mel remove the very unflattering home office head shot of her from the board. "And if I end up in a ditch somewhere and you have to put me back up there please pick a different picture those home office photos are..."

"Grace don't even joke about that." Spence said quietly as she gave him a tolerant smile and nodded turning her attention to the information she had instead. The morning had been difficult for her. She'd made everyone breakfast, the younger team members had gone home to change and she and Boyd had headed into the unit. The problem was no matter how hard she tried she couldn't unsee the images reading the file the night before had thrown up. No matter how much she tried to act normally she knew too much now and the knot of fear in the base of her stomach just wouldn't leave her. She knew Boyd could sense it, he was never far from her side, little touches and whispered words reminding her that he was right there and he loved her. Now she needed to focus on something other than how she was feeling herself.

"We can replace it with his one." She said firmly holding up a photo she'd printed after being sent it by a friend involved in the university newspaper. "I spoke to Laura Kent. She's faculty supervisor for the university newspaper. She still had this photo and the original article that was printed after McKenzie was cleared on her computer..."

"Why did you tell her you were looking for it?" Boyd asked not really worried, when it came to discrete Grace out shone them all.

"I didn't, not really. Laura's a journalism professor Boyd she knows some questions are not asked randomly. We're friends, good friends, she knows I wouldn't have been contacting her at this time on a Sunday if it wasn't important. She was very forthcoming..."

"A journalist that cooperates that must be a first." Spence smiled.

"A journalism professor there's a difference." Grace smiled back as she put the photo of a young brunette woman on the board. "Meet Sophie Williams, 32 years old at the time, she'd done her medical residency and was starting her specialism in psychiatry. McKenzie was her supervising professor."

"So this is the first victim that we know about?" Mel asked looking at the picture and shaking his head. "Bastard."

"Umm. She may not be the first but we'll get to that in a minute. She was 6 months into the course when she contacted pastoral services to say she was having difficulty with her tutor. Laura says the counsellor at pastoral said she was a wreck. She admitted to have a sexual relationship with McKenzie that lasted about a month. She ended it when he rang her one night asking to meet up for sex and she refused then he turned up at her door acting aggressively and telling her if she refused him again he'd have her kicked off the course. She told him then and there it was over. Over the course of the next six weeks she said he harassed her, following her, cornering her and touching her inappropriately when he could get her alone until finally the night before he had pulled her into one of the tutorial rooms. She said he tried to rape her but she was wearing tight jeans and he couldn't get them off or something she was making too much noise he was worried about someone hearing so in the end he masturbated over her while pinning her to the desk his other hand over her mouth. Apparently he said afterward he wanted to "mark" her to remind her she was his and that he'd be back to do the job properly again soon."

"Why wasn't this handed straight to the police that's not a bit of harassment that's sexual assault." Boyd snapped the images the level of depravity the other man was capable of was putting in his mind not ones he wanted to face as he gently reached for Grace's hand squeezing it.

"This is where the problem came and in my opinion was the main reason he was cleared by the board. She refused to report it. Laura said there was a long term boyfriend somewhere in the background and she always thought that to report the assault she'd have to admit the affair and she didn't want to."

"So she just let him get away with it?" Mel sighed "Some women make me so mad he might have been stopped."

"There's all sorts of reasons women don't make assault cases official Mel, she's still a victim." Boyd replied looking as Grace started to write what she had on the board. Her ability to remain composed when he knew that was not how she felt inside reminding him, if reminder was needed, how completely in love with her he was. "We're going to need to speak to her did your friend know what happened to her?"

"Yes she changed her specialty, moved to Great Olmond Street and specialised in paediatric psychiatry. I looked her up on their website she's still listed as one of their junior consultants but now she's Sophie March not Williams."

"So the long term boyfriend became a husband."

"Possibly. Now there's something else Laura said when this all came out there were rumours about another girl a..." Grace continued looking at her notes for a second. "Julia Simpson. She'd been on his course the year before. She arrived a bright happy student and within a few months she was withdrawn and according to her friends was scared of someone or something but wouldn't tell them what."

"We need to speak to her too."

"Difficult. 8 months into her course she committed suicide. It was put down to course stress, it happens people think the hardest part is over and their specialty will be a doddle then they realise it's not."

"But Laura doesn't believe that?" Spence asked.

"When the piece was printed about Sophie Williams someone came and spoke to her. They'd shared a house with Julia Simpson and said she'd had a relationship with McKenzie. The night she died the roommate came home and passed McKenzie as he was leaving the house. She went to speak to Julia and she was in her room with the door locked, she said she was fine just tired and she'd see the friend in the morning. They found her at 11:30 the next morning when her roommate had been trying to wake her for nearly two hours for her morning classes."

"And it was definitely suicide?" Mel asked breathing the smallest of sighs of relief as Grace nodded.

"Her roommate spoke to her after McKenzie left and she said there were no other visitors to the house that night."

"There must have been an autopsy if she committed suicide we need to get Frankie on that. If there was any sign of sexual assault or DNA evidence we need to know about it." Boyd sighed reaching for the phone and summoning Frankie to join them.

"This..." Grace continued putting one photo on the board of a pretty happy looking young woman. "Is Julia Simpson at the opening week ball when her course started. This is her eight months later a few days before she killed herself."

"Jesus." Frankie muttered looking at the two photos as she entered the room. "You wouldn't think that was the same person. Another victim?"

"We think so." Grace replied "A dead one, she committed suicide and..."

"And you need to know her autopsy results? Do you think he..."

"There's nothing to suggest McKenzie was directly responsible for her death." Boyd interrupted not letting Frankie give voice to the thought she was having. "But he was in her home the night of her death, we now know he attempted to rape Sophie Williams, the internal investigation victim. I want to know if there was any evidence of sexual activity in this girl's PM results consensual or otherwise. Are you getting anything from the stuff we already have?"

"Simmons was a real prick. The report says that Veronica came home and he was standing over her bed masturbating. He'd pulled stuff out of her drawers, underwear, other intimate items and clearly, at least it's clear to me, his intention was for her to come home and find the mess plus what he'd deposited on her bed and scare the crap out of her. He was interrupted, he pushed her she hit her head on the bedside table and passed out then he ran. Simmons decided that since he hadn't actually ejaculated there was no point in testing the duvet nor the rug by the bed. Luckily some SOCO better at their job than him bagged both so I'm going to look at them now."

"But if he didn't..."

"Come on Spence you're a man of the world an erect penis doesn't only excrete fluid at the point of ejaculation. There could easily be pre-seminal fluid or traces of it."

"Was there any other evidence? Finger prints or other DNA?"

"Yes but that was discounted as unreliable they'd had a relationship he'd been in her bedroom on numerous occasions there was no way to know when the evidence had been left." Frankie replied making note of the name and date of death of the new victim.

"He's a cunning bastard how has he been this lucky for this long?" Spence snapped getting up and staring at the board. "4 women, 5 if you include Grace, in 4 years and he's like fucking Teflon nothing sticks."

"He's not lucky, much as I hate to admit it he's clever. He's a manipulator." Boyd replied putting his arm protectively around Graces waist pulling her close. "But whether it's luck or cleverness it's going to run out this time, in fact it already has."

"Damn right. Grace is your friend going to meet you for lunch?" Mel asked going back to looking through the boxes of evidence.

"Yes we're meeting at one in the Cobblers"

"I still think I should go with you." Boyd replied the firm determination in his voice making her smile as she shook he head. "Grace just look at this stuff, at what we now know he's capable of please..."

"Look if it will make you feel better you can walk me over and I'll ring you when I'm ready to leave again and you can pick me up."

"You'll not leave the building alone between when I drop you off and when I pick you up again?"

"No."

"OK. Mel and Spence go speak to Hayley Jenkins she's a student she's probably still in bed at this time on a Sunday morning so you should get her in."

"We're on it." Spence replied lifting his coat as Mel did the same and they left the room.

"And I'm going to see if I can find this autopsy report." Frankie smiled giving Grace a reassuring pat on the arm as she left too.

"What are you thinking?" Boyd asked once they were alone and he watched Grace stare at the evidence board for a second sighing heavily.

"You remember when I said last night I couldn't predict what he'd do based in the information we had?"

"Yeah but we have a lot more already and we will have even more once Frankie works her magic."

"I know but that's the problem." Grace sighed moving over the board touching each picture in turn as she spoke. "There will be evidence of sexual activity on Julia Simpson's autopsy, he may have raped her or he may have threatened her into sleeping with him but it will have happened. We know he tried to rape Sophie Williams and from what he said to her when he attacked her had she not gone to pastoral the next day he would definitely have followed through and tried again. We don't know enough about this third victim Andrea Pritchard we need to speak to her there's too many holes in her statement, but if there wasn't something similar or the threat of it I'll be very surprised. Then there's Veronica Smyth. She came home and interrupted him but I don't think he ever had any intention of leaving. I think he wasn't expecting her home for hours and what he'd already done to her most intimate belongings had aroused him. I think he lashed out and ran because she startled him but if she hadn't he'd have been waiting for her, definitely raped her and possibly worse, I think he could have completely lost control and seriously injured or killed her. We were wrong he isn't starting to escalate he has already and I don't think he cares anymore about getting caught. This is all about control, about debasing and objectifying women he feels rejected him. This time it's all that and more, I haven't just rejected him I've challenged him professionally he won't have taken well to that. These other women were all students or in positions were he already had an element of control over them. I'm not he has nothing to threaten me with to keep control. He doesn't see the women he's with as anything other than a sexual object for him to use as he wishes I didn't fit into that box that's why he won't care about getting caught."

"What does that mean for us?" Boyd asked as he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder feeling her tremble slightly.

"He's single minded now. He doesn't care about his career, about the fact you're around or the rest of the team or this time he's likely to get caught. He doesn't care about what happens later or consequences he only wants one thing right now and he'll do anything to get it."

"You." Boyd whispered as she nodded again and he held her tighter staring at the evidence on the board and feeling raw anger rise in his chest. "He's not getting near you. I'll kill him if I have to to keep you safe and I don't care about the consequences either."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 17**

"Right Gracie we've a couple of hours before you have to meet Sarah McKeown I want to talk about what he was actually like when you were together. We need to get inside his head and while normally I'm happy...no make that delighted to leave that completely to you you're not profiling him alone. We'll work through it together." Boyd said quietly setting a cup in front of her. "It's that lemon rubbish you like I still don't know how you can through the day without caffeine."

"Because I want to actually live a bit longer and not die of a heart attack. It was give up caffeine or give up booze and I wasn't giving up a good glass of wine." Grace smiled as he sat beside her at the table and they both faced the board.

"You better live a lot longer. Now talk to me Doctor Foley, I know it's hard to do but imagine you're not in the frame on this first. These poor women are the victims what do we know about him from them?"

"Ok well we've got two students, one undergrad and one almost finished her studies and fully qualified. Andrea Pritchard was a research fellow and Veronica Smyth was on a post grad internship in his department at the hospital..."

"Like you said already all people he had something over, something he could use to threaten them or that would mean they were reluctant to speak out against him."

"Yes it's all about domination and control. In bed he's an extremely selfish lover I can testify to that..."

"I thought we weren't getting to you yet."

"That was a lovely thought Peter but a lot of what we will learn about him will come from my interactions with him. I can handle it darling I promise." Grace smiled meeting his eyes for a second. "Can you?"

"You mean can I listen to you talk about being with him? I have to. I don't want to and that's not about jealousy it's about the fact I know all that time you were in danger and I didn't know. I have to do every step of this with you and I will so talk." Boyd replied kissing her gently.

"After this case no more inappropriate behaviour in work. It's not fair on the others. They'll let it go for now and so will I because I need it while we're working on this but then..."

"I know complete professionalism in the work place."

"Exactly. Anyway back to what I was saying. He's a selfish lover he makes no effort to please his partner. I don't think in the months we were sleeping together he ever touched me below the waist with anything other than his penis. He never tried to please me orally or with his fingers. In fact he never even touched me to make sure I was ready before he penetrated me. I learned quickly to make sure I was even if that meant...well you know what, because in the beginning there were times when there was nothing enjoyable about that initial connection. If I'm honest I think he would have thought the idea of touching me there distasteful like that part of my body where he was concerned was only for one thing and he didn't want to think about what I might like or not like so long as he was getting what he wanted."

"Fuck the man I such a dickhead. How are these women with him for so long?"

"With them I think they got themselves into something they couldn't get out of. I told you on Friday night he can come across as very caring and gentlemanly out of the bedroom and so long as no other man looks near you."

"And you?"

"You know why. I needed someone and he just seemed to come back into my life at the right moment..."

"What do you mean back into your life?" Boyd asked looking at her for a second as his words seemed to make her think. "You knew him before? Did you have a relationship in the past?"

"No. He made a very clumsy pass at me once years ago then again just before I started working here but we worked together occasionally as far as I was concerned that was it. He used to be brought in when I was working at Broadmore, he consulted on cases where the prisoner had ritualistic elements to their behaviour. He used to ask now and then if I wanted to go for a drink, one night I did and he made advances to me afterward. I told him I wasn't interested and he never did it again..."

"Until?"

"Until my leaving party. Most of the people I'd worked with over the years where there at some part of the night. Toward the end of the evening I went to the ladies and when I came out he was waiting for me. He made a drunken pass, backed me into a corner telling me it was my last chance to let him show me what a good time he could give me. I told him he was drunk and to basically back off, he left the party and I never saw him again until just before Christmas. It had only been a couple of months since Glasgow I was still a mess and trying to convince myself I wasn't. There was a faculty party at the university and he was there. Like I said earlier I knew he was around I'd heard the rumours about Sophie Williams but we'd not actually seen each other since the night of the party. He apologised for how he was back then, put it down to the stress of his divorce. A couple of weeks later he called and invited me to some New Year's thing. I couldn't go I was spending it with the kids but then he was on the phone all the time. Eventually I gave in."

"Grace how long ago was the leaving party when you told him for the second time you weren't interested?" Boyd asked seeing the same thing dawn on her that had just dawned on him as her hand sprang to her mouth and she shook her head firmly. "Gracie its ok just tell me how long?"

"Four and a half years. I left Broadmore a month before starting here. I went on a week's holiday then finished the book I was writing then started here. Oh god Peter you don't think...Oh god you do..."

"Do you?"

"Oh god." Grace gasped her head resting in her hands for a second as she tried to think straight. It was textbook. Rejected by someone he wanted, someone with the confidence and professional equality to do it so he turns to women easier to manipulate and control. "If you're right this changes everything these women aren't just easy objects of control and violence they're substitutes."

"Substitutes for you." Boyd said quietly his heart aching for her as she nodded slowly.

"He was recently divorced when he first started consulting at Broadmore. His wife had left him and moved to Canada with some man she'd been having an affair with for years. He's never told me that but I heard it in one of those "the poor man had no idea" conversations between colleagues where I tutted and shook my head like we all do. If he fixated on me then when he was already feeling like he'd been made an idiot of and been rejected it would have been dangerous when I rejected him. Shit Peter this just gets worse, these poor women I feel so..."

"Don't dare say you feel responsible Grace. You're not. We don't even know if we're right it could be a coincidence."

"You don't believe in coincidence any more than I do." Grace sighed standing up suddenly unable to sit the fear and anger rising in her making her shake. "We have to stop him. God he's such a twisted fucking bastard. What makes any man think they can just abuse women because the one they wanted didn't want them it's..."

"Grace...Gracie come here!" Boyd said quietly standing up and stopping her as she crumpled in his arms and for the first time since all this had started he heard her sob quietly. Holding her knew he had to let her. To just be there and let her release the tension, pain, anger, fear, everything she was feeling then she'd be able to carry on.

"Professor McKenzie I've cancelled your diary for the week and got your rounds covered. Is there anything else you need from me today?"

"Thanks Susan. No that's great you enjoy the break too we both deserve it go get on with your Sunday." Alan McKenzie smiled as his elderly secretary nodded and left as he locked the door from the inside behind her. He'd been there since leaving Grace's the night before and as soon as it was appropriate he'd called his devoted diary keeper asking her to come and clear his appointments and rounds for that week. He'd told her he needed to finish a paper he was writing and he was going to his cottage on the coast to do it. She'd been there in ten minutes and now an hour later everything was done and as he heard the outer door close he knew he was alone again.

Switching on the monitor on his computer he hit the slide show button again watching the images that flashed in front of him running his hand over the instant bulge in his groin that they caused. She'd had no idea how often he photographed her. Sometimes when they were together in daylight, sometimes while following her while she worked but his favourites where the ones he took at night, while she slept, when she had been freshly screwed by him and was naked in the bed. Then he took his time to take shots he wanted while she slept. Now watching those images play in front of him he released his throbbing cock into his hand stroking it letting himself get lost in thinking how much he was going to enjoy seeing her like she was again, fucking her, showing her she should be with him until he came with a satisfied grunt. Taking a moment to clean up he reached for the phone dialling and waiting until it was answered.

"Carla it's Alan. Look I need the cottage opened up tomorrow. I'm going to be there until at least Thursday. Can you do it for me and get a shop in. Plenty of the wine I like and some nice steaks, chicken, maybe some salmon you know the drill. I'm bringing someone very special with me and once we're there I don't want us to have to leave or to be disturbed...yeah that'd be nice get logs in and light the stove, get some flowers or something basically make the place look good. There's plenty of money in the rest account for it all isn't there...great just get whatever you need to make it perfect." He concluded hanging up the phone with a satisfied smile. Carla was the best letting agent he'd ever worked with. She seamlessly dealt with lettings in summer and in winter she'd open and prepare the cottage any time he called. The last time had been New Year's. That time Grace had said no. This time she wasn't going to get the chance. Reaching for the mouse he clicked on the file full of photos of her about to delete it when he smiled and shook his head.

"Actually you know what Detective Superintendant Boyd, when she's gone and you're trying to find her maybe I'll just leave this for you to see. Only fair after all. When I'm done she'll either be mine and never want to see you or your ridiculous unit again or no one else will have her definitely not you. You should have something to remember her by either way."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 18**

"Is Grace ok? I mean I know she's not but she looked like she'd been crying when she just passed me." Frankie said quietly coming into the squad room after passing Grace on her way to the ladies.

"No. She will be though. We've just realised her involvement in this goes a lot further back than we thought, she didn't take it well." Boyd sighed taking a second before Grace returned to fill Frankie in.

"Jesus no wonder she looked upset. God Boyd this keeps getting..."

"Getting worse? Yeah I said that." Grace interrupted with a weak smile as she entered the room again.

"Grace he's a bastard you can't let this get to you. You're safe, we're all going to make sure you stay that way. If you move so much as 2 steps from now on one of us moves with you until this twisted prick is off the streets."

"I know. Did you get Julia Simpson's PM report?"

"Yes I have it here and I've emailed asking for the histology slides to be sent over too. You were right there was evidence of sexual activity in the hours prior to her death. The pathologist couldn't rule out rape but he couldn't conclusively say it was either. There as evidence the sex was rough, some internal bruising but no outward injuries or sighs of force."

"She let him. That doesn't mean it was consensual." Grace sighed noting the new information about Julia Simpson under her picture. "Consent isn't just about not saying no. Look at this poor girl what had he done to her in the space of a few months? She committed suicide almost exactly a year after my last interaction with him."

"We need a timeline. Starting with the date of your leaving party and ending when you and him met again before Christmas. We need to know if there are any significant gaps then we'll know if we still looking for more victims." Boyd said firmly knowing he had to keep Grace busy or she'd make herself ill thinking over and over ways she might be responsible for the events they were investigating. Moving to the second empty transparent board he lifted one of the large chalk pens from the desk. "Ok when was your leaving party?"

"October '99. 14th. I remember because my holiday was booked for 16th and it was a stretch to find a night that suited everyone before it." Grace replied knowing exactly what he was doing. She needed to focus, she needed to feel like she was doing something to keep herself safe too. She couldn't just rely on their protection no matter how determined they were she had to play her part too.

"And Julia Simpson committed suicide on August 30th 2000." Frankie added watching as Boyd put the date on the board. "Do we know when first got involved with him?"

"According to Laura's notes the roommate said it was around Christmas 99."

"Ok so for argument's sake we'll say from December '99 till October '00 he was with Julia."

"Andrea Pritchard was next." Grace replied "They started in January '01 but there's still something about her that bothers me. We need to find her and speak to her Boyd. All we actually know is that she dated him for "a few months" and he "harassed" her when she broke it off. Her statement is too patchy and full of holes there's something more to her story I know there is. Even when Veronica Smyth came forward and Bennett tried to contact her again he could only talk to her mother. She said her daughter didn't want to add anything to her statement, is she the "off the rails" victim Sam was talking about?"

"He didn't say which one but then it was 2:30 in the morning. I'll call him again when you're at lunch." Boyd replied adding Andrea Pritchard to the timeline. "Sophie Williams was next wasn't she?"

"Yes November '01 she said they were only together for a month or so but then there was a six week period of harassment." Frankie agreed. "And he started seeing Veronica Smyth in the September of '02. The incident in her home was May '03. That's when he was questioned again but by June the investigation was over and he hadn't been charged."

"And I met him again in December 2003 until this weekend."

"Was your relationship sexual from the beginning?" Boyd asked giving her a reassuring smile as she shook her head.

"No, actually I was very resistant at the start. It wasn't really that long after what had happened with us, it was early February before we fist slept together. Why?"

"Because for a man like him May one year to February the next is a long time without some sort of sexual relationship, especially since for a couple of those months he was in your company unable to act on what he really wanted to do. I suppose he could have been scared off but the second investigation."

"He wasn't scared. He'd have felt that being exonerated just proved he had a right to do what he was doing." Grace replied shaking her head firmly. "I know I said last night it was a possibility but knowing what we know now about him I don't think it is."

"So you think there might be another victim?" Frankie asked as Grace moved to the board touching two places on the timeline.

"The gap between Sophie Williams and Veronica Smyth bothers me. And I agree with Boyd the gap between Veronica and me seems too long, and I can't get away from the niggling feeling there's more to Andrea Pritchard's story. Frankie you didn't say if there was any DNA in the Simpson autopsy."

"Yes from semen but it doesn't match anything on file."

"Why didn't Bennett get a sample?"

"He'd not have been able to force McKenzie without charging him and I doubt he'd have volunteered one." Boyd replied seeing Grace pause for a second clearly thinking. "What?"

"I changed the bed on Thursday he'd stayed on Wednesday night it was after I'd first contacted him about Hugh Cullen and we fought, really fought. I told him to leave in the end but he'd had too much to drink to drive. He ended up staying and I woke up in the night, he was awake too and very persistent so, well if you think, I haven't washed the sheets yet you know what I'm saying here Frankie."

"If we got a result we couldn't use it, not officially." Frankie replied looking at Boyd already knowing what he was going to say.

"But we'd know and when we have more of a case and hand it to Bennett he can get an admissible sample.

"Yes and he doesn't have to know we already have a sample. Grace I know this is an indelicate question but I assume he didn't wear a condom there'll be..."

"He didn't and there is that's why I changed the sheets as soon as I got home on Thursday. I can give you the key if you want to go get them they're in the basket on top of the washing machine in the utility room."

"Go get them Frankie let's have something concrete for comparison." Boyd replied as Grace moved toward her office and Frankie followed.

"If you get back with them while I'm at lunch try to keep Boyd away from them when you're working on them. He's doing really well but he's already on edge and I don't think he needs to see them nor do Mel and Spence."

"Grace am I going to find more than evidence of sexual intercourse?" Frankie asked her eyes narrowing as Grace shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"OK. You're amazing you know that don't you. I don't think I could ever be as strong as you're being. Basket on top of the washing machine?"

"Yes."

"OK see you when you get back from lunch. Be careful!"

"You too." Grace replied lifting her coat and her handbag and taking a deep breath. "Boyd time to do your bodyguard bit and escort me across the road. Let's see if Sarah can shed any light on those missing time periods or anything else for that matter."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 19**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay I could get a table in the corner and just keep an eye on you." Boyd asked as they entered the small pub facing the station and the thought of leaving her was almost unbearable.

"Go back to the office, speak to Bennett and see if you can track down Andrea Pritchard. I promise I'll call you as soon as we're done, look Sarah is already here." Grace replied kissing him tenderly before moving across the room to where her friend was already sitting as he watched her. She knew to walk away was going to be hard for him be she needed him to do it, she needed to prove she could do this alone too.

"Grace?" He called as she turned back toward him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled before turning back and finally reaching the table.

"Grace! I'm so glad you called I've been meaning to get in touch but you know how it is sometimes." Sarah McKeown smiled as she glanced behind her to see Boyd still watching them. "Who'd the gorgeous brooding man I just heard tell you he loves you?"

"Peter Boyd, DSI in charge of my unit and always dark and brooding but in the very best way." Grace replied returning her friend's smile as she tried to sound normal and not jump right in with the questions running through her mind.

"Thank god! I heard a rumour you were involved with Alan McKenzie that's why I was meaning to get in touch. I was worried about you."

"Why? I mean why were you worried about me?"

"You've heard the rumours about him and students I know you have just like me and where you're concerned he's a bit, well for want of a better word, a bit creepy." Sarah continued the clear relief that she felt at finding out Grace was in a relationship with someone else leaving her with a dilemma. She could keep her friend in the dark about the fact that she had been involved with McKenzie and let her keep talking. Or she could tell her and risk her clamming up.

"Creepy? OK that's an interesting choice of words for a highly qualified psychologist." She smiled knowing the choice was an easy one she needed the information and if a little white lie by omission was what it took to get it she could live with it.

"He used to quiz me about you once he knew you'd supervised me, in the end I told him you were my friend and if he wanted someone to gossip about you to go find someone else."

"Right well thanks for that, you said rumours about students, plural. I only knew about that one girl who was doing her speciality with him and prompted that enquiry."

"Oh that was a couple of years ago." Sarah replied clearly getting into the relaxed gossipy tone as Grace felt her stomach tighten. Pausing while the waiter took their order and left them both a glass of wine she sipped hers waiting for Sarah to start once again not wanting to push but desperate for her to continue. "Last year there was this other girl, young thing she was only second year undergrad. She complained her tried it on with her at the Halloween social thing in the department and then again in January during a one to one tutorial. It was all over the department that he was up to his old tricks again then suddenly she withdrew the complaint and dropped out of the course. There was talk she was pregnant by some boyfriend her parents wouldn't approve of she was going to try to blame it on Alan but then the boyfriend wanted her to run off with him and she did. Then there was Melinda Carson. That was terrible the things he put her through."

"Melinda Carson? The deputy course director what she got to do with him?"

"God Grace for someone in and out of the department as much as you are you really pay no attention to what's going on in the background do you? I've always admired that about you I can't resist a bit of gossip myself."

"I don't have time for gossip when I do make it into the department to lecture or whatever. You know what my work load is like since I started working with the CCU, that's why I have you to keep me up to date." Grace smiled needing her friend to continue now even more. Melinda Carson didn't fit his pattern. She was a smart, confident, professional woman in a position of power not someone he could easily threaten or manipulate. She couldn't imagine her being tormented by McKenzie the way the younger women had been. "I thought Melinda was married, in fact I know she is her husband was at the Christmas party."

"Yes well that was the first time they'd been seen in public together since it happened, I can't believe it completely passed you by."

"Sarah spit it out you have me on the edge of my seat here!"

"It was a couple of months after the whole enquiry thing. She told Alex Mercer that she'd had a drunken one night thing with Alan it meant nothing and all that but now he was pestering her. She said he'd threatened to tell her husband if she refused to sleep with him again. She maintains she didn't but Alex thinks she did a few times to try to keep things quiet then eventually she told him to get lost and do his worst. She figured he'd tell her hubby, she'd deny it, it'd be her word against his and she could smooth it out."

"So what happened?"

"He didn't contact her husband directly but a couple of weeks later photos turned up addressed to hubby dearest of her lying naked in "someone's" bed. Alex wanted her to take it to the board but she wouldn't apparently she convinced her husband it was a one night thing with a stranger but it nearly ended a twenty year marriage just because she wouldn't do what Alan wanted."

"My god I didn't hear that, why isn't the board doing anything about it if these things keep happening?" Grace asked already knowing the answer but having to pretend she didn't.

"Melinda wouldn't report it and she wouldn't let Alex either. He was cleared of the first investigation and the second girl left before she actually made anything official. He'll slip up eventually he'll pick on the wrong woman I'm just glad it's not you. Now tell me about the dishy DSI is it serious? He certainly looked like it was."

"Did you get them Frankie?" Boyd shouted from his office as he saw Frankie move through the squad room a large evidence bag in her hand.

"Yes exactly where Grace said they'd be I'm leaving her keys on her desk then I'm going to go and get started with them."

"I'm coming with you."

"Boyd are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I'm about to examine the sheets on which the woman you love had sex with another man. A man we now know poses a serious threat to her."

"That's exactly why it is a good idea." Boyd replied as they both put on white coats and entered the lab. "None of you really get it do you, I thought you might given our conversation the other day."

"I do Boyd, you think this is all your fault, you think if you hadn't been an idiot last year she'd not have got involved with McKenzie and she'd be safe. I get it I really do but you can't change the past you can only do what you can now to keep her safe."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Well standing over me while I cut up her sheets and DNA test them isn't the way to do it. Bugger off and do some police stuff leave the science to me, stop being all Boydish and make yourself useful I bet she left you instructions I wouldn't like to be you if you haven't followed them." Frankie replied with a small sigh of relief as he nodded. Grace had asked her to keep him away from it, she'd promised and right now Grace needed to know she could trust them all, she wasn't going to be the one to break that faith.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 20**

"Is Grace back from lunch yet?" Mel called walking back into the squad room alone as Boyd shook his head.

"No. I'm starting to get worried where's Spence how did you get on with the girl?" Boyd asked glad someone had finally returned so he didn't sit staring alone at his phone waiting for Grace to call.

"How long's she been there?"

"About an hour."

"Jesus Boyd that's no time. She can't just sit down interrogate her friend and leave, she needs to at least make it seem like she didn't have an ulterior motive for asking to meet." Mel laughed trying to lighten his mood but knowing she as failing miserably. "We do need her back soon though Hayley Jenkins is in the relatives room with Spence. She'll talk but she says Grace told her if she had to talk to us she'd be there too."

"Yeah she did say that last night. Look don't leave her in the relatives room Grace will go mad if we do. Close the blinds in her office and put her in there so she can't see all this stuff but she's at least comfortable. I'll call her, in fact I'll just go over and get her..."

"Boyd slow down why don't you just text her, tell her that the girl is here and she's scared. If I know Grace she'll be on the phone in seconds getting you to come get her. That way you get to have it both ways, she's back here were we can watch her and you don't come across as an overprotective dick and like you're trying to wrap her in cotton wool."

"You're spending too much time with her you know you're getting way too good at playing all of us." Boyd smiled as Mel winked at him before closing Grace's blinds and going to get their witness. Opening his phone he text and waited patiently for about 5 minutes before the fact she hadn't instantly rang started to worry him, by 10 minutes he was panicking and by 15 he was about to walk out the door.

"Where is she? What's he done to her Boyd he hasn't hurt her has he?" Grace asked bustling into the room just as he was about to go and look for her. "Don't look at me like that, I was about to call you when Stevens from firearms said hi, he was heading back over so I came with him, I had a bloody armed guard don't panic now where's Hayley?"

"In your office but for now into mine, what the hell where you thinking?" Boyd snapped in an angry whisper. "So what if you were with Stevens as far as he's concerned he's having a little stroll across the road with a woman who works downstairs, he's not observing his surroundings or..."

"Stop it! I was fine it was 200 yards Boyd my god the way you're getting on you'd think I'd wandered through Hyde Park alone at midnight! If I had walked out the door of the Cobblers and Alan McKenzie had so much as breathed on me you know as well as I do that one scream and half the station who were all standing around the corner having a smoke would have been all over him! Not to mention I'm pretty sure you are so uptight right now you'd probably have heard me down here! Please darling, relax just a tiny bit, I'm not saying be complacent, in fact none of us should based on what I've just heard but trust me to know when I am and am not safe ok?"

"You promised you'd ring me."

"I know and if Stevens hadn't been right there I would no matter how close the station or anyone else was but I knew I'd be ok. Now please I'm worried about Hayley can we go deal with her then I'll fill you in on what found out from Sarah?"

"No more going rogue..."

"I didn't go rogue I walked across the road with a man in possession of a gun."

"You know what I mean. You want to me be able to relax and let you do things you need to without standing guard then I need to know if you promise I will pick you up the I will pick you up." Boyd said firmly squeezing her hand the look in his eyes making her determination melt a little.

"Ok I promise..."

"You promised before."

"Yes but this time I really promise I'm sorry I know you're worried."

"I'm not worried I'm fucking terrified Gracie please give a little for me on this I don't want to control you or think I should be able to dictate to you. When this is over I promise I'll be back to being normal but I can't lose you so work with me ok?"

"OK. Now let's go talk to Hayley." Grace smiled kissing him gently before returning his tender hand squeeze and heading out of the office as he watched her go. The moment of pure relief combined with panic he'd felt when he heard her voice as she came into the room was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was crushing like someone had a vice on all his internal organs and tightened it for the split second it took to actually look at her and see she was safe. He knew as their relationship went on she'd not let him act like he was now she'd hate it in fact but he'd meant it when he said he needed her to let him for now. Just like she'd said for this case only she'd over look over his over familiarity because she needed it he needed her to forgive his over protectiveness too. He had to be that way he didn't know how not to be for now because looking across the small hallway from his office to hers and seeing her talk in gently to the young girl waiting there he knew he would never get over the loss of her if it happened nor the fact he'd know this time it really was his fault.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 21**

"Doctor Foley are you ok? I made them bring me because you said you'd be here if they had to ask me any more questions but really I wanted to know you were ok are you ok I..."

"Hayley stop and take a breath please you're turning blue. I'm fine I'm more worried about you right now." Grace said quietly in the reassuring quite tone that she always had and which at that moment seemed to subconsciously relax everyone in the room not just the girl. Watching as the young girl's eyes snapped to Boyd where he'd just entered the room she reached out placing her hand gently on Hayley's arm. "It's ok no one here is going to be unpleasant to you, no one is angry with you we just need to talk to you, would you like some tea?"

"I'll make it, let me just get some fresh water." Spence said with a small smile lifting the kettle off Grace's end table and leaving the room as Boyd took the seat he'd just vacated and smiled at Hayley.

"Doctor Foley is right Hayley I know it was all really frightening and abrupt last night but she's safe why were you so worried, did Professor McKenzie contact you again last night after we left?" He asked quietly and without any edge to his voice as Grace made a mental note to thank him later. She knew his desire to keep her safe meant he would want any information as quickly as possible and that could make him bullish and inconsiderate. Not today though and she'd never been more grateful for his ability to now and then show someone other than her that he did have a more sensitive side too.

"I told him I didn't want to talk to him but he kept ringing and ringing and in the end I picked up. He asked what I'd said to you and I told him me and George got into real trouble after he left and that we had to speak to you and Mr Boyd. He got really mad and started like properly ranting about how he was going to make you see...he said he was going to make you see he was right and Mr Boyd was wrong and..."

"Sssssh don't cry its fine Hayley look at me everything is ok you can see I'm just fine and so is Boyd so he might have ranted but that's all he did." Grace said quietly seeing the glance exchanged by Mel and Boyd and glad Hayley didn't as her view of them was obscured by Spence returning with the kettle. "Make her one of the lemon and rosehip ones Spence it'll help calm her a little. Hayley did he threaten you personally or just me?"

"Not the way he threatened you but he told me not to bother coming to see him on Monday for tutorial because he wouldn't be there and he didn't think he could help with my thesis anymore because I'd been so unhelpful to him then he just hung up. I didn't care about that though I was more worried about you and I didn't know how to contact you until they turned up today."

"Well thank you for worrying but I'm ok honestly and don't worry about your course nothing will happening just keep taking lectures and asking fantastic questions like you did the day I was there and you'll do great. Are you ok now if I leave you with Mel to drink your tea then she'll take you back home?"

"Yeah I'm sorry again about last night and Doctor Foley please be careful." Hayley replied with a weak smile as Grace stood returning her smile and nodding as she caught Mel's eye and waited until she joined her outside the office.

"There's something she's not saying."

"I noticed she never actually mentioned you in the conversation with McKenzie but when you asked if he'd threatened her too she said not the way he threatened you. You think he said something she doesn't want to repeat either to you or in front of Boyd?"

"Exactly so we'll leave give her a little while just talk to her and let her drink her tea you're closer to her age and she doesn't see you as directly involved so she might open up."

"Ok where are you going?"

"To see Frankie hopefully she has some results for me. There were developments while you were out we'll do a full update once she's gone." Grace replied smiling reassuringly at Mel before leaving the room and heading for the lab.

"Hi Frankie how did it go did you find them?" She asked buttoning up the white coat she'd put on as she entered the room.

"No bodyguard?" Frankie asked looking over her shoulder as Grace shook her head.

"Don't joke if McKenzie doesn't kill me before this is over Boyd will have smothered me to death."

"Yeah right well I'm on Boyd's side and on that note before he does get here we need to talk. Grace I found traces of blood on the sheet as well as semen, you said you woke up and McKenzie was "persistent" did he rape you?"

"No Frankie!" Grace replied a little louder than she'd meant to as she saw Frankie's eyes narrow a little. "I promise Frankie he didn't I just wasn't as ready as he was he's not the world's most considerate lover and at the beginning it was uncomfortable. I didn't notice there was actually blood on the sheets or I'd have warned you. Do you really think if he'd raped me any of this would be an issue? He'd have been upstairs talking to CID within the hour I was an idiot to get involved with him I didn't have a lobotomy for god sake."

"I know but given what we know about him now I had to ask you know that don't you?" Frankie replied pulling Grace into a tight hug as she nodded. "This is bloody scary Grace I swear give me two minutes alone with this guy and he'll never hurt you or anyone else again. I'll kill him in a way no one will ever be able to trace then send him out of here to an unmarked grave with a smile on my face."

"You'd have to get in line behind me." Boyd said firmly entering the room just in time to hear the end of the conversation. "Between mine, Mel's and Spence's experience of murder, yours of forensics and Grace's ability to coach us all on acting innocent we could get away with it, will we give up on this investigating bullshit and just hunt him down?"

"Tempting but I like the idea of him dying a slow and painful death behind bars better." Grace replied quietly shrugging as they both stared at her in surprise. "What? Once in a while I'm not allowed to give up on keeping everyone calm and rational and feel the same hatred for someone you all do?"

"Course you are and if there was ever a case to let your calm detachment slip this is the one Grace hold onto that anger it'll keep you sharp through all this." Boyd replied with a smile feeling a surge of pride in just how amazingly she was coping as they all turned to the table where a section of her sheets were mounted.

"I sent the rest of them to the incinerator Grace I figured you'd not want them back once I got what I needed." Frankie said quietly nodding as Grace gave her a grateful smile. "Ok so normally I'm queen of bad news good news around here but this time it's all good news, evidence wise anyway."

"So you were able to get a sample?" Boyd asked his eyes meeting Grace's for a second in a move she knew was designed to reassure her that he was ok with the whole situation.

"Yes as you said Grave there was a clearly recoverable sample on the base sheet, I got a profile which matched the sample from Julia Simmons so we can say definitively that McKenzie had sex with her in the hours before her death."

"Great! Brilliant Frankie I know we can't use it but at least we know something solid."

"Boyd I said it was all good news I'm not done yet." Frankie smiled moving Grace's sheet aside and pulling a second fabric toward her. "This is from Veronica Smyth's comforter now it's not conclusive because it was pre-seminal fluid rather than from semen itself so it's harder to extract..."

"But?" Grace asked as Frankie moved to the light box on the wall putting three transparencies onto it.

"But this and this are the two definite samples from Grace's sheets and from the evidence in the Julia Simmons case and this is the Veronica Smyth one. There are enough similarities that if this was a normal case and you were pushing me like you normally do Boyd I would say that it is unlikely to get these many similarities unless the owner of the conclusive samples and this one were closely related."

"So for the purposes of this very unconventional investigation you're saying..."

"Yes Boyd between the three of us standing here if that sample from Veronica Smyth's comforter isn't McKenzie's I will pack up and go work in Tesco because I don't see any way it couldn't be." Frankie interrupted folding her arms triumphantly across her chest as Grace smiled letting out the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. It wasn't much but finally it felt like they had something solid to build on and they might actually get to Alan McKenzie before he got to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 22**

"So let me get this straight we've now got seven victims if we include you?" Spence asked an hour later as Grace finished filling them in on her lunch. "And we know he's been fixated on you probably for over four years? Grace you have to swear you won't take a single step without one of us until this is over and we've nailed this twisted bastard."

"We don't know for sure about the fixation but it seems like an unlikely coincidence and I won't I've already promised. Mel did you get anything more from Hayley?"

"Not while we were here but when I got her home before she got out of the car she made me promise that I'd make sure you were ok and you'd be careful. I pressed her on what he'd said and eventually she got a bit upset again but admitted he'd been threatening. She said he said that he was going to make sure that you saw things his way and if you didn't then you wouldn't be with anyone else. She said he was ranting like some sort of madman and talking about how he was going to get you away from all of us, particularly Boyd, then you'd realise you should be with him." Mel replied seeing Boyd's fist bunch angrily at his sides as he took a protective step closer to Grace. "I told her not to worry that we would all make sure you were safe but she's scared and not for herself or her course but for you."

"He's such a...god I can't even think of a word calling him a bastard is an insult to bastards." Frankie sighed as she stood and took her turn to fill them in on the DNA evidence she'd found knowing every new piece of information was making it harder for them all not to lock Grace in her home with an armed guard on both entrances.

"So we've the beginnings of a case, the sooner we can put this all together and give it to Bennett to get McKenzie off the streets the better." Boyd sighed lifting the sheet of paper he'd been making notes on earlier before he spoke again. "Well while you were all working and Grace was getting us info from Sarah I made some calls. I spoke to Sam again and you were right Grace Andrea Pritchard is the victim her was talking about. Apparently when they initially interviewed her she was a mess they believed he'd raped her more than once but they couldn't get a coherent statement out of her to press forward with then her parents swept in and she was gone. When Veronica Smyth came forward he tried to contact her again but was stonewalled by her mother he says we'll have trouble getting to her but he's given us the address anyway. Grace do you think this woman Melinda will speak to us?"

"I can call her in the morning and ask her I think we need to speak to anyone involved who's still around. Look it's been a really long day why don't we all go back to my place and we can carry on talking about it there if you want but I'll cook and we can have a drink and relax at the same time being stuck here in the dungeon isn't exactly helping any of us and it's after 6 on a Sunday evening."

"I'm all for that but you don't need to cook Grace we can order in." Boyd smiled as she shook her head firmly.

"I want to cook it makes me feel better you know that and you all eat far too much junk food as it is."

"Ok well we'll all meet up in an hour at your place." Mel smiled waiting until Grace moved to get her coat and handbag before turning to Boyd. "You're staying with her tonight and every night until this is over right because if you're not then I will she shouldn't be alone we could do some sort of rota and..."

"Are you mad? Of course I'm staying." Boyd replied pulling some notes out of his wallet and handing them to Spence. "Stop on the way and get some wine and beers or whatever be sure to get a couple of bottles of that Merlot she likes I'll take her home now."

"How are you holding up?" Boyd asked quietly when they'd finally reached Grace's home and were properly alone for the first time since he'd called the others the night before. "It's ok to not be ok you know. I know I'm not I'm terrified something is going to happen to you and I'm going to lose you."

"Peter nothing in the world could make you lose me short of him..."

"Don't say it."

"OK but so you know I'm not scared of him I know I have you and the other's and I'm smarter than him so I will be ok." Grace replied sitting on his lap and kissing him gently for a second. "This is far from over, he will be determined to get to me you know that as well as I do but I'm not frightened that he ever will."

"Good because he'd have to kill me first...That'll be the others and we've done nothing for dinner except sit here cuddling like a couple of teenagers." Boyd smiled as she went to go answer the door and he stopped her, "No you don't, you don't go opening the door to anyone until this is over I'll get it you promised us a home cooked meal."

"And that's exactly what you're going to get." Grace replied as the door bell rang again and he got up to answer it waiting until she'd walked into the kitchen before opening the door.

"What the hell." He muttered as he opened the door to find no one on the other side and scanned the street his heart beating harder in his chest as he noticed the large brown envelope weighed down by one of the small fairy statues in Grace's porch. "Grace! Gracie come here."

"What? I thought you were just letting them in what's wrong I..."

"In that bottomless pit of a handbag of yours do you have any gloves?"

"Yes, why what is it?"Grace asked lifting her handbag off the hook by the door and retrieving a pair of latex gloves and watching as he put them on before lifting the envelope she was seeing for the first time. Feeling her blood run cold she followed him inside closing the door and bolting it behind them desperate to know what was in the envelope yet sick at the thought of what it could be.

Sitting just out of sight of Grace's front door where he could observe without being seen Alan McKenzie smiled. He'd hoped it would be Boyd who found the envelope. He'd seen them arrive back, watched them through the window of Grace's sitting room as she'd sat on his lap and let him fawn all over her. They had no idea what they were dealing with, how determined he was but it wouldn't be long until they did. He'd waited over four years to get Grace Foley to himself and now that he'd experienced that nothing and no one was going to take it away from him again. When they opened the envelope they'd see that no matter what the loathsome detective superintendent or his mod of thick as two short planks coppers though she was going to be his again completely and forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 23**

"Boyd what's going on?" Spence asked practically jumping out of the car before Mel had even stopped as he saw Boyd don the gloves and lift the envelope from the porch.

"No idea the door knocked I came to see who it was and there was no one just this. Is Frankie with you?"

"I'm here take it inside, Grace have you got something like a clean bin bag you can put on the table?" Frankie asked as they all walked through the house to the kitchen.

"Yeah hold on...ok what now?" Grace asked as she laid a black bag on the table and Boyd set the envelope in the middle of it. For a second they all stared at it like it might explode and finally Boyd lifted it opening the unsealed flap at the back and pulling out the contents.

"Shit, fucking bastard I swear I'm going to kill him." He shouted as a single picture of Grace asleep her nakedness barely covered by the fine top sheet landed on the table.

"Oh god." She muttered feeling a flush of anger laced embarrassment the left her quickly as Spence gently squeezed her arm.

"Grace don't get upset, it's a piece of evidence one we call all pretend we never saw when this is all over."

"Yeah exactly, besides if I look half that good when I'm your age I'll be a very happy woman." Mel smiled her moment of teasing breaking the tension in the room as Boyd pulled out a single typed sheet of paper and read what it said aloud.

" _Until next time I thought you'd like a reminder of what I can do to you._ Grace...Gracie what are you doing." He asked as he finished reading the message and watched her move to the fridge pulling out peppers, tomatoes, minced beef and cheese.

"I'm making dinner, please put that back in the envelope and open some wine or something. "until next time" he's a complete fucking joke he'll have to kill me first!"

"We'll go get the wine and beer from the car." Frankie said quietly as Boyd nodded knowing they were giving him a moment to calm her alone as they all left the room.

"Grace stop a second and look at me. I know you're angry and embarrassed I'm furious too, no one should see you like that except me but it doesn't matter to them, it doesn't change their opinion of you. As for what he thinks he will get to do to you he's going to be very disappointed so please calm down a little, I'm supposed to be the one who throws thing and loses it completely you're scaring the children."

"Sorry." Grace said quietly giving a weak smile at his joke about their younger colleagues, there were times when she felt like they were the parents and the others the children. Letting him pull her into his arms for a second she felt a bit of the tension she was feeling drain away. "If he has that how many more does he have Peter? I didn't know he'd taken that one so how many more are there and how much more explicit do they get I mean you can see enough to make it embarrassing in that one but what if he...god Peter it feels like such a violation I feel sick and it's all because I have no way of knowing what he has access to or what he might be doing while looking at them."

"You're not going to get those answers, not yet anyway so don't torture yourself thinking about it. It is a violation, you trusted him but you're safe now and when this is all over I swear to you anything he has regarding you will be destroyed." Boyd replied his own anger rising at the images her concerns had thrown up and making it almost impossible for him not to leave, find Alan McKenzie and beat it out of him just what he had and if there were more pictures like the one now safely out of sight in the envelope. "I love you Grace don't ever forget that and the guys love and respect you their opinions of you won't change either ok? Now what are you cooking do you want some help?"

"I'm going to make chilli and no you get the drinks going let me chop and talk it helps keep me calm." Grace smiled as the others returned to the room and she smiled at them. "Sorry I should have stayed calmer it was just a shock and..."

"Don't apologise Grace you have every right to be upset and angry I assume you didn't know he took photos of you?" Frankie interrupted giving her a reassuring hug as Grace shook her head, placing all the ingredients onto the breakfast bar along with the chopping board and knives she began working now that she was able to do so and still see them all.

"You said he sent pictures of Melinda Carson to her husband, clearly he gets a kick out of photographing women without their knowledge. He is so completely fucking screwed up." Spence sighed as he took the beer Boyd held out to him and watched as for a second they all sipped their drinks and the only sound in the room was the rhythmic tap of the knife as Grace chopped.

"I still think Andrea Pritchard is the key to get to how bad this can get Peter, we need to speak to her, you and I need to go in the morning and if her mother tries to put us off we need to persuade her to back off." Grace said being the first to break the silence as she tried to focus on the other victims and not think about herself at all.

"Yeah we need to divide and conquer. We need to speak to Julia Simmons roommate, we need to try to track down Sophie Williams and Lucy Brett and you and I need to talk to Veronica Smyth and Andrea Pritchard and you need to call Melinda Carson and see if she will speak to us." Boyd agreed relaxing a little as he saw the simple act of cooking for them all calm her. "Spence you hit the computer and the phones tomorrow see if you can find Williams and Brett, Mel you take the roommate. Frankie can you check if there was ever a rape kit done on Andrea Pritchard, I know Bennett said she was a mess when she contacted them but that should still have been the first thing they did. Grace you and I will see Veronica and Melinda and try to get to speak to Andrea. We can do this, we're smarter and stronger than him tomorrow we're going to start getting somewhere I know we are."


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 24**

"No! Get off me...Peter? Peter help please...no..."

"Grace sssh...ssssh Gracie it's just a nightmare I'm here open your eyes." Boyd said firmly having been shaken from a restless sleep by the distress filled cries coming from Grace beside him.

"Stop...stop it...no...Peter please where are you..."

"I'm here Grace it's a dream open your eyes and look at me I'm right here."

"He...oh god Peter it was so real." Grace gasped when he finally managed to shake her awake the cold sweat that covered her skin and the tears she couldn't hold back making his heart ache. "He was here and I kept calling for you but you weren't and he kept touching me, I told him to stop but he wouldn't and..."

"Gracie I'm here and I wouldn't be anywhere else I promise you that, he wasn't here it was just a nightmare." Boyd whispered pulling her close as she cried gradually calming as she did.

"I'm so frightened Peter, I don't want the others to see it I don't even want you to but I can't help it. The more we find out about him, the more he does the more frightened I am. If he ever does get me alone I don't think he'll care what he does to me it's all about control now. He'll think nothing of doing whatever he wants to me then killing me if it means it keeps me away from you." Grace said quietly hating herself for the fear she was feeling and him for making her feel it.

"He'll have to kill me first Grace, I'm not going to tell you not to be frightened I'm frightened too but we're better than him we can beat him." Boyd replied holding her a little closer kissing her gently as she rested her head on his chest and yawned sleepily. "Go back to sleep Gracie we have to be up in a few hours."

"Don't let me go."

"I've no intention of letting you go, sleep I'll be right here when you wake up."

Lying in the dark with her in his arms he realised in all his life he'd never hated another human being as much as he hated Alan McKenzie at that moment. The woman he loved was falling apart in front of his eyes, she was trying to keep it together for the rest of them but tonight was proof that he needed to keep her right by his side now. She'd not feel safe if he didn't and her feeling safe was the only thing that mattered to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What time did she say she'd be in her office?" Boyd asked the next morning as they left the unit having made sure Mel, Spence and Frankie were all busy with their own tasks for the day. They'd woken that morning and she seemed to have put the fear and upset of the night before aside. She was every bit her usual composed self but he could still see the vulnerability behind her eyes, only he would see it he knew that and that was how she wanted it.

"She said she'd be there by ten she has a faculty meeting at nine but it doesn't last long. I'm not sure how cooperative she's going to be Peter she didn't seem pleased that I even mentioned McKenzie, had I not said that he'd threatened me I don't think she'd even have agreed to speak to us." Grace replied as they reached the car and she saw him scan the car park. He'd been the same when they left the house that morning and when they'd pulled up at the station he needed to reassure himself that they weren't being watched. After the night before when McKenzie had clearly been right there outside her home while they were inside he had been even more on edge, add to that the meltdown she'd had in the early hours and she couldn't blame him for his behaviour. Now she really wasn't sure what if anything Melinda Carson was going to tell them but she knew if he sensed any reluctance or got the sense she was holding back information he'd not take it well.

"Well she'll have to set aside her discomfort this is too important Grace. How well do you know her?"

"Well enough to be surprised when Sarah mentioned her in relation to him. I knew she was married, in the times I've interacted with her she's come across as a very intelligent capable woman, not the sort I would see getting involved with McKenzie but then until a few days ago people would have said that about me too I suppose."

"It's still true about you, you didn't know what he was like or you'd never have let him near you."

"No but she had to have known his reputation Peter, she's deputy course director she'd have been involved in the Sophie Williams investigation, she had to have heard the rumours about Julia Simmons and Andrea Pritchard."

"You said nothing was proven maybe she believed him when he told her it was all bullshit."

"She obviously did but I still don't get it, I'll be interested to hear what she has to say."

"Well let's go find out." Boyd sighed as he pulled into the car park outside the psychology building and turned to face her. "You sure you're ok this morning? You're up to this?"

"Yes Peter I promise. I have to be involved I can't lock myself away to be out of the loop or have to wait for you all to come back to fill me in would make it even harder."

"Ok well let's go see what Mrs Carson..."

"Professor Carson that's one thing I do know about her she gets very ratty if she's not addressed properly." Grace interrupted laughing as he came to her side of the car and opened the door for her. "You really don't need to open doors for me."

"I do, besides this way I'm right beside you just like I promised I would be." Boyd replied giving a scan of the car park as he saw Grace pause staring up at a window in the building. "Is that his office?"

"Yes, Melinda confirmed what Hayley said though he's taken a week's leave supposedly to work on some journal articles he's writing. I just can't believe a few days ago I parked here and went to see him alone about Hugh Cullen it feels like the world has turned on its axis since then."

"Well I suppose it has. Come on let's get inside I don't like you standing around out here even if he isn't supposed to be in the building."

"Grace Foley to see Professor Carson." Grace said firmly when they reached the office of the woman they needed to question and her secretary stared at them for a second.

"Yes Doctor Foley she's expecting you, she does have an 11 o'clock with the dean so..."

"Well we'll try not to have her running late is it this door?" Boyd asked his back clearly already up as he ignored the secretary and walked through the door as Grace followed.

"Grace I really don't know what you've heard or what you think I can tell you." Melinda Carson said barely giving them time to sit before she spoke the edge to her tone making Boyd tense further.

"Melinda we're both intelligent women, I have no desire to pry into your personal life any more than you have to pry into mine but this is bigger than the two of us. I know you had a relationship with him, I know he sent pictures to your home when you ended it and I know you don't want your husband to know it was him. We're not here to turn your life upside down, god knows I know what that's like but be under no illusions that if I have to press you I will. We need to know about him and how he treated you when you were together and that's it. However if you insist on treating me like some 1st year undergrad you can intimidate out of asking uncomfortable questions by staring me down from that side of the desk we're going to have a problem. Now can we talk about him and what went on between you?"

"She asked you a question." Boyd added staring at the other woman the swell of pride he felt at how Grace was dealing with her contemporary making him sit a little higher as he saw Melinda Carson tense. Clearly she was thinking before she spoke and he knew she was going to tell them what they needed to know. Grace really hadn't given her any other option.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 25**

"Grace are you threatening me?" Melinda asked ignoring Boyd completely as he watched the two women's eyes lock in a confrontation that made him hold his breath for a second. Part of him wanted to step in but a bigger part of him wanted to just let Grace keep doing what she was doing it seemed to be working and it was fascinating to watch.

"Do I need to Melinda? Alan McKenzie has harassed seven women we know of including you and I. He's raped at least two of them one of whom is now dead and this department has systematically ignored all the signs they had a dangerous sexual predator on staff. You of all people knew what he was like but in the interests of saving your marriage you kept the information to yourself. Now I don't want to destroy your life but here's what I think happened..." Grace replied sitting back in her seat hoping she looked and sounded more confident than she felt as she sensed Boyd's eyes on her. "I think you drank too much cheap department wine and some party or other and fell into bed with McKenzie, I think it was all you because you're not his type other than me he goes for younger women who are easy to manipulate..."

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

"No I'd be more than delighted if he wanted nothing to do with me but this goes much further back than the time he's been here and unfortunately it started with me and he seems to have decided it's going to end with me too. That's a privilege I'd give anything not to have. You know as well as I do that men like him need control especially if they've been rejected which for my sins I did a few years ago. Since then he's been targeting young women with more to lose than him that's how I know you started it with him. Now do you want me to carry on with what I think happened or are you going to tell me because I don't have time for games right now Melinda. Detective Superintendent Boyd is being very patient right now because he knows I want to handle this but if he has to make this an official conversation in order to get the information we need there's no telling what could and probably would end up in the public domain. This is a friendly chat between colleagues let's keep it that was shall we?"

Watching the woman in front of her Grace moved her foot gently touching Boyd's knowing she needed to reassuring him that she had everything under control. She knew ultimately appealing to Melinda on the level of protecting her or other women wasn't going to work, pointing out her career or marriage could be at risk would, self preservation would take over.

"Simon and I were going through a bad patch, I was lonely, you're right it was me who started it but I knew almost instantly I shouldn't have. As soon as I heard your voice on the phone this morning I knew it was going to be about him, you know when he screwed me or any of those women you're talking about it was you he was in bed with, when he messed with our lives it was you he was punishing. A drunken one night stand to relieve the tension and as a two fingers up to Simon that I still had it and thanks to you it nearly completely fucked up my life."

"I didn't make you cheat on your husband so don't even try that wit me Melinda, Alan's a bastard and what he did to you was horrendous but that wasn't my fault. It wasn't a one off was it? I think he blackmailed you into sleeping with him again."

"Yes ok." Melinda replied her obvious hatred for Grace at that moment making Boyd tense a bit but as he looked at Grace and she smiled at him he bit his tongue. "It happened five times in all by the end I was basically just lying there not that he cared, he wasn't in bed with me I was just a body he was using he was fucking you every time. In the end I told him enough was enough and to do his worst, I didn't know he had photos, it nearly put an end to my marriage and had I gone to the board it would have ended my career too."

"How do you know it was me he wanted?" Grace asked genuinely interested. Nothing they'd got from the other women so far suggested they knew they were substitutes but Melinda clearly did as she scoffed at her shaking her head firmly.

"How did I know? God Grace he's obsessed with you I'm surprised he didn't end up calling your name when he came because it was definitely you not me he was seeing when he did. He used to talk about you all the time, he had a bloody library of everything you've ever published or written, he hated it when you went to work with the police."

"So let me see if I've got this right." Boyd said finally speaking as Grace let him knowing he had to have his turn because listening to what Melinda had been saying would have been as hard for him as it had been for her. "You were with this man that you knew had a reputation for having inappropriate relationships with women. After being with him you realised he had an unhealthy interest in one of your colleagues but instead of accepting what you'd done and reporting him and maybe even speaking to Grace your only concern was for your marriage..."

"No her only concern was saving her career, this was nothing to do with her marriage she didn't want the whole department knowing what she'd done." Grace interrupted getting up and lifting her handbag. "Let's go she's not going to tell us anything else and the company in this room is starting to make me feel nauseous."

"If we need to speak to you again we'll be in touch make sure you're available."

"Grace watch your back if he's finally got to the point where he's going after you then you and I both know psychologically he's reached the point of no return. He's coming for you and you know it I can see it in your eyes." Melinda said quietly shaking her head as Grace ignored her leaving the room as she turned instead to Boyd. "I know there's more between you two than a working relationship I can see the signs she wasn't the only psychologist in the room remember. You want to keep her safe then get him and when you do keep him because she knows as well as I do that nothing matters to him now but getting to her. He'll do whatever it takes."

"And I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"He's smarter than you detective, right now how much of what you have discovered about him would you know without her and her input? If she disappeared tomorrow would you really know enough to save her when she wasn't there to hold your hand?"

Trying to ignore the final comment Boyd left the office closing the door and moving to the corridor where Grace was waiting for him. Looking at the renewed determination in her eyes he pushed aside the doubt and fear rising in him as for the first time he realised the other woman was right. Without her they'd be flailing about in the dark on this, if she wasn't there they'd be back to square one but the stakes would be so much higher because they'd be blindly playing with her life.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 26**

Watching from his position at the other side of the car park as Grace exited the Psychology Department with Boyd hot on her heels Alan smiled. Clearly they, or rather Boyd, still thought he had some chance of stopping the inevitable but it wasn't going to happen, he had it all organised. On the outskirts of the city on one of the universities old hospital buildings car park he'd left a car, he knew he'd been seen around the station in the one he was driving now so it wasn't safe to use it for the whole journey to the coast. He'd left everything they needed that wasn't already being sorted by Carla in the boot and he knew now he just needed to be patient. He had been following them since they left their office earlier and remained undetected and he knew men like Boyd could only be trusted to be attentive for short periods of time. It was only a matter of time before he left Grace alone for a few moments and when he did that would be his chance. He only needed moments, long enough to overcome her and get her into the car then a short drive, swap of vehicle and he'd be on his way, they would be on their way. Everything would be perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grace talk to me you've not said a word since we got back in the car." Boyd sighed as they drove on their way to the home of Andrea Pritchard's parent's home. She'd been completely silent the whole time and he could feel the tension and fear radiating from her. "What was it about what she said that's bothered you so much? We knew he was using these women as substitutes for you that's not news to you did it bother you that she knew when he was in bed with her he wanted to be with you? She's a psychologist Grace, nowhere near as good a one as you granted but she was going to pick up on it."

"It's not that, well it is but not the way you think." Grace replied as he spotted a small coffee stall in an upcoming roadside car park and pulled into it.

"I think we need ten minutes to regroup because you need to talk to me we can't do this if either of us is going to close down because of the things we hear. Coffee...wait no of course not...soft drink? Tea?"

"Just get me a cup of boiling water I have this covered." Grace smiled rooting around in her handbag and pulling out a small zip-lock freezer bag full of teabags.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again you're weird. Boiling water it is I'll be right back and we can talk." Boyd laughed getting out of the car as Grace turned up the heating a little the chill from outside only adding to the way she felt. Since leaving the university she'd felt the chilling grip of fear invade all of her. It was like it had gone right to her bones and pulling her coat collar around her face a little she rested her had back on the head rest and closed her eyes. The fact Melinda Carson had know what McKenzie was like, known he'd been so fixated on her but at no point thought to tell her was terrifying. In the same position she knew she couldn't have ignored the danger to another woman, no matter what the consequences for her relationship or career she'd have had to say something. She knew what Boyd would say when he got back, he'd tell her not everyone was like her and she had too much faith in people but none of that helped how she was feeling at that moment. Opening her eyes she watched as Boyd slowly made his way up the queue for the coffee van and smiled at the way his gaze kept coming back to her. There was barely ten feet between them but she knew the very fact he wasn't within touching distance of her was killing him. Giving him a reassuring wave she closed her eyes again taking a deep breath as the heat in the car seemed to finally start absorbing into her.

"Come on, Jesus how long does it take one person to order coffee." Boyd muttered his heart sinking as he saw the canary yellow of the shoppers fleece and noticed a minibus in matching colours at the other side of the car park. Smiling as Grace waved at him from the car he watched as she closed her eyes again. He knew speaking to her colleague had been harder than she expected, he could see it in her eyes the second they had left the office. He knew she knew nothing Melinda Carson had told them was news but the fact it had been laid out so clearly he knew would be making her feel guilty. In spite of what she said to Carson about her not being the reason the other woman had cheated on her husband he knew she would be feeling guilty about what came afterward. Pulling his phone from his pocket he hit the first speed dial smiling as it was almost instantly answered.

"You ok over there?"

"You can see I'm ok, really you feel the need to ring when you could just speak loudly and I'd probably still hear you?" Grace laughed as he finally moved one person closer in the queue and she heard him sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his car secure in the knowledge that at the end of the car park surrounded by trees he couldn't be seen Alan smiled. He had watched Boyd get more and more irritated in the coffee queue, see him talking on his phone, he knew he was unlikely to get a better time than this. Getting out he moved through the thick trees ensuring that he had a direct line to the detective's car. He knew the keys had to be inside the heating had to be on the windows were clear in spite of the fact he could clearly see Grace inside which would normally cause the windows to steam. No keys, no heat. It wasn't exactly how he planned it but if he could get into the car and away while the other man was distracted then half an hour and they'd have changed cars and be on their way to the coast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes I do I don't like you being so far away right now, forget about what she said none of this is your fault it's all him."

"Ok look forget the coffee and the water and comeback to the car. We can stop somewhere else on the way if you want."

"Are you kidding I'm next just get your teabag ready I'll be with you in two minutes." Boyd said quietly hanging up the phone and waiting impatiently for another couple of minutes before his attention was caught by the small menu on the shutter of the van. Pulling his phone out he redialled to ask Grace if she wanted food with her herbal rubbish shaking his head as she didn't answer. Turning back toward the car what happened next seemed to be in slow motion. For a split second he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I knew your patience would run out, we can find somewhere closer." Grace sighed not opening her eyes as the car door closed and the engine started briefly stopping the heating before it started again. "Peter you can turn the heat off if you want I was freezing but I'm ok now."

"I think we'll leave it on we want you to be comfortable after all." For a second she froze sure she wasn't hearing right. It wasn't happening she'd fallen asleep waiting and this was another of those nightmares like the one she'd had the night before. The illusion was short lived as she forced her eyes open looking to her right as she felt her blood run cold in her veins in spite of the heat in the car.

Running on autopilot Boyd tried to chase the car as it pulled into traffic causing a screeching of the breaks of the car coming behind it but not helping at all with getting to Grace. Grabbing his phone again he dialled the office sure even if Mel and Spence weren't there Frankie would be. His heart was pounding, every nerve in his body was screaming at him that he had to keep running even though he knew it was useless.

"Frankie I need my car reg out everywhere, I need it stopped if anyone so much as thinks they see it..."

"Boyd you're not making any sense what's this about?" Frankie snapped the panicked tone in his voice making her panic too as she looked from Spence to Mel and put the phone on speaker.

"He's got her...we stopped...only for a minute...coffee...she was in the car...I didn't take the keys...shit, shit just get the word out."

"I'm doing it now." Spence shouted grabbing another phone and talking quietly and quickly to the person on the other end as the girls focused on Boyd.

"Where are you? We're coming now." Mel shouted reaching for her keys as he told them where the coffee hut was then hung up. "Let's go. You know what this means anything could be happening to Grace and if anyone in that car park so much as looks sideways at Boyd he'll kill them. We need to get to him, find her and put an end to this for good."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 27**

"Alan stop the car you know this isn't going to work it will take Boyd all of ten seconds to have every police officer in the greater London area looking for this car and me." Grace said quietly trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she looked around realising for now at least she was trapped. The car was moving too fast to try to escape and the doors had been locked with the override switch on the driver's side.

"Don't worry we'll not be in it for long I have another waiting for us when we get to the outskirts of the city." Alan replied with a calm conversational tone that only frightened her more. He was talking like he'd just picked her up for a prearranged date and had planned a picnic or something equally harmless. Moving her hands trying to discretely find her phone that she'd left in the cup holder between the seats she felt her frustration rise as she couldn't find it. "Don't bother Grace getting rid of that was the first thing I did, we can't have that lot spoiling our break now can we?"

"This isn't a holiday Alan you're abducting me against my will what exactly do you think is going to happen? It's ridiculous please stop the car now."

"Don't make me hurt you Grace I don't want to do that unless you leave me with no other option. Just sit back and enjoy the trip we'll be in the other car and on our way in no time...Shit! Grace stop it!" He shouted as she glanced around ensuring the road was relatively empty before reaching for the steering wheel trying to turn the car toward the hard shoulder. If she could just force him to slow down she might...the impact came from nowhere as Alan reached across one hand still steadying the car as the other made contact with her face causing her head to bang painfully off the window. For a second she tried to speak, to cry out but nothing came as the car, him and everything around her dissolved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boyd! Boyd what the hell are you doing?" Mel shouted jumping out of the car quickly followed by Spence and saw Boyd shouting at a terrified group of people.

"I'm trying to find out what this lot saw! Frankie we need to bag Grace's phone it's over there on the ground. Spence did you get my car reg out there? Mel she's going to be terrified especially after what Melinda Carson said to us this morning we need to..."

"Boyd stop for a second." Mel said quietly nodding as Spence took over talking to the witnesses and she took the older man back to where Frankie was scooping up Grace's phone with gloved hands.

"Mel we don't have time to stop he could have her anywhere or be taking her anywhere. How the hell did he even know we were here I was careful I was constantly watching for anyone following us as I drove. What does he think he can do now if he's gone with her in my car his has to be here somewhere so what's he going to do? He can't seriously think he's going to get far in my car."

"We don't have time not to stop so you can calm down properly and tell us what happened this is getting us nowhere." Spence snapped as Boyd watched the people at the other side of the car park start to disperse. "Relax most of them were too wrapped up in their tablets or iPods or each other to see anything and the ones that did could only say an old guy got in the car and drove off then you started going mad. We know all that already. I've got contact numbers for the couple of them who said they saw him get in the car but I don't think we'll need them. Besides if they all fuck off then maybe we'll be able to work out what car is his."

"We went to see Carson, god she was a bitch. She basically accused Grace of almost ruining her life because he only treated her like he did because it was Grace he really wanted to punish. In the end Grace got up and left but before she did Carson told her to watch her back that they both knew he was past the point of no return. Grace ignored her but after she left the office she turned to me instead, she said she knew we were more than colleagues and if I wanted to keep Grace safe the only way to do it was to get McKenzie in and keep him in. Then she said if we lost Grace we'd have no hope of finding her again because without her he'd be flailing around in the dark on this. I should have stayed in the car or made her come with me. She was so upset I went to get hot water for one of those horrendous herbal things she drinks and a coffee for myself to try to calm her before we went to Andrea Pritchard's. I was right there." Boyd replied pointing to the spot where he'd been standing watching Grace in the car. "I rang her while I was in the queue and she teased me about being over protective then I turned around for two minutes, I swear that's all it was. I tried calling her again to see if she wanted food, she didn't answer and when I turned around he was pulling out of the car park with her in the car. I tried to follow them."

"You would never have caught them Boyd you know that." Frankie sighed her stomach knotting as they looked around the emptying car park spotting the dark green estate car in the corner almost hidden by trees.

"I don't care if I could have caught them or not if she looked back I wanted it to be me she saw so she'd not forget I'd find her. Jesus this is..."

"Boyd calm down why don't you three go back to the office, you're going to have to speak to the AC about this and find a way to make sure he lets us carry on investigating because I'm not letting anyone else do it." Frankie continued pointing toward the corner. "I'll get a team out here and starting looking at that."

"You think that's his?" Spence asked staring across to where Frankie was pointing as Boyd started to move and she ran after him thrusting a pair of gloves in his direction.

"By the book Boyd, touch nothing. We need the AC to believe was can do this and when we do I don't want the bastard getting off on some forensic technicality. Touch nothing let me look it over first."

Standing beside the car as Frankie moved around it Boyd felt like there wasn't a cell in his body that wasn't aching to find Grace, hold her, ensure she was safe and never let her go again. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, that he'd left her alone and out of reach for even a few minutes. He'd got out of the car, took a few dozen steps and left her completely at McKenzie's mercy with the keys in the ignition.

"Stop blaming yourself you know if Grace was here she'd tell you none of this is your fault." Mel said as she stood beside him and he glanced to where Spence was still standing some distance from them. He knew the other man didn't share Mel's view, how could he? Whatever Mel said he'd failed Grace again, he'd put her in the position where she ended up getting involved with McKenzie in the first place. As if that wasn't bad enough, now when all he had to do was keep her safe he'd failed again.

"If she was here to tell me that it wouldn't be an issue would it?" he snapped staring at her his fists bunched angrily at his sides. "And if she did say it she'd be wrong, it's is my fault. All of this is my fault and if we don't find her before he hurts her or worse I swear Mel I will kill him with my bare hands."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

**Additional author's note. Fair warning there is references to non-consensual sex in this chapter it is by no means explicit but it mentioned so I thought a warning might be in order.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 28**

"Who's he talking to?" Frankie asked as she set the forensic team to work on McKenzie's car and joined Mel and Spence.

"The AC, he's just called back and I can't decide if the way he's standing there so still is a good or bad thing." Mel replied as they all watched Boyd continue the conversation.

"I don't care what the higher ups say we're working this case and finding her even if it costs me my job." Spence snapped as Mel rested her hand on his arm seeing the venom with which he stared at Boyd.

"Spence this isn't his fault Grace wouldn't want you blaming him in fact she's hate that she loves him she doesn't..."

"Don't be so fucking naive Mel of course it's his fault. You remember what she was like last year when they came back from that conference, she was radiant like everything was perfect then within a couple of days everything changed. She's been a shadow of herself since then until this weekend I never thought we'd see the old Grace again and it was all because of him. In all the time we've known her before that weekend she spent with Boyd could you imagine Grace not seeing through a man like McKenzie? She was hurt and unhappy and that's how he got to her. I could almost forgive Boyd for breaking her heart and leaving her vulnerable but this time I just can't."

"Spence you can't think like that." Mel replied knowing nothing they would say would change his mind.

"I can and I am Mel if you'd been with her in that car would you have left her alone?"

"Well no but..."

"Frankie given what we know about McKenzie and his methods would you have?"

"No, I'm with Spence on this Mel he should never have left her side we've all been telling her for days not to move without one of us."

"Exactly he's so fucking full of himself he was sure nothing would happen provided he was in viewing distance of her. I swear if anything happens to her I'll never forgive him and I'll find it very hard not to beat the crap clean out of him."

"He's thinking all that himself Spence he doesn't need us pointing it out. Think of Grace, what she'd want right now and focus on finding her." Mel sighed knowing Frankie was having a hard time too with the fact Grace had been snatched from right under Boyd's nose. She had to keep them together as a team, a job that normally fell to her missing friend, because if she didn't then they really would have no hope.

"Yeah well maybe he should have taken his head out of his ass. I sent him there on Friday night to speak to her; I told him how she felt maybe if I hadn't McKenzie wouldn't be doing what he is." Frankie added the irritation in her voice so raw that it left Mel speechless for a moment as she watched her walk away. They all knew Grace was the glue that kept them all together, when Boyd was being impossible or one of them was in trouble it was Grace who sorted things out. She made the team what it was and they all loved her in their own way. Boyd may be in love with her but that was only going to make things worse, Spence and Frankie believed he'd let McKenzie get to her months ago and again today and they couldn't find a way to forgive him for that yet.

"Grace where the hell are you? How am I supposed to keep them all together without you? Boyd's killing himself with guilt and Frankie and Spence would happily help him finish the job. We need you back." She thought in a silent earnest prayer hoping her friend could somehow feel it, sense it and respond however ridiculous that hope was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right let's get you into the other car." Alan McKenzie smiled as he pulled Boyd's car into the deserted car park where a small red car was waiting for them. Unlocking the doors he got out convinced that Grace was still unconscious. Moving to the passenger side he saw the door open before he got to it and sped up reaching for Grace as she tried to get out of the car.

"No Alan, please just let me go!" Grace shouted her head was throbbing and the fear in her was all consuming as he slammed her into the car opening the back door and shoving her roughly inside.

"You are the most fucking impossible woman Grace. You think he's going to save you? Well let's see if he still wants you when I'm done with you." Alan spat as he climbed into the back seat pushing her against the cold leather as she screamed again hoping someone, anyone would be close enough to hear. Fighting with all she had she knew it was pointless, she couldn't over power him, couldn't stop what he was doing but she was damned if she was going to let it happen without fighting him. Feeling him tense a few moments later she felt tears she couldn't hold back running down her cheeks as he dragged her back to her feet and pushed her toward the smaller car.

"Do you think he doesn't know what you're like? Do you really think he'll love me any less because you forced yourself on me?" She said quietly hearing a determination in her own tone that she didn't know the source of as McKenzie snarled at her and she knew he'd given up any hope of reconciliation. This was all about punishment now and as he struck her again before pushing her into the passenger seat of the car she willingly gave up to the oblivion it caused. As she passed out again she focused solely on Boyd and prayed he would find her before things got any worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did he say?" Mel asked as Spence stood silently by her side and Boyd approached.

"The home office has stepped in, he wanted to take us off the case but they've told him we have to have first crack at finding her. She has some very influential friends it seems the home secretary herself made the decision. He's not prepared to give us much time though, we have 72 hours to find her otherwise he's bringing in another team." Boyd replied the words leaving his mouth just as a knot formed in his stomach that took his breath away for a second. He couldn't see what was happening, he didn't know where she was but he could feel her in that second. He knew she was in pain, she needed him and as he stared at his colleagues Mel's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Boyd what is it?"

"We need to find my car. I have no logical reason for this but I don't think they're in it anymore." He snapped not wanting to go into details. He didn't believe in some cosmic connection between two people who loved each other any more than they would or Grace did but the feeling had been so strong he couldn't ignore it. Grace was out there desperate for him to find her and he swore as Spence got on the phone to find out if the car had been sighted, that he wouldn't let her down a third time.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 29**

"I've got a tow truck coming for the car but I can tell you it's clean, there's no trace of Grace in there." Frankie sighed as she joined them all again unable to look Boyd in the eye as Spence hung up the phone and stepped toward them again.

"Look I can see how you all feel but you couldn't hate me more right now than I hate myself." Boyd said firmly looking from one to the other as he tried to find a way to bring their splintering team back together. "I know I've let you all down and her in particular but I will find her I have to find her and make sure she's safe and I can't do that without you all. If you want to hate me when we get her back and she's home safe I'll completely understand that but for now can you please set it aside not for me but for Grace?"

"Why did you leave her Boyd I don't care how close to the car you were we know how devious he is." Spence asked the defeated anger in this tone telling Mel that he was prepared to bench his anger until they'd found Grace.

"I don't know I thought because there was no sign of him and I could see her it would be ok. I was wrong and no one is angrier with me about that than I am myself."

"If we don't find her or if we find her too late I'll..." Frankie began unable to finish the sentence as Boyd shook his head firmly.

"Don't talk like that Frankie; don't even think it we have to find her." He said quietly as Spence's phone rang and he answered it listening to the voice on the other side.

"Where...ok we're on our way..." He snapped turning to the others his eyes meeting Boyd's as he did. "They've found your car, they've obviously not got to close to it they know better but they can see that there's blood on the passenger window and there's evidence of another car at the scene."

"Where is it?" Mel asked seeing Boyd's eyes cloud at the mere mention of the word blood.

"The car park at the old St Jude's hospital building it's about 10 minutes from here. It belongs to the university, it's waiting to be redeveloped so it's deserted and he probably knew that."

"Bastard, let's go." Boyd replied stalking toward the car getting into the passenger seat as Frankie put her kit in the boot and she and Mel got in the back. Waiting as Spence speeded out into traffic he put his head back on the head rest of the seat closing his eyes and willing her to hear him as he promised he was coming and begged her to be ok. The idea that there was blood in the car was more than he could take; the image alone had made his own blood run cold.

"You did tell them to keep away and not decide to start messing with my scene just because they know whose car it is didn't you?" Frankie asked breaking into his thoughts as Spence confirmed that he had told them. "Did they say how much blood? How do they know there was another car? Tire tracks?"

"Yeah fresh skid marks on the tarmac and they didn't get close to see clearly but enough that they were able to identify what it was without getting close."

"How much further is it?" Mel asked the knot in her stomach becoming unbearable as they rounded the corner into the empty deserted park and saw Boyd's car in the middle of it.

"Right I've a second team on the way in the meantime you lot stay away from the car." Frankie said firmly retrieving her kit from as Boyd looked at Spence and Mel.

"Go see Andrea Pritchard, that's where we were going and Grace was convinced she was the key to cracking this."

"What are you going to do?" Mel asked as Spence again refused to meet their boss's eye while he got out of the car and she climbed into the front passenger seat.

"I'm going to stay here for now and see what Frankie has to say. We only have three days we have to stick to the plan to divide and conquer even more now. If Grace believed Pritchard was the missing link I have to believe she was right or that at least she might be able to tell us where he could have taken her." Boyd replied his eyes so full of pain that it broke Mel's heart as she closed the door and Spence put his foot down pulling out of the car park.

Standing a safe distance away from the car he watched as Frankie moved around it opening the doors with gloved hands. At that moment he was desperate to know what the car was telling her and why she was now retrieving test strips from her kit and leaning into the back seat. Watching for another second he saw her stand again and take a step back before turning toward him as he stalked toward the car.

"Boyd stop there." Frankie said firmly meeting him half way to the car and backing him up a bit.

"Frankie what have you found? Is there more blood in the back seat do you think she's seriously hurt? Tell me what the hell..."

"No there's a little blood but not much. I need to ask you something and you need to answer me honestly no matter how awkward it is ok?"

"Frankie just ask for fuck sake I don't care how awkward it might be nothing is as important as finding her right now."

"At any time over the weekend or more particularly this morning did you and Grace...shit this is hard."

"Just ask."

"Did you and Grace make love in the back seat of your car?" Frankie asked feeling sick as he shook his head firmly.

"Of course not we spent the weekend at her place or the office you know that and as for this morning we were working when the hell do you think we'd have had time to...Frankie what are you saying? What have you found?" Boyd asked pushing her out of the way and rushing to the side of the car feeling bile rise in his throat as he saw the drying white stain on the leather of the back seats.

"It tested positive for semen I had to ask if it was you first you realise that don't you?" Frankie said quietly finally relenting in her anger as she watched Boyd rush to the other side of the car park leaning over the broken down fence and retching loudly.

"I'm going to fucking kill him Frankie I swear I'm going to kill him." Boyd shouted joining her again as she started talking deciding keeping him focused on evidence however hard that evidence was to hear was the best plan.

"Ok listen this is important. I can't tell you what has happened since they left this car park but I can tell you she was alive when...he did what he did. There blood in the sample too and there can you see further up the seat? There blood there too and evidence that..."

"That what Frankie what could be more horrific than what you've already told me?"

"That she was crying, there's a drying pool of liquid about the level her head would be and I tested it, I can't say for sure until I get a proper mass spec but I'd say it's tears." Frankie said quietly feeling tears sting her own eyes as Boyd met her gaze for a second. "She was bleeding and conscious so we know she was alive Boyd focus on that."

"What about the front of the car?"

"I'll need to get it back to the lab and use the luminal on it but if you want me to speculate I'd say he hit her. You and I both know she'll have fought him at the first opportunity I think he hit her while the car was moving and the momentum caused her to hit her head on the window. From the amount of blood I can see it wouldn't be life threatening but it probably knocked her out. You know this is only speculation right now though I can't say anything for definite until we get back to the lab."

"Yeah well what we can say if that if he couldn't even wait to get her where he was taking her to do what he did then Carson was right he's past the point of caring. Yes this place is out of the way but it's not completely isolated to take the time to... do that to her here knowing that every officer in London would be looking for her was a huge risk."

"So if he's prepared to take that risk then..."

"Then he'll do anything. Get this car back to the lab, set your guys to work on the tire marks and let's go. I'll call for a car to pick us up. I want the car taken apart. I want to know every forensic detail of what happened since they drove away from me." Boyd said quietly his eyes running from the blood on the window to the staining feeling like someone had clenched a vice around his heart and closed it. He'd known the second he felt what he did earlier that she was frightened and in pain. Now he couldn't feel anything and he said a silent prayer that was simply because she was further away or unconscious again or anything other than the worst case scenario. The one thing he refused to even contemplate.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 30**

Groaning slightly Grace moved on the cool cotton she could feel against her back. Her head felt like it would explode at any minute and reaching across the bed she felt for Boyd for a second before everything came back to her like someone had hit her with a sledgehammer. Forcing her eyes open she looked around the room the heavy shutters on the window making it hard to see with just the small bedside lamp beside her. Trying to sit up again she gasped as the pain in her head made it impossible and moving her hands under the patchwork comforter covering her she could feel rather than see the angry bruises on her thighs and the tenderness between them. Closing her eyes again for a moment she forced the images the sensations brought folding back to leave her, she couldn't focus on him or what he'd done it her, she couldn't change it and it wouldn't help her now.

"Oh god you're in so much trouble Grace," She whispered trying to quash the fear she was feeling and think logically. Finally managing to raise herself up on her elbows she looked around for her clothes seeing nothing in the drably decorated room that gave her any clue where they might be. Instead all she could see what a bright white satin robe hanging on the back of the bedroom door. She had no idea where they were, how far away from London, or what had happened since the last thing she remembered in the car park. She didn't know how she'd ended up naked or what had happened once she was but she knew she wasn't going to get the answers she needed in that room. Lying back down again she allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment tensing as the door opened and footsteps came toward the bed before the mattress beside her dipped. A chilly hand snaked under the comforter running down her neck and roughly kneading her breasts as she forced herself not to react and let him know she was awake.

"You really need to come round Grace, dinner is almost ready and I'm losing patience. The list of things I want to do to you is endless and I want you awake to feel every one of them."

Keeping her breathing even and her eyes shut Grace's stomach knotted. If he was talking about dinner how long had she been out for, it had to have been hours and they could be anywhere. She could hear the impatience in his tone; the hatred laced raw lust and the determination in the way he touched her. She knew she had to think, to give herself a few more minutes out of his company and the only way to do that was to not react at all.

"Half an hour while I finish dinner, and then awake or not I'll find a way to bring you round and I promise while I'll enjoy it you certainly won't." He muttered his lips pressing aggressively against hers as he got off the bed again and the door slammed.

Gasping for air the bruising on her lips throbbing from the onslaught she opened her eyes again refusing to allow herself to cry. She had to focus, she had to fight with everything she had mentally because physically she knew she had no hope of overpowering him. She knew Boyd and the others would be doing everything they could to find her, they wouldn't sleep or eat or rest until they did she couldn't help with that but she could do her part by trying to make sure when they got there she was alive and able to tell them what happened. She had to be because she knew if anything happened to her Boyd wouldn't survive it and she loved him too much to let that happen. Self preservation was one thing but this wasn't just about her it was about him, about them and that was so much more important.

Moving in the bed she finally stood on shaky legs catching sight of herself in the small free standing mirror at the other side of the room. The angry bruising on her right cheek and her lips, the blood clinging to the tips of her hair made her pulse race. She wanted to look further to see what she had felt earlier but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she knew what she'd see and what it meant and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Turning away she scanned the room ensuring she was right and he had left her with no other option before lifting the robe off the back of the door the fabric sending a shiver down her spine as she slipped it on and quietly opened the door.

Stepping out, seeing Alan with his back to her in the small kitchenette at the other side of the room she scanned. It was already getting dark outside the windows, the shoreline being assaulted by the early winter winds covered in an icy gloom. There was only one door that she could see and apart from the standard lock she noted heavy bolts pulled across top and bottom. The windows had heavy metal storm shields attached to the allowed view and access to open the windows inward in summer but she knew would make it impossible to escape through them. A computer sat on a table in the corner but she saw no evidence of a phone or any internet connectivity and as he moved slightly she saw a bunch of keys attached to one of the belt loops of McKenzie's trousers. The entire evaluation left her in no doubt that easy escape was going to be impossible a fact she's accepted before entering the room but was no less disappointing. To anyone observing not knowing the circumstances the room was set up for a perfect romantic weekend break. The fire was blazing in the wood burner, the table was laid, wine, candles, flowers and fine linen decorating it and he was singing quietly to himself in the kitchen. Finally letting the door click closed behind her she took a deep breath as he spun on his heels and started closing in on her.

"Finally I thought you were going to sleep all evening." He said with a smile like she'd just gone for an afternoon nap and overslept. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, how "normal" he was acting. He'd abducted her, beaten and raped her and was now holding her prisoner god only knew where and he was acting like they were away for a romantic weekend. Taking a further step toward her he went to kiss her and she instinctively tensed seeing his eyes narrow as she did.

"Alan where are we?" She asked amazed too that she was managing to sound so calm herself even though his demeanour changed instantly the second she'd rejected his kiss.

"Away from any distractions and you really need to remember who's in control here Grace." He snapped leaning into her again as she let him kiss her the fact she didn't engage at all with him apparently not mattering to him as he ran his hand over her body through the satin of the robe. "Dinner will be ready soon, sit I'll bring you some wine and you really need to try a little harder Grace. I think I've already shown you that while your cooperation in what I have planned for the next few days is preferable it's by no means necessary. The more you fight the worse it will be and it will not change the outcome in the end."

Letting him lead her across the room to the sofa in front of the fire she sat and took the glass of wine he held out to her, sipping it as he watched to ensure she did.

"I wish you hadn't made me hurt you, you're such a beautiful woman I'd rather be looking at you unmarked but you left me no option, in fact you've left me with no option in any of this. It saddens me that we've got to this stage and it's all because you're blind to how completely your responsibility it is." Alan continued running his fingers over her cheek and her lips moving close again and staring into her eyes. "Still at least I had the foresight to stay away from your eyes. I'm looking forward to seeing the fight leave them over the next few days and all life leave them completely when I'm done with you. Drink up, five minutes till dinner."

Staring straight into the fire as he walked away Grace sipped again on the wine in her glass knowing he was watching her every move now. He would be expecting her to play along out of fear but his last statement had been the final straw. She'd play his game and have his romantic dinner with him not because she was frightened but because it would give her time to think, to find a weakness and some way to keep herself safe until Boyd could find her and put an end to this hell.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 31**

"How's it going Frankie? Tell me you have something because I just spent the last hour on the phone to Grace's kids and I need some good news." Boyd shouted pulling on a white coat and entering Frankie's lab as she turned and grimaced at him. In everything that was happening she'd not thought about the fact Grace had a family outside of them.

"What did they say are they coming to London?" She asked finding the thought unlikely but with the situation as it was who knew.

"No not at the minute and before you go off on one I explained everything that had happened I even told them about her and I..."

"Was that a good idea? She might not want them to know yet."

"On Saturday she asked me to answer the phone because she was busy and I asked her the same thing but she said they'd have to find out anyway she wasn't bothered about them knowing about me."

"She's too good for you, you know that don't you?" Frankie replied with a sad smile as he nodded before continuing.

"Like I've said over and over again I know that. Anyway I'm not sure how much either of them were actually listening to me I think they thought I was over reacting and it'll all blow over. I promised to call back in 24 hours or earlier if there's anything to report." Boyd concluded seeing Frankie sigh. They all knew Grace adored her children and they loved her too but the relationship wasn't a close one. They led separate lives to the extent that often her birthday or even Christmas went past with nothing more than a phone call and gifts and cards by post. It never seemed to bother Grace so they normally ignored it. Now he knew Frankie was having as much of an issue with their apparent apathy as he was.

"Yeah well that's two more people who don't deserve her." She snapped taking a deep breath. "Ok I've worked the obvious samples in the car. We've all been in your car so the erroneous evidence will be huge but I've tested the samples from the back and the blood on the passenger window."

"Good that's what we need most. Did you test the DNA from the..." Boyd asked still unable to let himself say the actual words. He could only imagine how frightened Grace had been, how McKenzie hurt her just because she wouldn't give him what he wanted and how much of a nightmare it had been for her to have him force himself on her. To actually vocalise the act was too much for him. "The semen stains and blood Frankie did you test them?"

"Yes, are you sure you're ok hearing this?" Frankie asked since they'd returned to the unit and she'd had a little time alone in her lab feeling like she was making progress her anger toward the man in front of her had disappeared. Now looking at him all she could think was how he must be feeling. He'd finally fixed things with the woman he loved only to have her snatched away from him, it had to be killing him no matter what sort of front he was putting up.

"Just tell me Frankie if I can't listen to the evidence however hard it is to hear then I might as well hand this to someone who can do the job properly."

"Ok, well the semen is a match to the samples we already have from McKenzie. There was blood mixed with it that matched Grace's DNA there's quite a bit of it so even if we didn't know already we could conclusively say the sex wasn't consensual. Don't look at me like that Boyd I know we know it wasn't but I'm trying to give you this like I would if it was any other case." Frankie said firmly showing him the two DNA profiles on the light board. "There was blood on the seat further up as I said and it along with what is on the passenger window match Grace. The fluid I found on the back seat I've now confirmed was tears also a match to Grace. I know this is progress but frustrating at the same time but like I said back at the scene it least it means we know she was alive. Corpses don't bleed even if the skin is broken by the blunt force of non-consensual sex and they don't cry either. We need to focus on that."

"Alive and terrified."

"But still alive and you know Grace will be fighting him every step of the way on this."

"Which is almost as fucking terrifying, the more I think about it the more I think she had to have seriously pissed him off in that car park for him to want to exert that much control when it was so dangerous."

"So you're saying you don't want her to fight? You can't believe she'd just passively let him hurt her?"

"Of course I want her to fight but I want to find her before the fact she's fighting him puts her in the worst sort of danger." Boyd shouted turning on his heels as Spence entered the room and he turned on him instead. "Pritchard did you find her?"

"She wouldn't talk or at least that's what her mother said so we..."

"Fuck not talking if I have to fucking arrest her for obstruction or accessory or something else I'll fucking think of I will she will fucking talk to us."

"Wait! Mel saw her looking out of an upstairs window in the house so she left her card in the rose bush by the gate as we left. Within ten minutes Pritchard had called. She said she'd come in but we couldn't pick her up at the house. Mel dropped me off and she's gone to pick her up at the tube station." Spence said firmly as Boyd stopped in his tracks and for a moment he and Frankie took time to fill Spence in on what they had found.

"So now we have evidence but none that will tell us where she is yet." Frankie concluded jumping back as Spence grabbed a beaker off the nearest surface and threw it against the wall the sound of it shattering filling the room.

"Bastard, fucking evil twisted bastard. How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her at all but that? I can't...I can't fucking deal with this...I love Grace like I love my own Mum and if someone so much as breathed the wrong way on my Mum I'd kill them. This is so fucked up I..."

"Ok, OK I know don't you think I feel all that and more it's ok to be angry but we can't give up." Boyd said firmly holding the younger man firmly by his elbows for a moment until Spence calmed a little wiping angry tears away with the back of his hand.

"Boyd's right Spence we all feel the same." Frankie added stepping forward and pulling him into a soft hug designed to comfort as much as Boyd's grip had been meant to calm moments before.

"This shouldn't be happening to anyone but definitely not Grace. Have you phoned her kids Boyd?" Spence asked finally regaining his composure completely as he saw anger cross both Boyd and Frankie's eyes. "Let me guess their only response was to just keep them up to date?"

"They're at opposite ends of the country." Boyd sighed knowing it was a weak excuse but not wanting to allow them to badmouth Grace's children however justified it was. If she was there she'd defend them and while he didn't agree with that he had to be loyal to her and what she'd want.

"Yeah that's what she'd say." Frankie sighed knowing they needed to change the subject to something that wasn't so likely to dissolve into an argument as the phone on the counter rang and she reached for it. Listening she watched as the two men in front of her paced back and forward looking expectantly at her when she finally hung up.

"Well who was that?" Boyd asked before she had a chance to speak.

"Mel she's upstairs and she has Pritchard she's putting her in interview 1 but she wants to speak to us in the squad room first, she says there's something we need to know before we question her."


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 32**

"Where is she? We don't have time to mess around Mel." Boyd said loudly as the three of them entered the squad room and she shook her head at him.

"She's in interview one but wait a minute this is more complicated than we thought. Grace was right there is a good reason why Pritchard's mother wouldn't let Bennett speak to her and this is it." Mel replied moving to the board and putting a picture of a bubbly looking toddler on it.

"She had McKenzie's kid?" Spence asked staring at the child feeling suddenly very sorry for her and her mother.

"She had her but her parents are raising her as their own, no one knows Jessica is actually Andrea's and the product of rape."

"So it's not Andrea that they've been protecting by keeping her from the police it's Jessica they don't want people to know about?" Frankie asked as Mel nodded.

"If it comes out Andrea was one of McKenzie's victims her mother thinks people will put two and two together and work out she's actually Jessica's mother and McKenzie is her father."

"But Pritchard wants to help?" Boyd asked looking from the picture of the child to Mel.

"She doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. When I mentioned Grace's name she knew exactly who I was talking about. Like your interview this morning with Carson she said he talked about Grace all the time. Unlike Carson she didn't know Grace personally she said she'd have warned her if she did."

"Yeah like any normal person would." Spence sighed before looking at Boyd. "Boss why don't me and Mel talk to Pritchard first while you observe."

"Yeah I know you want to get in there." Mel agreed. "But..."

"But if Grace where here she'd not let me within 100 feet of the girl I get it." Boyd replied nodding slowly. "Ok but if at any stage I think she's stalling or holding back on us I'm taking over."

"I've been thinking." Frankie said once the conversation was ended. "I think I should go to the university and examine McKenzie's office; do you think they'll give me access?"

"I'll call Carson I'll make sure you get access. Mel, Spence go make sure Pritchard I comfortable and get ready to start I'll be there as soon as I make the call. Frankie we'll join you when we've spoke to her." Boyd instructed watching them all leave for a second as he stared at the board and the space where they had removed Grace's picture the day before. Moving to his office he opened the drawer pulling out an envelope of photos. Opening it he flicked through the shots from the station picnic the previous year coming to the one he was looking for, Grace smiling up from the grass at Mel as she took the photo. Moving back to the board he put it on and wrote her name under it kissing he tips of his fingers he pressed them to the image before standing a little straighter and more determined.

"Hang in there Gracie I'm coming for you, I'm going to find you and when I do you'll never need to be frightened again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms Pritchard thanks for coming in." Mel said trying to sound as quiet and calm as she could knowing Boyd was watching her and even Spence was like a tightly coiled spring at her side.

"You can call me Andrea considering the questions you're going to have to ask formalities seem a bit pointless. You know I'll tell you what I can I should have last time then maybe Doctor Foley wouldn't be in this position. I want her to be ok I know what he's capable of and no one deserves that it took me a long time to realise it wasn't all my own fault and it isn't hers either."

"We know Andrea and luckily Grace is a very strong woman and she'll know it to no matter what he says to her. Now can you just start at the beginning tell us how you got involved with Alan McKenzie first."

"I was a research fellow in his department. He seemed like a nice, sweet man at the start. I was still living at home and my mother can be...well you've met her she can be overbearing. I'd talked to him about her now and then but just in passing, then after the Christmas 2000 things were really bad. In January 2001 I agreed to help him with a research project on sleeping habits of patients with severe personality disorders. We had a month of being up all night observing, we were basically alone in a room with half a dozen screens and computer monitors."

"That's a lot of time alone it would be easy to open up in that situation even if you wouldn't normally." Spence said reassuringly hearing Boyd tell him in his ear that they were doing well and to keep making her feel comfortable.

"Yeah well after the first couple of weeks it had become more casual, we'd take turns to bring food, he even brought wine a few times. I started to talk about Mum and he was talking about Doctor Foley, how she'd treated him really badly and it had taken him ages to get over her."

"So he talked as if they'd had a serious relationship that Grace had ended?" Mel asked glancing over her shoulder slightly worried that Boyd might burst through the door at any moment.

"Oh yeah when you told me earlier they'd never actually been a couple until a few months ago I couldn't believe it the way he talked I thought they were practically engaged."

"So how long had you been doing the research before you first had sex?"

"Three weeks."

"And at that stage it was a mutual thing?" Spence asked as Andrea nodded and refused to meet their eyes for a second.

"Yeah for the first couple of months it was. I mean he wasn't exactly a stud but I was in a place where I needed something that I was in control of rather than my mum."

"That's understandable, when did it change?" Mel asked ignoring Boyd as he told her to move things along faster.

"He took me away in the Easter break so some cottage on the coast. Once he had me alone he was someone completely different. It was like no matter what I said or did he wouldn't listen."

"And he raped you while you were there."

"Yes, three times, in the end I just gave up and let him do what he wanted it was pointless to fight him and I couldn't get away. He even stopped using protection in the end hence Jessica. He told me it wouldn't matter what I said when we got back here no one would believe me because we were already sleeping together." Andrea continued staring at a spot on the wall rather than them. "When we got back he expected everything to be the same. I was so scared of him by then I let it continue."

"What changed?" Spence asked writing COTTAGE on the pad in front of him and showing it to Mel.

"I found out I was pregnant, the baby could only be his. I went to the police and booked an abortion but my mother found the appointment letter from the clinic. I had to tell her everything; she went mad she told me it was all my own fault and that I wasn't taking my promiscuous stupidity out on the baby. She made me drop the complaint and cancel the abortion. I was basically kept at home until Jessica was born. My mum told everyone she was pregnant, she's not exactly slim so even when she was supposed to be quite far on it didn't seem to be an issue that she didn't look really pregnant. I gave birth to Jessica in a private clinic and my parents registered her as theirs. She was about 6 months old when DI Bennett came to speak to me again but Mum wouldn't let me speak to him. She said if it all came out everyone would know then what sort of life would Jessica have with everyone knowing her mum..."

"It wasn't your fault Andrea." Mel interrupted. "What did she say?"

"She said Jessica would have no life if everyone knew her mother was a slut and her father a criminal. I couldn't do it again though when I saw you there this morning I had to do something. I'm sorry when you find Doctor Foley please tell her how sorry I am."

"She'll understand Andrea. We need to ask you about the cottage he took you to. Where was it? Was it his or had he rented it?" Spence asked his chest tightening as the young woman seemed to think for a moment.

"It was near Eastbourne but not in the town it was on its own sort of out of the way. I don't know if he owned it everything was set up when we got there so it might just have been one of those places you rent and they have it all ready for you arriving."

"Wrap it up, thank her and get a number we can contact her on that won't mean we end up encountering the mother again. Frankie's at McKenzie's office maybe there's details of the booking of something to prove if it's his." Boyd said firmly standing up behind the observation window trying to decide if what he'd heard made him feel better before deciding that it did. Men like McKenzie did what worked for them in the past. If he'd been able to take Andrea to the cottage, rape her and ultimately get away with it he'd feel safe there. Now all they needed was a break in finding it which hopefully Frankie would be getting from his office.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 33**

"Spence make the call; let's try the obvious first, land registry check what properties are registered in McKenzie's name. While they're fucking around finding that for us we'll go to the university, Mel is going to meet us there after she takes Pritchard back to the tube station." Boyd said as he and Spence came back into the squad room and he saw his younger colleague stop for a second looking at the board."She said she didn't want that shit home office head shot up there but she should be there even if it's just so she can keep an eye on us."

"Good choice she looks good, happy you know."

"Yean and she will again. Make the call then let's go you drive."

"So what do you make of Pritchard's mother?" Spence asked as they drove toward the university. He'd gone into the interview determined that Andrea Pritchard was going to be unpleasant and uncooperative, now that he'd heard the girl's story though he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I think the woman is a bitch. Who treats their daughter like that when she's been abused by an animal like McKenzie. Clearly all she was interested in was the baby not the daughter she already had. Grace would hate her, she's exactly the sort of woman she'd take down a peg or two and take great pleasure in doing it."

"Yeah she would. Look I know we've had our differences over this but how you've been dealing with things...you know Grace would be really proud that you've been able to keep your need to control everything in check."

"I'm trying...for her and because normally when I'm not doing it myself she makes me. It's stupid but sometimes I get so angry right now about all this I'm blinded by it, when I'm though I try to imagine what she'd be telling me to do."

"We're going to find her now we have something we're going to get her I believe the cottage is his, it's too much of a coincidence that when he wanted to get Pritchard alone that's where he took her."

"I agree let's just hope land registry don't mess around or if they do Frankie has found something here." Boyd agreed as they pulled up outside the university and for a second he felt a wave of nausea. Only a few hours before he'd arrived there with Grace still convinced he could keep her safe. "Let's get inside this place make me feel sick."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did it go?" Frankie asked looking up from the filing cabinet she was rooting through as Boyd and Spence entered the office.

"Have you found anything that references a cottage maybe owned by McKenzie near Eastbourne?" Boyd asked not bothering with lengthy explanations as Frankie shook her head.

"No but I've his secretary coming in I can't get into the computer nor that cupboard in the corner. The girl in the next door office says Sarah McArthur has been his secretary for years even before he was here if anyone will know she will."

"What if she tips him off that we're here?" Spence asked suddenly panicked as Boyd shook his head.

"He knew this would be the first place we'd come, if and it's a big if, he accepts any contact from her he'll not be surprised he'll still think he's one step ahead of us."

"Yeah that's what I figured and..."

"Detective can I have a word please?" A familiar female voice came from being him as Boyd turned on his heels and glared at Melinda Carson.

"I think you said all you needed to this morning don't you "Mrs" Carson." He replied deliberately using the wrong title no longer feeling like placating the woman in front of him.

"Please, five minutes of your time I might be able to help...on a professional level I mean. You don't have Grace now can any of you predict what he'll be thinking now?" Melinda Carson said quietly watching as Boyd looked from Frankie to Spence then to Mel as she entered the office before continuing.

"Tell all of us, we're a team, a family who care about each other unlike some people. If you think you can help by profiling McKenzie I should point out Grace already did however hard it was for her and I doubt you'll tell us anything she hasn't already."

"Yeah she's a better psychologist than you without even being here and if it wasn't for you being so self centred bitch we might not even be in this situation." Spence spat turning on her as Melinda took a step back and sighed.

"Look all of us have been substitutes for her I know I said that earlier but..."

"We know that, Grace knew it she also knew this started years ago. She knew that he was prepared to do anything he had to in order to get her away from Boyd and when he did he'd likely rape and kill her. Well guess what we can prove he's achieved the first part of his mission but if you think we're going to let him finish the job then you're as thick as you are selfish." Frankie snapped seeing Mel's eyes widen as realising she was the only one of the team not up to date on the evidence they'd found at the car park.

"Exactly so what do you think you can tell us that we don't already know?" Boyd asked seeing Caron look momentarily defeated before turning away pausing at the door and looking back at them.

"I can tell you if you've called Sarah McArthur and expect to get anything from her forget it. She's besotted with him and..."

"Excuse me Professor Carson I don't think it's appropriate to be discussing a colleague with the police when they have no justification for their questions." Sarah McArthur said firmly as they all turned to see the elderly woman standing in the doorway behind Melinda. "Officers do you have a warrant to search Professor McKenzie's office."

"They don't need one Sarah I've given them permission on behalf of the university it's his office but its still university property." Melinda replied leaving the room as Boyd turned on the other woman it taking all his self control not to lose his temper as she looked at him with complete contempt. He could see Melinda stop outside leaning against the wall and listening and forced himself to ignore the hatred that he felt toward her as well.

"We need into that cupboard in the corner and the computer now! Then we need to know about a cottage your bastard of a boss uses. Now if I have to arrest you to get the information rest assured I'll do it in a heartbeat because there's a woman in danger and..."

"Let me guess. Doctor Foley? In danger, I don't think so." McArthur scoffed causing Mel to immediately step between her and Boyd in spite of the fact she was still struggling with the new information about what had already happened to her friend. "She's the one who's dangerous do you know how she treated the professor? Breaking his heart then turning up here years later expecting to pick up where she left off? She's a bitch excuse my language but there really is no other word for her she's..."

"Key and password Mrs McArthur." Mel said firmly "then you and I are going to talk about where your boss disappears to and if you don't cooperate it won't be me you're dealing with it will be DSI Boyd and he will make sure you're charged with obstruction."

"The spare key is above the picture of the professor with the dean and the password is gfbroadmore." Sarah McArthur snapped folding her arms over her chest as Spence and Frankie immediately sprang into action and Boyd stared at her. He could see Melinda Carson slip away he had a feeling she had more to say but wanted to say it to him alone. Listening to the activity around him he looked out the window at the sun setting pushing the thought of what might happen to Grace after night fall away as he turned back to the secretary determined to stay focused.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 34**

"Mrs McArthur your opinion on Doctor Foley right now is irrelevant to me. She has been abducted by your boss and by refusing to cooperate that makes you an accomplice." Mel said firmly her irritation with the woman in front of her growing by the second. She was still trying to come to terms with what she'd heard. She knew she'd been out of the office through most of the day other than the Andrea Pritchard interview but to hear what Grace had been through in an angry rant from Frankie had been horrible.

"Young lady I find it hard to believe that the Professor has done any of what you're saying, I think it's much more likely that Doctor Foley has returned as she did before full of apologies and they have simply taken a break together."

"Where is your boss's cottage?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business Alan has done nothing wrong and..."

"Boyd!" Mel called her patience finally running out as he came to the door between the offices. "I think we need to take Mrs McArthur to the station she's really not cooperating I don't think she understands the seriousness of the situation."

"Call for a squad car, we need you here tell them to throw her in a cell until we're ready to speak to her again." Boyd replied keeping his voice level knowing what Mel was doing. Woman like Sarah McArthur were generally all hot air and the second there was any real danger to them they folded. Now he could see she was seconds away from doing just that. "Make sure the car picks her up at the front of the building that should give her colleagues the best view don't you think Mrs McArthur?"

"You can't do that I've not done anything wrong!"

"You're obstructing the investigation into the disappearance of a home office psychologist. I've already had communications from the home secretary on the matter." Boyd continued knowing he was exaggerating the exact level of the home secretary's involvement but seeing Mrs McArthur's determination finally snap.

"I don't know where the cottage is ok? He's had it for years but I've never been there or had anything to do with handling it. He has a local agent that looks after it when he's not there the contact details should be in his desk diary it's called Osmond and Richards I think. The woman he deals with there is called Carol or Carla or something like that. Now can I go?" Sarah McArthur snapped every word clearly sticking in her throat as Body shook his head.

"You're going nowhere for now take a seat we may have more questions."

"Boyd." Mel said quietly as they entered McKenzie's office and he turned to look at her. "What Frankie said about what's already happened to Grace was it true?"

"Yeah."

"How do we know?"

"There was evidence in the back of my car we think he did it before switching cars. We can't focus on that Mel we need to find her then deal with anything else." Boyd sighed as Frankie opened the cupboard in the corner taking a step back as she did.

"Boyd come look at this." She said quietly as he put a reassuring hand on Mel's arm and she nodded.

"Spence check the computer and desk diary for any reference to a letting agent called Osmond and Richards the secretary says they deal with the cottage for him. What have you got Frankie?"

"This." Frankie replied standing aside as Boyd and Mel looked into the cupboard. It was lined with books, folders of journal articles and photos all of Grace or written by her. He could see images where McKenzie had to have been following them for months while they worked. He could see shots of them socialising too as a team, shots of Grace alone at events and formal dinners and more recent ones that were obviously taken in the few months that he'd actually had unlimited access to her. "There's so much stuff here. He must have everything she's ever written or published not to mention these photos in at least half of them one or more of us was with her how did we not know?"

"What's in the box?" Mel asked pointing at the small wooden box in the centre of one of the shelves as Frankie lifted it opening the lid and lifting out the contents.

"Theatre tickets, receipts for restaurants, a couple of notes his secretary has obviously taken when Grace has called him but he's not been in the office and she's taken a message. God this bastard is a class A stalker I still can't believe none of us saw him even once or suspected anything."

"How could we? He's obviously been creeping around and he's very good at not being seen, Bastard he really is obsessed. Poor Grace if she's had any idea she'd never have gone within a hundred miles of him." Mel sighed as she heard Spence swear behind her and they all turned to look at him.

"Boyd you might want to check this out it seems the photo he sent to Grace's house the other day wasn't the only one he took without her knowledge. I'm going to...you know she doesn't need us seeing them." Spence snapped moving from the computer and shaking his head at the girls as they went to move. "None of us need to look at those, let's just say there's nothing Boyd hasn't seen before but it's not fair on Grace for the rest of us to be looking at them."

"Holy shit." Boyd muttered scanning through the images each one more explicit than the next. His stomach felt like it was being crushed with fear and seeing Grace again in such a vulnerable and exposed state wasn't helping. "Frankie I want this computer shut down and sealed as evidence and I don't want it handed to tech unless we have absolutely no option understood?"

"Understood."

"Spence shut it down and find the name of the fucking agent its gone 4 and they'll be closing soon. I want that address and I want it this afternoon." He continued before moving to the outer office where Sarah McArthur still sat. "You knew what we'd find when we opened that cupboard, you know exactly what a twisted fucking piece of shit you're working for."

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do what have you been doing for him? Tracking Grace's every more? I don't believe you anymore that you don't know where the cottage is so start talking now..."

"Detective." Melinda Carson said quietly from the door holding up a post-it note. "I had to check back in my emails to find it. He had me meet him there once I think this is the address you're looking for."

"Spence! Mel! Frankie! Seal the office we need to go!" He shouted looking at the address in front of him feeling like they were actually going to win, that finding Grace was within reach before looking at the woman standing sheepishly in front of him. "Thanks."

"Anything I can do. Look I hope Grace is ok when you get there and tell her I'm sorry ok?" She replied as Frankie sealed the office with crime tape and Spence made a call to uniform to get officers to stand guard.

"She will be ok and I'll tell her." Boyd said firmly before turning to McArthur again "The uniformed officers coming now will take you to our unit where you'll stay until this is over. If I get even a hunt that you have tipped him off between now and them arriving I'll make sure that you spend a lot of your future looking at the four walls of a cell."

"I'll wait with her." Carson replied firmly as Spence told her there should be officers there within ten minutes and they all left the office.

"Let's go get her banc shall we?" Mel smiled reaching for her phone to call local police for backup as she finally felt like the nightmare might actually be almost over.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 35**

"How long?" Boyd asked as Spence input the address into the sat-nav and waited as it plotted the route. "Come on Spence hurry up!"

"It's doing it...an hour and ten minutes but I'll get us there faster than that, buckle up everyone." Spence replied as he drove off and Mel tapped frantically at the tablet screen in her hand.

"Frankie have you anything with you if she needs immediate medical assistance before the paramedics can get there?"

"Basics but hopefully they'll not be necessary, Mel told the locals to stay well back until we get there unless they see something that suggests Grace is in immediate danger. They should have paramedics on standby shouldn't they?"

"They should I told them to." Mel agreed "I've found the place, Andrea wasn't wrong it's completely isolated I couldn't find it on street view but I've got it on Google earth. It's not going to be easy to get to the door without being seen."

"Yeah I can see why he likes it with the dunes around it someone could call for help until they lost their voice and no one would hear them." Boyd agreed looking at the image on the screen Mel had handed him. "McArthur said he used a letting agent which suggests he rents it out when he's not using it can we get any images of inside? Maybe from the agent's website or on one of those booking things?"

"I'll check what was the name of the agent again? Richards and..."

"Osmond and Richards. I assume they'll be based in Eastbourne itself."

"How are we going to play this when we get there?" Spence asked as he glanced at the sat-nav and the speed he'd been able to pick up just by knowing some of the back roads had already brought their arrival time down. "Are we going to just go in all guns blazing?"

"That's my vote." Frankie said quietly staring out the window at the dark sky wondering what the hell was happening at the cottage now that they'd actually seen it. Boyd was right it was like something out of a bad horror movie in daylight, at night if you looked out of those windows you would feel like you'd dropped off the face of the earth and no one would ever find you. In less than an hour they'd be there and Grace should be safe all she could do was hope that they got there in time.

"We'll decide when we get there. My vote would be just to break the door down and get her out of there too but we need to see exactly what we're dealing with." Boyd replied as Mel handed him back the tablet and he scanned the rooms. "So basically it's one big open plan room, two bedrooms and a bathroom?"

"Yes and chances are Grace will either be in the main room or the larger of the two bedrooms. The other one is basically a box room. The big one is set up more like a master bedroom from what I can work out it looks out on the back of the house and those windows in the main room look over the coast."

"OK well when we get there we'll see if there's any way to get close on foot and see if we can locate them and take it from there. The priority is Grace if McKenzie gets in the way I don't care what we have to do to get to her understood?"

"Right with you on that one boss." Spence agreed as they finally reached the motorway and he put his foot down while they all focused on the road ahead lost in their own thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drink up Grace it will help you relax." Alan said firmly topping up her glass and refilling his own as Grace looked at the meal he'd set down in front of her. "You can eat I promise there's nothing but good ingredients in the food I told you already I want you conscious later.

"Where is this place Alan?" Grace asked sipping on her wine before cutting into the steak on her plate her stomach turning as the blood from the centre oozed out. They'd had steak many times together and he always like his rare she never did a fact he clearly no longer cared about it was just another way to show her he was in control. "Are you not going to talk to me unless it's to threaten me or tell me what horrors you have in store for me later because if that's the case I'd rather skip dinner. It's not like you actually care whether I eat it or not."

"Attitude? You still think you're in a position to speak to me like that?"

"At this stage I'm in a position where I no longer think it matters, you've already decided how this is going to end. If you're going to subject me to eating with you first you could at least answer my questions. We both know you've no intention of letting me leave here alive so why does it matter if you talk to me? Who am I going to tell?"

"Fair point." Alan laughed watching as she lifted a forkful of her mashed potatoes and washed it down with another sip of wine. She had no idea where she was finding the strength to keep acting normally. She just knew she had to keep this part of the evening going as long as possible. Night had already fallen even though it was only 5:30 in the evening if she could keep him talking and eating she might be able to buy enough time for Boyd to find her. "We're just outside Eastbourne, I bought this place when Shona left me. It was supposed to be somewhere to recover I was living here when we first met."

"You commuted from here to Broadmore?"

"No I used to stay in a hotel when I was doing days there then come back here in between. You know I used to stay in a hotel I asked you back to my room that first time we had a drink. You know if you'd just said yes then or even the night of your leaving party things could have been so different."

"If you'd had a relationship with me back then it would have ended the same way Alan we don't love each other it would never have..."

"I do love you, I loved you the second I met you."

"No you're obsessed with me there's a difference. Those poor women, what you did to them, that wasn't because you loved me it was because you were obsessed. You couldn't dominate and control me so you did it with them instead. Did it ever actually make you feel better?"

"For a while but none of them were you." Alan replied staring at her for a moment as if to remind her to eat and drink as he drained his own glass and refilled it.

"A girl died Alan, other women have had their lives turned upside down. What happened that night at Julia Simmons house? Why did she feel the only way to get away from you was to kill herself?" Grace asked ignoring the steak and eating her potatoes and vegetables while still taking small sips of her wine. If she could keep him drinking 3 glasses of wine to her one she'd have some hope that he'd be too intoxicated to do anything later or at least he might fall asleep for a while so she could see if there was any way out of there.

"Stupid bitch threatened me. She told me she was going to tell everyone what was going on and that I'd seduced her then raped her when she tried to break it off. She didn't know I had photos of her in positions she sure as hell wouldn't want her family and friends to see. She took one look at them and spread her slutty legs again without another word. Clearly she knew she'd screwed up and didn't want to face the consequences so topping herself was an easy way out."

"You didn't exactly give her an option. You like taking pictures of us without our knowledge don't you?"

"Not all of you but yeah I liked taking pictures of you. I wonder if your detective has made it to my office yet I left him quite the gallery to look at since he's never going to get to fuck you again." Alan laughed as she knew she'd been unable to keep the shock and horror out of her eyes when he'd said it. "Panicked now? You should be, some of them are seriously filthy I bet he got a hard on if he did see them. I know I did every time I looked at them."

"Alan you're wrong Peter wouldn't find anything that degraded me like that arousing and if he's been in your office he will know where I am. You can't tell me there's nothing about this place there."

"Nothing at all, even Sarah doesn't know the addressor where this place is. I knew I'd need that element of privacy someday. There's no one who can tell him where this place is except for my letting agent and she'll not talk even if he could contact her which h won't be able to."

"He'll find it you're not that clever Alan, you're a sick bastard and you are good to have got me here but Boyd will find this place and me."

"So deluded; I assume you're finished, drink your wine Grace before I make you. I'll get dessert my patience is running out now." Alan spat as he took her plate from in front of her his free hand slipping under the robe and pawing at her breast. Bringing his body close enough to her that she could feel his arousal pressing against her shoulder he dropped his voice to a spine chilling whisper before continuing. "Do you feel what you do to me? Dessert then the real fun can begin at least you can't say I didn't wine and dine you before spending the entire night fucking you. Better make this course quick though if your boyfriend is as good as you think he is I want to have had my fun with you and leave you exactly the way I want him to find you when I'm done."


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 36**

"DSI Boyd?" A young uniformed officer asked as Spence pulled the car up beside a squad car and Boyd jumped out before the engine had even stopped.

"Yes what's happening have you been down to the cottage?"

"No we've been monitoring it PC Williams has binoculars and we have seen movement inside but your colleague told us not to go near unless we felt we had no option. I'm DC Rodgers we have paramedics on standby and forensics, your colleague said you were bringing your own forensic scientist but she would need tech support."

"Yeah that's all great, what do you know about this place were you able to get in touch with the letting agent?" Boyd asked taking the binoculars off the other officer and looking through them.

"Yes sir Ms Osmond wasn't all that cooperative but she confirmed that the cottage is owned by Professor McKenzie. She also said it's basically without connectivity, it has no landline or internet and as I'm sure you've realised the closer you got to here it's basically a mobile black spot. She wanted to come out here but we told her we would have the place locked down."

"So there's no way she can warn him?" Mel asked introducing herself to the other officers.

"No Ma'am and we've left another unit watching her home in case she did decide to try to come down here."

"What can you see?" Spence asked standing beside Boyd as he continued to look at the cottage.

"The lights are on and there's smoke from the chimney. I can't see any movement but it's clear they're there. Rodgers how many ways in and out of the area are there?"

"Just the one road from here down to the cottage, on foot there are more options but in the dark it would be hard to get over the dunes, only an idiot or a madman would try it."

"We've bad news for you; a madman is exactly what we're dealing with." Frankie sighed as Boyd turned to the officer who had the binoculars before him.

"Have you been able to identify who is there, have you seen actual people?"

"One male and one female but that was when we first got here since then I've only seen the male. He's been carrying two dinner plates and wine and stuff so I assume the female is sitting at a table somewhere out of our eye line."

"When did you last see him?"

"About 10 minutes ago with what looked like pudding bowls and another bottle of wine."

"Bastard is treating it like a fucking date." Spence snapped looking at Boyd desperate to move. "Boyd come on we can't just stand here if he's already onto dessert we know what he's planning next!"

"I know." Boyd agreed staring at the cottage for a moment before nodding. "Right we need to get down there but we need to do it quietly. Frankie are you coming or do you want to wait to brief your tech guys?"

"Of course I'm coming what use will you three be if she needs medical attention?"

"Ok well Williams and Rodgers can brief the guys when they get here then follow us. Mel, Spence when we get down there you take the back of the house me and Frankie will take the front. We need to cover the entire perimeter. Not a sound until we have to, the second we know where Grace is and that we can get to her well go in even if we have to break the door down. Let's go."

Leading them down the narrow driveway keeping in the shadows as much as possible Boyd squinted as his eyes adjusted to the restricted light around the cottage. It was perfect for them but a handicap at the same time and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Someone had actually seen Grace less than an hour ago she was alive and moving in the house. With everything he had he wanted to see her himself but as he looked through the binoculars he'd seen nothing but the empty room. Now all he could do was hope and pray they weren't going to be too late. Standing at the edge of the wall he pointed in two different directions watching as Mel and Spence went one way and then heading the other way with Frankie behind him. The windows at the front of the building were heavily shuttered as he crept along the wall reaching the side of the first one he leaned as close as he could his heart sinking when all he could see was the fireplace, sofas and doors to other parts of the cottage. There was no sign of a table or kitchen where only food could be prepared and more importantly no sign of Grace. Waving to Frankie he crouched down moving along to the next window he took a quiet deep breath before repeating his last action his blood running cold at the scene playing out in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Enough niceties Grace." Alan said firmly gripping her wrist and pulling her to her feet as Grace tried to get free of his grasp. Fighting against him as he tried to push the robe off her shoulders and she finally broke free taking a step back.

"Alan if you think I'm not going to fight you then you clearly don't know anything about me at all. I may have to accept that you've decided what you want to do but I don't have to passively let you do it. When Boyd does find this place even if it's too late for me I'll make sure he knows exactly how hard I fought." Grace snapped knowing now she had to do everything she could to keep him at bay for as long as possible.

"And what good to you think fighting will do you I think I've established I have no problem hurting you if I have to and if you're unconscious you'll have no control at all over what I do to you." Alan replied closing the gap again grabbing the shoulder of the robe trying to pull her aggressively against him as he kissed her his arm snaking around her waist holding her in place as he did. "Bitch!" He shouted as she bit hard on his bottom lip and he pushed her backward causing her to catch her heel on the rug in front of the fire. As she fell backward she felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Her head connected with the stone corner of the fireplace. In a split second Alan launched at her his hands around her throat. The door crashed open and the sound of Boyd's voice. She fought to stay with them to let him know she knew he was there but the pain in her head and the pressure on her throat made it impossible as the room blackened around her.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Additional Authors note:- Normally I don't publish at weekends but I realised just how horrible a place I'd left this at yesterday! Luckily the TV is full of rugby so I've managed to claim back a couple of hours I don't know how much this chapter will help but I'll try really hard to update again tomorrow!**

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 37**

"Get the fuck away from her!" Boyd shouted rushing through the door as Frankie followed and he heard Spence tell angrily behind him as well. Grabbing McKenzie by the back of his shirt he pulled him away from Grace reeling back as the other man swung for him fist flying only stopping when Spence grabbed him and twisted his arm up his back.

"Let fucking go of me you bastard she's mine she's always been mine."

"Get him out of here!" Boyd shouted getting down on his knees beside Grace as Frankie dashed to her side too. "Frankie do something she's not breathing!"

"Give me some space Boyd." Frankie replied as he stood and she took his place feeling the pulse point in Grace's neck her heart sinking. Moving her gently she tried not to focus on the blood pooling behind her friend's head as she began CPR. "Come on Grace don't do this breathe for me."

"She's gone I told you you've never have her. The last person to fuck her was me, the last face she saw was mine she..."

"Out you bastard." Spence shouted pushing McKenzie toward the door as the older man turned catching him unawares as he landed a punch on his stomach before disappearing into the darkness. "Shit!"

"Get Williams and Rodgers and get after him!" Boyd shouted as Mel stood in the corner of the room seemingly frozen to the spot watching Frankie.

"She's breathing where the hell are the paramedics? She needs oxygen or we're going to lose her again!"

"On their way, eta two minutes." Williams called before following Spence and his other colleague toward the sand dunes. Hearing sirens blaring Boyd kneeled down again beside Grace moving the torn robe so she was covered more completely. He could hear running footsteps, feel Frankie move him out of the way again but it was barely registering all he could focus on was Grace. The angry bruises on her face, the blood forming a halo around her head and the stark finger marks forming on her neck all told him she was far from out of the woods.

"What's her name?" One of the paramedics asked as Frankie once again took control.

"Grace Foley, she wasn't breathing when we got in I'd say she was gone for maybe three minutes before I got her back. She hit her head on the fireplace then she was strangled, she's already been physically and sexually assaulted, she's been missing since around 10 this morning."

"Any existing medical conditions?"

"No." Boyd answered as he watched one of the paramedics attach wires to Grace's chest while the other took notes. "We need to get her to hospital she's still bleeding."

"We will Mr..."

"DSI Boyd Met police, I'm her partner she's a home office psychologist just do what you have to and let's get her out of here. The man who did this has just ran he's dangerous and we've no idea what he'll do next."

"As soon as we're sure she's stable and we can get the bleeding under control we'll get going. Are you a doctor ma'am?" The paramedic working on Grace asked Frankie.

"I'm a forensic scientist I have basic medical knowledge do you want me to do something?"

"Can you keep the compress on Grace's head while we get a collar on her then we'll bandage her up and get her out of here."

"Boyd." Mel said quietly still not having moved as he turned and saw her crushed into the corner of the room all colour having drained from her face.

"Mel its ok, she's going to be ok look at me." He said quietly dragging himself away from Grace's side for a second moving toward his younger colleague. Getting closer he realised not only was she sheet white but she was shaking and unable to control the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Boyd look at her, god what must she have felt, how scared must she have been? Why couldn't we get here an hour earlier we might have stopped him, there's so much blood how can you know she's going to be ok."

"I know because she has to be ok. There's no way she's leaving me now." Boyd replied wrapping his arms around Mel for a second as he saw several crime scene techs arrive at the door. "Wait outside until Doctor Warton is ready for you."

"Mel what do you want to do?" Frankie asked approaching them. "They're ready to move her. I'll stay here to supervise the techs and wait for Spence to get back, Boyd I assume you're going with Grace do you want to..."

"No I'm staying one of us should be here with you and for when Spence gets back with McKenzie. I'll be fine I promise." Mel replied determined to pull herself together as the paramedics said they were ready to move and asked Boyd if he was going with them.

"Damn right I am. Look you two and Spence follow us. I'll try to keep in touch but we all know underground bunkers have more phone signal than this place. Just find McKenzie, get the locals to throw him in a cell and get to the hospital." Boyd replied trying to look reassuringly at Mel and Frankie as he followed the paramedics out and climbed into the back of the ambulance. Strapping in he reached for Grace's hand griping it tightly. He could hear nothing but the steady beeping of the machines around them as the paramedic continued to make notes,

"She's holding her own detective, we won't know much until we can get the head wound x-rayed but she's strong and she's fighting."

"Yeah that's her, she's quite something." Boyd agreed staring at Grace as the paramedic fell silent clearly used to having to be invisible around upset loved ones. "Gracie if you can hear me I'm sorry. I'm sorry he got to you, I'm sorry he was able to hurt you but you keep fighting and I swear I'll never leave your side again. I love you Gracie just hang in there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's happening you said she'd be away at x-ray for about half an hour it's been almost an hour!" Boyd snapped as the A&E doctor who had been dealing with Grace approached.

"She's being moved to ICU that's what I was coming to tell you. If you give the staff a few minutes to get her settled they'll explain everything and let you stay with her. I've been told she's still potentially in danger I assume there'll be a police presence outside her room."

"Yes there will. We've been here two hours how come she's only being moved now?"

"We needed to stabilize her and do the sexual assault kit for your forensic team before we could send her to x-ray. We realise the sensitivity of this case and we have moved faster than normal I promise you that. Now if you go to the sixth floor staff there will direct you to her room and they'll be able to give you more information." The doctor replied with a tolerant smile before walking away as Boyd moved toward the lifts his stomach knotting.

He'd known she wasn't just going to wake up and walk out of there that night but the mention of the letters ICU had sent a wave of panic through him. Pacing back and forward in the small steal lift for the first time in years he silently made promises to any deity that happened to be listening. He promised to be a better person, to treat her as she deserved to be treated, to never let anyone hurt her again, to love her enough to make this all go away if she would just be ok.

"DSI Boyd I've been sent up from A&E for Doctor Grace Foley." He said quietly to the exhausted looking nurse behind the desk as she nodded.

"Room 7 the doctor is with her waiting to explain things to you. We had a call from the front desk about a uniformed security detail?"

"Just tell them to position themselves outside the room when they get up here. I want minimum access to the room. Each shift I want the identity of the nurses who will be dealing with her and any auxiliary staff can only be in the room if me or one of my colleagues are with them understood?"

"Yes sir." The nurse replied clearly slightly intimidated by Boyd's presence as he walked away reaching the door of Grace's room, opening it quietly and stepping inside.

"Detective?" The doctor asked as he looked up from the notes in his hand and for a second all Boyd could focus on was Grace. She was in the bed, completely still wires and tubes coming from every possible direction. She was so pale and vulnerable looking the injuries standing out now in stark relief now that she'd been cleaned up.

"Call me Peter, in this room I'm her partner first and a detective second. Talk to me what have you found out why hasn't she woken up?"

"She has swelling on her brain. The cut on her head is deep but we've stitched it and it should heal ok. We've seen no evidence of haemorrhaging and swelling leading to unconsciousness isn't unusual give the nature of her injuries. The oxygen deprivation is a complication but based on the paramedics notes your Doctor Warton dealt with that in a matter of minutes. Hopefully that will have prevented any permanent damage. Really at this stage we're looking at the brain having shut down to protect itself the next 48 hours are going to be crucial that's why we have her here so we can be under 24 hour observation."

"And other injuries?"

"Broken cheek bone, two fractured ribs and extensive bruising on her torso, thighs and wrists. There was evidence of sexual assault on the SARK kit but I read in the notes that you already know about that. This guy must have been a real bastard who does that to a woman? I don't know how you do your job I really don't. I hope you got him and he's never going to see the light of day again."

"He got away but we will get him. In the meantime maximum lock down on this room. He's still out there and he'll think nothing of turning up here if he finds out where she is. There'll be officers outside the door and I've left instructions with the nurse on the desk."

"Of course. I'll be her lead clinician I'm Martin Lawther if you need me at any time just ask one of the nurses to contact me I'll be in to check on her hourly anyway." The doctor replied with a sad smile as Boyd nodded waiting until he was alone in the room before pulling a seat up beside the bed and lifting her hand kissing her fingers gently. He had never felt so useless in his life as he looked from her to the machines monitoring everything from her breathing to any tiny changes in her blood pressure.

"I'm right here Gracie." He said quietly promising himself and her that he wouldn't move from her side until she opened her eyes again and spoke to him.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 38**

"Did you find him?" Boyd asked quietly as Spence, Mel and Frankie entered Grace's room. It had been over three hours since he'd left them at the cottage and he knew the answer to the question even before they spoke.

"No, locals are carrying on and they're staying at the cottage in case he comes back for the car. It's like a maze down there we really have no hope until daylight." Spence replied standing at the end of the bed as Frankie lifted the notes from the folder and Mel moved to the opposite side of the bed to the one Boyd was at.

"What have the doctor's said?" She asked staring at Grace. "God she looks so frail why isn't she awake?"

"They've said she has swelling on her brain..."

"According to this there's no skull fracture or haemorrhaging though that's good." Frankie interrupted as Boyd nodded.

"Yeah the doctors said that he thinks her brain has shut down to essentially give itself time to heal but the next 48 hours are important. She has other injuries and he was worried about the fact she stopped breathing but he thinks the fact you got her back so quickly will have helped prevent any problems because of that."

"There are two guys outside they said they're doing six hour shifts what else do we have in place? McKenzie is in the wind and it won't take a genius to work out this is the closest hospital. He'll only have to make one phone call to know she alive if he wasn't hiding somewhere watching and saw her already getting put in the ambulance." Spence said the hushed was they were all talking in making the room seem eerier.

"I've told them the room is in lock down and I want a list of staff that will be dealing with her. It would be worth telling the desk no information is to be given out by phone that's something I didn't think of." Boyd replied moving a little to let Frankie reach for Grace's hand as he continued to talk to Spence. "Someone should let her kids know I don't think it'll matter they've already both said they were too busy to get here over the next few days but they should be told. Can you ring them and tell them I'll call again tomorrow with an update."

"I'm on it." Spence replied leaving the room as Boyd turned toward the girls.

"Frankie what did you get forensically? Is there any evidence that she was...did he rape her again at the cottage do we know?

"There's evidence that she was in the bed but no evidence that he was or that there was any sexual activity in the cottage. I think he had a plan and that part of it came after his twisted romantic dinner."

"Thank god for small mercies." Mel muttered unable to take her eyes off Grace. She'd been so sure back at the cottage that they'd lost her, now the fact she was breathing even if she wasn't conscious was calming her a little. "Look at you Grace I swear if I get five minutes alone with McKenzie he'll have a whole new definition of pain. You better wake up quickly because you were only gone a day and this lot were falling apart. We need you."

"Yeah we do but I wasn't falling apart I was a bastion of calm amid their chaos." Frankie teased before turning to Boyd. "You've not eaten all day if you're going to stay here all night, which we both know you are, then you should eat something. I think I noticed that the restaurant downstairs is open until ten. Why don't you go get something we can sit with Grace until you get back."

"Maybe later, you two go none of us has eaten. Take Spence and I'll go when you get back." Boyd replied ignoring the look Frankie and Mel exchanged as he sat down again and they reluctantly left the room.

"Where are we going?" Spence asked as they intercepted him on his way back to the room.

"We're going to get food and bring something back for Boyd, he says he'll go after we get back but he's not going to leave that room until Grace wakes up he wants to be there when she does." Mel replied as they walked in the direction of the hospital restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Frankie talk to us about what's happening? Is it really normal for her to still be unconscious or is the doctor telling Boyd what she thinks he wants to hear?" Spence asked as they each sat with a plate of food having bought sandwiches and a selection of drinks and snacks to take back to Boyd.

"It's normal to have a period of unconsciousness after such an acute trauma. I can't really tell you anything more than Boyd already has. It's good there's no bleeding on her brain and that the cut on her head is just a cut there's no fractures. For now it's a waiting game." Frankie replied forcing herself to eat the chilli in front of her. They all knew they needed to eat if they were going to be any use to Grace whether she was conscious or not but appetite was proving to be an issue.

"Did you get her kids?" Mel asked feeling fresh irritation as Spence rolled his eyes.

"Yeah they're both "busy" we should keep them informed and if she's still in hospital at the weekend they might be able to make it down to see her. They are so fucking self absorbed how did a woman like Grace produce two such unpleasant human beings? I wouldn't care how busy I was if that was my mum lying up there I'd drop everything to be by her side."

"We all would but forget about them she has us and she has Boyd that's all she needs." Frankie sighed "How do you think he's really holding up?"

"I don't think he is if I'm honest." Mel replied, "I know how I feel just looking at her and knowing what McKenzie has done to her and how much he's hurt her is killing me. He may have a hard shell but you saw what he was like with her away from the office on Saturday night at her place. He was like a different person she's clearly the centre of his world and that world is shattering in front of his eyes."

"Yeah and he's not that good at being out of control at the best of times. Right now he has no control over what's happened to her or what will happen to her now. She's back where he can protect her but he can't fix things." Spence agreed finishing his food and pushing his plate away. "He's not going to leave here until she's awake and he'll not even be able to rest while McKenzie is still out there. I can't believe I let him get away."

"It wasn't your fault the guy is a maniac hopefully locals will find him and if he does dare turn up here we're ready for him, he'll not get near the room." Mel replied as Frankie nodded. "We have to stop blaming ourselves and each other for everything that's happened today. When Grace wakes up she'll tell us all that, we can't protect her or ourselves against someone with no boundaries. All we can do now is keep the security tight. Come on let's get this food to Boyd."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We were falling apart Grace, they blame me for the fact you're here and I can't blame them." Boyd said quietly taking a deep breath and leaning forward both of his hands clasped around one of Grace's. "They're not saying it anymore but I know what they're thinking now that they can actually see how much he's hurt you. I know how they feel because I feel the same about myself. I promise you never again Grace I'll fix things not just with you but with them. You're going to get better and we're going to be a stronger team because of this, I won't let him have the power to ruin our lives."

"He isn't going to ruin anything." Mel said firmly as she entered the room again setting the food on the table by the door. "Spence has gone for a smoke and Frankie is phoning the locals to see if there have been any sightings of McKenzie."

"Thanks for bringing me something I can't leave her Mel even if it's only to go downstairs if she woke up and I wasn't here I'd never forgive myself."

"I know. Spence got her kids they'll try to get here at the weekend if she's still in."

"Course they will. I can't think about being annoyed with them right now."

"Excuse me I'm just going to do Grace's observations and put up a new bag of fluids it'll only take a second." A young nurse interrupted showing Boyd the badge on her lapel as he nodded. "The ward sister asked me to let you know that your colleague said there was to be no information about Grace released over the phone and we've had a call asking if Doctor Foley was here."

"From a man?" Boyd asked the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge as the girl shook her head.

"No a woman, she said she was her sister."

"Grace doesn't have a sister." Mel replied the new information hitting her like a sledge hammer. "It has to be either McArthur or Osmond."

"My money is on Osmond, she's local she could even be protecting him." Boyd agreed quashing his anger trying to think logically. "Go get Spence and go to Osmond's home, local's have had it under surveillance but only watching for her leaving they won't have been paying attention to arrivals and they don't know what McKenzie looks like. If she doesn't cooperate, if you think she's lying or you think she knows where he is arrest her, take her in and get a warrant for the house. Find him Mel."


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 39**

"Where are Mel and Spence?" Frankie asked entering Grace's room again shaking her head as Boyd drained a can of coke clearly having ignored the actual food. "You know you can't survive on caffeine and sugar while she's unconscious."

"It'll do for now, they've gone to see Carla Osmond someone called the ward claiming to be Grace's sister."

"Grace doesn't have a sister."

"Yeah exactly the desk didn't give out any information but we figured it was either Osmond or McArthur."

"And since Osmond is close enough for him to have contacted her that seems more logical." Frankie sighed opening one of the packets of sandwiches setting them on a paper napkin. Handing them to Boyd she ignored his sceptical look. "Eat I'm not having Grace tear strips off me when she wakes up for letting you starve yourself or end up having a heart attack from caffeine overdose while she was out."

"I fucking hope she's not out long enough for me to do either of those things Frankie, since you're so determined though I'll give in. Are you channelling her or something normally she's the one who gets constantly on my case." Boyd smiled not letting go of Grace's hand as he used the other to lift one of the sandwiches and Frankie nodded.

"Someone has to be the one who keeps you in line while she's not able to do it. The minute she wakes up I'll happily hand back the reins. How are you doing really? I know you're focusing on Grace but you can't be finding any of this easy."

"I just want her to be ok Frankie. I can't lose her not now and definitely not like this. I've already wasted too much time, she's going to be ok though I know she is."

"Yes she is so eat your sandwich then drink some water or juice or something." Frankie smiled as they fell silent on either side of the bed each lost in their own thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" Spence asked as he and Mel approached the squad car outside Carla Osmond's home.

"No sir, she's not moved at all that's her car there, the red estate. It's not moved and as far as we know she's still inside. Her husband came home about an hour ago..."

"You know for sure it was her husband?" Mel asked glancing at Spence.

"Well he walked in without knocking."

"Did he have a key?"

"No it's one of those doors that are open unless you lock it from inside."

"Did he arrive on foot? Can you describe him?"

"He arrived in a cab, he was an older bloke not exactly dressed for this weather he'd no jacket or anything on. We both said he looked like he'd been out for the night he looked a bit the worse for wear."

"Has he left again?" Spence asked looking across at the house. The blinds were closed but it was obvious the lights were on behind them. For a second he felt a surge of hope before remembering that nothing about that entire day had gone to plan and he found it hard to believe this would either.

"We haven't seen him come out the front; there's been no movement at all since he got here. Do you think he's your guy?"

"Yeah we're pretty sure he is. Stay here if it looks like things are going badly call for backup ok?" Mel replied as she and Spence turned toward the house. "What are we going to say?"

"We're going to see if she'll let us in first if not or if she stalls or tries to be uncooperative then we take her in. We can leave the squad car here to make sure if he is there he doesn't get away until we get a warrant to get in." Spence replied the look in his eyes telling Mel he'd have no problem hauling McKenzie's letting agent to the station. He needed to feel like they were getting somewhere and that he could question someone and get information to help Grace. Boyd wasn't the only one who didn't cope well with being out of control Spence was struggling too and it could make him just as impatient and impetuous as Boyd at times.

"Let me do the talking to begin with ok? If we can we want to just get McKenzie and leave." She said quietly as they stood in front of the door and she pressed the bell.

"Hello can I help you?" A woman that Mel would never have guessed was Carla Osmond if she'd been given a week to describe her said. She was clearly in her 60's, barely 5 foot and built like a bird her ash blond hair pulled into a flawless bun. She had the most startling green eyes that were staring at her now in a way that sent a shiver down her spine and told her this wasn't going to be easy. There was a distinctly steely edge to that gaze that told her she knew exactly why they were there and she had no intention of helping.

"DC Silver and DS Jordan Met police could we come in Ms Osmond we need to talk to you about..."

"I'm afraid I'm bust right now have you any idea what time it is? Do you think it's appropriate to just turn up here at almost 10:30 at night?"

"We are aware of the time Ms Osmond but as I'm sure you'll appreciate we wouldn't be here at this time if it wasn't important and urgent. I'm sure you'd rather we talked inside neighbours can be so nosy at times." Spence interrupted seeing the woman think for a second before shaking her head firmly.

"No I'm sorry if you want to talk to me I suggest you come back in the morning at a more reasonable time."

"I'm going to ask once more if you'll allow us to come in and speak to you here because if you continue to deny us access we'll have no option but to arrest you and take you into custody while we obtain a warrant."

"Young man you have no grounds to arrest me so if you're trying to intimidate me I'm afraid you're failing." Carla replied the tiny flicker of doubt crossing her eyes telling Mel she wasn't sure that was actually true. "Now come back in the morning if you must but..."

"Carla Osmond I'm arresting you on suspicion of aiding a fugitive and being an accessory to abduction and attempted murder. You do not have to say anything but..."Spence said firmly reading the woman her rights as he held up a set of handcuffs.

"You may want to get your coat or handbag or whatever and let anyone in there were you're going leave the door open and stay where we can see you." Mel added when Spence was finished watching the woman lift a bag and coat off the peg by the door before stepping outside closing it behind her.

"Get her in the car I'll talk to the uniforms again." Spence snapped as Mel took Osmond's arm and led her toward the car. She was sure she'd just seen the blinds twitch and it only confirmed what she'd already decided. McKenzie was in the house she couldn't see any other reason why Carla would put herself through being arrested to keep them out. Now they needed to get to the local station and arrange a warrant before he had a chance to get away again.


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 40**

"Detective there's a call for you from one of your colleagues I've put it through to the phone by the bed." A young nurse said with a warm smile as Frankie and Boyd exchanged a hopeful l glance and he lifted the phone.

"Spence what happened...so she's at the station? Ok but someone got you a warrant...are you going back now...I'll send Frankie do you think he might still be there...ok well keep me informed."

"They didn't get him?" Frankie asked with a frustrated sigh as Boyd shook his head.

"They have Osmond at the station and they have a warrant for the house. They left the squad car that was watching Osmond to keep an eye on the house. They saw him go in a couple of hours ago but not leave again. Spence wants the photos of Grace, the scene at the cottage and the twisted shire in his office. He wants you to send them so someone in the station can print them before they question Osmond, once you've done that meet him at Osmond's if he's not still there then we need to be able to prove he was so we can put some pressure on her to talk." Boyd replied sitting beside Grace again as Frankie nodded. "When you go out ask them what the direct line to this phone is and give it to Mel and Spence too check in as much as you can ok?"

"OK if she wakes up you make sure to call us right away and tell her we love her and we're going to find him." Frankie replied getting up squeezing Grace's hand and pausing at the door as she watched him lean forward again staring at Grace. "I'll call you if he's in the house."

"Thanks Frankie." Boyd replied not taking his eyes off Grace as the door closed again and they were alone. "Right Gracie I really need you to wake up now. I need to know why Osmond's protecting him. She stood her ground and let Mel and Spence arrest her before she'd let them in the house. Is it loyalty? Does he have some hold over her? Is she potentially another victim? God Carson was right without you I'm lost on this one. I can't deal with someone so expert at manipulating people without you here to get inside his head for me."

Closing his eyes for a second resting his forehead on Grace's hand where it was clenched between his he tried to think back to everything she's said about McKenzie in the previous few days. She'd been adamant he used fear to manipulate most of his victims but from what Spence had told him about Carla Osmond she didn't show any signs of fear. Like Sarah McArthur it was like some sort of blind loyalty.

"Can this phone make outgoing calls as well?" He asked Grace's doctor as he entered the room checking her chart.

"Yes press 9 for an outside line."

"Thanks we'll reimburse any charges. Is she ok? The nurse was in and did her observations about half an hour ago."

"Her temperature is up a bit she may have an infection it's not uncommon give her injuries. I'm just going to write her up for some antibiotics, I'll give her a catch all by IV to be safe. Other than that there's no change which right now is good, it's what I'd expect."

"Is an infection dangerous? Obviously I know it can be but..."

"Peter its fine like I said it's not uncommon. Given the violence of the attack and the sexual assault I'd be surprised if there wasn't some sort of infection detected at some point." The doctor reassured with a smile as he left the room again and Boyd looked at the phone for a second pulling his notebook out of the pocket of his jacket and sighing as he made the call he knew he needed to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure you can question her on your own? I could stay and you could go with Frankie." Spence said quietly as he and Mel stood outside the interview room in the local station.

"No it's better if I do it if she started bullshitting you we both know you'd find it hard to stay calm. You're better with Frankie anyway if McKenzie is there don't you want to be the one to bring him in?" Mel replied taking the file of printed photos from Spence as he nodded. "Go get the bastard I'll get what we need from Ms Osmond in case he isn't there ok?"

"OK I'll let you know if we get him."

"Be careful and tell Frankie the same."

"It's him that needs to be careful all he needs to do is give me cause and I'll happily take him down and do it with a smile on my face." Spence replied walking away as Mel watched him before nodding at the WPC who was waiting to enter the room with her.

"Can I go home yet? I still don't know what grounds you feel you have to keep me here." Carla Osmond said with a confidence Mel could tell was wavering as she sat in front of her turning on the tape machine and running through the formalities.

"Where is Alan McKenzie Ms Osmond? We have a warrant now and officers are on their way to your home and they will turn it upside down to find any trace of him. When they do you're in serious trouble. He's on the run for abduction, sexual assault and attempted murder."

"I've no idea where he is they certainly won't find him in my home. This is ridiculous, he brought a friend away for a few days and a jealous oaf of a policeman ruined that. I know exactly what's going on your senior officer is jealous of Alan's relationship with Doctor Foley and he's trying to end it by making out Alan is some sort of animal."

"He is an animal." Mel said firmly setting out photos on the table. One of Grace lying lifeless amid a pool of blood at the cottage, a close up of the injuries on her face and neck taken at the hospital and one of the contents of the cupboard in McKenzie's office. Pausing a second she finally added a picture of Grace the same as the one they had left on the incident board at the office showing her smiling and relaxed as she normally was. "Alan McKenzie abducted Doctor Foley this morning. He beat and raped her before bringing her to the cottage you had prepared for him. We got into his office and found this stalker's paradise in a cupboard along with a collection of vile and intrusive photos on his computer. When we finally got to the cottage we found Grace like this and him with his hands around her throat trying to kill her because she wouldn't give him what he wanted. She's now in ICU unconscious and you're "friend" is somewhere out there still being helped by you. When these photos are shown to a jury and your part in it all is explained exactly how sympathetic do you think they will be?"

Pausing letting Carla digest what she's said and look reluctantly at the photos Mel felt her heart sink. She'd hoped having everything laid out in front of her would break Osmond's silence. She could see that it was chipping away but wasn't breaking through the wall yet. Now she was sure that McKenzi wasn't going to be at the house when Spence got there. She was also sure that Osmond knew where he was and she had to find a way to get her to tell her, quickly.


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 41**

"He's not here but he definitely has been; he must have gone out the back when we took her away at the front." Spence snapped angrily looking at the two glasses on the coffee table as Frankie nodded.

"Look at this." A local uniformed officer said entering the room holding up two large clear evidence bags one containing a bloody shirt the other a pair of trousers. "There's blood on both they were in the bedroom. There are some men's clothes in the wardrobe he must have changed."

"He has clothes here?" Frankie asked as Spence shook his head.

"Not necessarily there are men's clothes that doesn't mean they're his there might be a boyfriend or a dead husband who's stuff she's never ditched. You can test the clothes in the wardrobe to see if they're his can't you? Those are obviously his and that's Grace's blood."

"Yeah I can but that isn't going to help us catch him now. Look Osmond is a letting agent right? Surely she looks after more properties than his. Is there a home office? She might keep keys here if she goes to places to prepare them or sort them out after guests leave."

"There's an office upstairs." The other officer replied as Spence and Frankie headed out of the living room.

"I'll call Mel and let her know he wasn't here she might be able to use that when she's talking to Osmond." Spence sighed pulling out his phone and the post-it with the number of the phone in Grace's room.

"Call Boyd first he'll be waiting to know if we've got him, he's going to be on edge until he knows one way or the other." Frankie replied watching him stop outside the office as she pulled on fresh gloves and went inside. Switching on the computer she scanned the desk as it started up.

"I got the station they're going to let Mel know I couldn't get Boyd the phone in Grace's room is engaged. Who would he be talking to other than one of us?"

"Could be anyone word will have got back to the AC by now not to mention the home office; try him again in a few minutes. There are a couple of sets of keys attached to file folders and one file folder with no keys."

"It could be his cottage." Spence replied not wanting to get his hopes up as Frankie shook her head.

"No there's a file there on the side that's his cottage her set of keys are still attached to it. The cover sheet with the address is missing from this folder but the contact details are still here for the owners. I say we call them and get the address he has to be there." She replied with a smile as he nodded and took the page from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you." Mel said taking the note from the officer who had knocked on the interview room door handing her a folded sheet of paper. Taking a second to read it she turned back to Carla Osmond even more determined not to pander to the woman any more.

"Have your friends finished in my home? I hope when I return it will be in the same condition I left it." Carla snapped folding her arms over her chest ignoring the photos still on the table as Mel sat down again.

"They've barely started I told you you're a suspect now and everything about your home is potential evidence. They did find Alan McKenzie's clothes though so we know he was there and probably didn't leave until after you did. There were clothes in the wardrobe though I didn't see that coming. I didn't have you down as another woman he screwed and manipulated."

"Don't be so vulgar young lady! Alan McKenzie is an extraordinary man who has been treated appallingly by you and your boss. As for Doctor Foley she clearly chose him over this other my and why wouldn't she?"

"How can you look at the photos of Grace's body and think she "chose" him? Are you really that stupid or is it just delusion or...oh god I've just got it. You're another Sarah McArthur, you are besotted with him and all these women that he's abused and hurt you're jealous of them. That's nothing to how jealous you are of Grace though is it? How much you hate her?" Mel replied with a hollow laugh "That's why you're helping him you hate her because he's obsessed with her and you're equally obsessed with him. In some twisted place in your brain you think if she's not around he'll want you. You really are that deluded."

"He's a good man who doesn't want to hurt anyone she made him act like he did because of the way she treats him." Carla spat the elegance and reserve she'd previously been exhibiting disappearing as she pushed the photos off the table and leaned into Mel's face. "She has no idea how lucky she was maybe now he'll see that she's not worth it, when he gets away and we can start a new life he'll realise..."

"He's not getting away, there'll be no new start what do you think is going to happen? That we'll all put our hands up and say "oh well we can't find him so let's give up" You struck me as an intelligent woman but clearly you're an idiot." Mel replied turning to the WPC as she suspended the interview and turned off the tape. "Throw her in a cell I have some calls to make and I'm going back to the hospital to update DSI Boyd and check on Grace. I'll speak to her again when I'm ready."

"You can't do that!"

"I think you'll find I just have,"

"Yes Ma'am." The WPC replied with a small defiant smile as Mel left the room getting to the ladies as fast as she could and splashing water on her face. She knew now for sure that Carla Osmond was never going to tell them where he'd gone, she was blinded by obsession just like he was. She was sure if she walked through the door of the interview room and announced that Grace had died and McKenzie was now wanted on murder charges the woman would throw a party to celebrate Grace's removal from his life.

"He knows where she is you know and he'd more determined than ever to make her pay for what she's done to him." Osmond shouted as Mel left the bathroom seeing her being led away by the WPC.

"Yeah well we have where she is covered so let him come." She muttered heading out of the station to go back to the hospital. "In fact I'll send him a fucking gold edged invite because the second he steps foot in that hospital he's ours and he won't get away a third time."


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

Additional author's note:- I had a suggestion from a reviewer that the chapters of this story were too short and it was making it harder to read. The story is completely written the length of the chapters was purely down to the time I had to type them and regularity of update. If I typed and edited a bit every day then the chapters could go up every day but I'm all for constructive suggestions. This is what I would call a double chapter which we'll give a try we're heading into the home stretch with this soon Let me know if you would prefer this length with maybe only 2 or three updates in a week or the original length which I can normally update at some point most days! Thanks Annie xx

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 42**

"Are you sure you want to come all the way here? I only called to see if you had any insight into Osmond's motivation." Boyd said quietly listening as the woman on the end of the phone told him it was the least she could do before hanging up.

Look back at Grace as he sighed heavily he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead feeling a single tear escape as he did.

"I'm sorry Gracie I know she's the last person you'd want here but she knows him and McArthur and if you can't help right now she may be second best but she's all I've got."

"Who are you talking about?" Mel asked as she opened the door of the room and saw Boyd Jump.

"Melinda Carson." He replied seeing Mel's eyes widen.

"No fucking way Boyd you've got to be joking Grace wouldn't even be in this position if it wasn't for her not to mention the other women who suffered between then she got rid of him and he got to Grace again. You can't tell me you want..."

"You know damn well I don't want anything to do with her. We need someone who knows McKenzie, knows the people around him and has profiling experience, who's the first person you think of?"

"Grace of course who else."

"Exactly but guess what?" Boyd replied waving his hand over the bed as if to emphasise that the woman he loved wasn't in a position to profile anyone. "Now who's the second?"

"Fine but if she's here when Spence gets back you know he's going to bust a blood vessel. As far as he's concerned she's as bad as McArthur and Osmond who by the way is head over heels in love with McKenzie she's hiding him and she's not going to tell us where." Mel sighed moving to the side of the ebd straightening the blanket covering Grace and lifting a tissue to wipe away a little fresh blood that had escaped from one of the cuts on her cheek. "Can't leave him alone with you for an hour can we? He's too busy willing you to wake up to notice if you look respectable."

"I am looking after her what the..."

"Relax Boyd it was a joke. Shit no one could question how you feel about her or how much you are protecting her. If I'd said to her a couple of weeks ago that we'd be on a man hunt and you were not only not out there with us but where sitting here waiting for us to update you by landline rather than leave her even for the length of time it takes to make a call she'd have laughed at me, we'd all have laughed. I still will never understand why it took you both so long to get together nor will I understand why you didn't grab it with both hands when you finally did get it on but I do know you love her. Maybe it's time to stop acting like you're bullet proof, like nothing affect you and admit that this is killing you." Mel continued determined to take advantage of the fact for the first time it was just them and she could talk openly away from the underlying hum of resentment that still hung around when they were all together. When Carson arrived and the other's found out he'd called her all the tension from earlier would be back. The first thing Spence would say was how quickly he'd called in a new psychologist and not just anyone but one he knew Grace had no respect for at all. He'd not be able to see the logic in it and she didn't think Frankie would either. The only way he was going to be able to placate them was to be more honest about how he was feeling. "For now be our boss but be the man who loves Grace more. None of us will think you're weak because of it, in fact if you can't do that then I'm sorry but she deserves better."

"I am doing that. Fuck sake Mel I love her, she's been the most important thing in my life since long before Glasgow and yes I fucked up but I was starting to make it better. You want to know what I really feel right now? I feel like my heart has been ripped out, the idea that he hit her, hurt her, forced himself on her makes me feel physically sick because I know how she'll have felt. I know that no matter how strong she was or how much she fought she'll have been scared and in pain and I wasn't there to stop it. All I want is to see her open her eyes, to hear her voice, to tell her that I love her and on top of all that I'm terrified that when she does open her eyes and look at me she'll hate me for not protecting her. What if I've lost her because I'm a screw up who thinks he can take on the world and always win and in this case a bastard like McKenzie has proved I'm not by taking the one thing that matters to me most?" Boyd replied everything he's said coming out in a breathy desperate whisper his entire heart feeling like it had now been laid out on the bed along with Grace. "I love her with all my heart but I'm shit scared right now I've failed her so badly that love won't be enough anymore. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes!" Mel said with a triumphant smile as he looked back at her. "Don't look at me like that I don't mean I like that you're hurting or that she is. I mean that finally something has broken through the ridiculous shell you put up. I don't think she's going to hate you, I think she fought like she did because she loves you as much as you love her and she..."

"And she can still speak for herself."

"The voice startled both of them for a second with the pained rasping nature of it as they looked at Each other and then at Grace.

"Oh god my head...how did I get here...where's...is everything ok?" Grace asked her hand tightening around Boyd's.

"Gracie you're in hospital we didn't..."

"I know that bit Peter my head's sore I haven't lost my mind. Do we have him in custody?" Grace asked finally opening her eyes and meeting his. "By the way I heard what you said you don't get rid of me that easily we're going to bury him and them we're going to be together and we're all going to get past this. I love you too nothing can change that."

"Mel call the nurse. Grace...oh god I thought I'd never hear your voice again. I love you I'm so sorry." Boyd gasped as Mel opened the door and shouted to the nursing staff and seconds later the room was a mass of activity.

"Boyd give them a second look she's ok she's awake and talking and remembers what happened." Mel smiled pulling him away from the bed as various medical professionals crowded round the bed. "See if she thinks you're going to replace her with another psychologist of course she's going to wake up you should have done that hours ago."

"You're funny." Boyd said quietly feeling like finally he could breathe again as through it all he saw Grace's eyes meet his and knew finally things were getting better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spence! Spence where are you?" Frankie shouted running through Carla Osmond's home to the front garden.

"I'm here trying to get the home owners what...oh god is she ok? Why are you just staring at me has something happened to Grace is she..."

"She's awake, Mel just called she's in pain and obviously still a bit groggy but she's awake and talking to them!"

"Fucking yes! I can't get the home owners I'm getting an answer phone. Let's get through this palce as quick as we can then we should go see her shouldn't we? I mean it's the middle of the night the chances of me getting the home owners are zero before morning." Spence asked really needing to leave and see for himself that Grace was ok."

"Yes we will you put a rocket up the asses of the local's I'll do the same with SOCO and we should be able to be out of here in an hour." Frankie replied with a reassuring smile as she watched him walk away the new determination in his step obvious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mel can you give us two minutes? Did you let Spence and Frankie know I'm back in the land of the living?" Grace smiled weakly after allowing her younger colleague to help her drink some water while telling her how glad she was that she was ok. She knew in spite of the fig still hanging around her mind that Boyd was hanging back because he was still scared and she knew Mel was aware of it too. She'd been awake long enough to hear him tell Mel how scared he was and the few words she'd said to him when she opened her eyes wouldn't be enough to reassure him.

"I'll go call them now, don't you two be getting all touch feely and mushy on me I'll not be gone that long and I don't want to be further traumatised!" Mel smiled making Grace laugh as she stepped out of the room and Grace turned again to Boyd.

"I'm sorry I tried to fight him, I tried to stop him from...I didn't want any of it you know that don't you I..."

"Grace what the hell?" Boyd replied sitting on the edge of the bed supporting her head and shoulders as she tried to sit up and holding her close. "You think I could ever think you wanted any of this? I love you I don't care what he did to you that was about his evilness nothing to do with you. I'm so sorry I should never have left you in the car, god Grace please forgive me. This has been the worst day of my life and I know it's been so much worse for you I was so scared I'd lost you forever."

"I would have fought to my last breath to come home to you, I did fight, it's not your fault you were feet away from me Peter who could have known he'd be that bold and just get into the car. It's not your fault."

"We don't know where he is Gracie; we were so focused on you when we got to the cottage because you weren't breathing. Frankie was working on you and Spence had him but he got away. We're going to find him and he's not going to get near you we have security everywhere but I had to...shit you weren't here and I needed to know...I wasn't replacing you I promise I just needed a professional opinion and..."

"Peter stop whatever you did I know it will have been for the best...god I'm so tired...the pain killers...I can't..." Grace murmured as the pain killers the doctor had given her started to cloud her mind again. She wanted to stay awake to keep reassuring him and be reassured herself but she knew she wasn't going to be able to. "I need to sleep...I love you...I'm sorry for what he did...I love you Peter..."

"I love you too and I always will no matter what." Boyd said quietly kissing her gingerly on the lips feeling her hand tightly grip his again as she drifted off to sleep. "You sleep my darling when you wake up I'll make sure you know you don't ever have to apologise to me or anyone else for that matter about any of this."

"Is she ok? Why is she unconscious again?" Mel asked stepping into the room as she saw Boyd smile for the first time in what felt like days.

"She's fine, better than fine she's going to be ok. She's not unconscious she's just sleeping it's the pain killers they've made her sleepy but she's ok. Did you get Spence and Frankie do they know?"

"I spoke to Frankie they think they might have a lead on where Osmond is hiding him but they don't think they'll be able to do much until morning. She's going to tell Spence I'd imagine they'll be here as soon as they can. It's 2 am what are the chances of getting to speak to anyone at this time? It's probably a good thing, let the bastard think he's got away then when we burst his twisted bubble in the morning it'll be even more of a shock." Mel replied looking at Grace instantly seeing the difference, before she had been lifeless now it was obvious she was sleeping by the small movements of her fingers and the twitching of her eyes behind her eyelids.

"She apologised to me Mel what the fuck is that about, she has nothing to apologise for."

"He did what he did to her Boyd and no matter how much she fought him in her mind the only person who should be that intimate with her is you. You were worried she'd hate you for not protecting her she's worried even through all the pain and disjointedness still in her mind that because you know what he did you'll blame her or not love her because she feels she let it happen."

"How could she ever think I'd..."

"Excuse me detective there's a woman in reception who says you're expecting her." The same young nurse who'd been on duty all even said quietly from the door as Mel and Boyd exchanged a dubious glance.

"Is her name Carson?" Boyd asked ignoring the look from Mel that told him she was thinking what he was. Grace as awake they didn't need anyone else. The point he couldn't ignore was that the woman had made the journey and it had been her that had led them to the cottage he owed her at least the courtesy of explaining. "Let her in."

"Boyd we don't need her now. Spence and Frankie will be here soon just tell her to go home." Mel said quietly aware that now that grace was simply sleeping any loud noise could wake her and alert her to the situation.

"I asked her to come do you really think Grace would want me to send her away again without so much as talking to her?" Boyd asked as the nurse led Melinda Carson into the room.

"Oh my god...I didn't think she'd look so...I don't think I can..." The professor stammered leaning against the wall of the room the colour draining from her face at the sight of Grace. "I don't know what to say...I can't believe he...is she going to be ok?"

"Let me fill you in." Mel said quietly knowing Boyd just wanted the other woman gone before Grace woke up. "Outside."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Spence snapped loudly as he and Frankie approached Grace's room just as Mel finished telling Melinda what had happened since they'd last seen her and updating her on Grace's condition.

"Spence relax she came to offer her professional opinion because Grace couldn't."

"Yeah well now she can so she can fuck right off." Frankie replied surprising Mel with the determination in her tone.

"Step both of you." She shouted the fact that Grace had woken up, spoke to her and seemed as close to normal as someone who'd been through what she had could be, giving her courage. "McKenzie is out there I know that Osmond is obsessed with him and will protect him until the end. By the time I'd finished talking to her Boyd had already called the professor. She's here and like he just told me Grace wouldn't want us to be rude to her."

"That's what she said?" Frankie asked looking through the window of the room. "You said she was awake."

"She was she's just sleeping they gave her painkillers they've made her drowsy. She's going to be ok she was awake and talking to us."

"Have you found him yet?" Melinda Carson asked Mel's heart sinking as Spence spun on his heels his hatred of the woman still plainly obvious.

"Not yet, Spence if it wasn't for her we'd have taken a hell of a lot longer to find the cottage ten we really would have been too late." She interrupted before he could speak. "Professor we really appreciate you coming but it wasn't necessary and with Grace still in such a delicate state it's best for her not to have additional visitors right now. Sorry if you feel we wasted your time but..."

"Mel Grace wants to speak to professor Carson before she leaves." Boyd interrupted glaring at Spence and Frankie. "And she doesn't need to be woken be people yelling and arguing like she just as been. She asked to see you alone Melinda, five minutes then I'll come back in."

"We didn't mean to wake her it was just of everyone you could have contacted you called her?" Frankie asked as they stood around the window watching Grace talk to Melinda.

"She screwed up but she came through when it mattered and we found Grace. It's not like she' sticking around. Grace understands why I called her and agrees. She wants to thank her then she wants her gone and I couldn't agree more."


	43. Chapter 43

Author's Note:- Rated for sexual content in later chapters and adult themes. Episode based "Breaking Glass" S3 EPs 5/6. Not mine and never will be.

 **Nothing but the best Chapter 43/50**

"Grace I'm so sorry I know was a complete bitch this morning and I know I should have said something at the time. I never thought for a second he'd do anything like this to you." Melinda Carson said quietly sitting on the seat beside the bed that Boyd had vacated.

"You knew exactly what he was capable of Melinda but until you were faced with the fact he'd actually done it today you were happy to ignore that knowledge." Grace replied moving slightly in the new position she was in. She'd got Boyd to raise the head of the bed so she was in a more seated position and get her some water before he left the room. Now she was trying to stay calm even as anger rose in her chest.

"As soon as I saw them in his office I did everything I could to help."

"I know and that's why you're sitting there as opposed to already being on your way home. I appreciate what you did and the part you played in them finding me. Thank you for that and thank you for immediately offering to come here when Peter called. Now that I'm conscious again you really don't need to stay."

"I can stay if you think it might help..." Melinda began before falling silent and nodding.

"And Melinda I suggest you speak to Simon. It will come out, all of it and everything he's done. Don't you think it would be better if Simon heard it from you?" Grace said quietly watching the colour drain from the other woman's face as she simply nodded before leaving the room.

"Boyd's showing her out. Sorry Grace I can't believe he called her if I'd been here..." Spence began as he, Mel and Frankie entered the room and he all but ran to the bed hugging her and jumping back as she moaned softly. "Shit sorry I forgot how sore you'd be."

"He's just glad you're awake and we don't have to keep dealing with Boyd alone." Frankie teased the fact she was looking at her friend awake if battered and bruised enough to bring back the teasing edge to her voice.

"Yeah how remiss of me I'm sure I've put you through hell for a few hours I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate." Grace teased back as Frankie gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You scared the shit out of us Doctor Foley; don't you even think about getting yourself abducted again!"

"Frankie!" Mel snapped being silenced as Grace laughed but not able to stop herself talking a second later. "McKenzie is still out there, we don't know where he is, besotted idiots like Osmond are protecting him. Is this really the time to joke? Not only that but making Grace feel responsible isn't going to help anyone."

"Mel take a breath, Frankie wasn't making me feel responsible and she knows that things are still dangerous but you all deal with this in your own way. Hers is to give me a hard time, a very loving teasing one and I love her for it. Just like I love you for being my panicker, Spence for being my thwarted knight in shining armour and Boyd for being...well all the things that have been driving you mad all day. We've a way to go yet before this is over but we won't be able to do it if everyone can't react the way they need to without the others jumping on them for it."

"God it didn't take long for our Doctor Foley to get her psychologist head on did it?" Boyd smiled re-entering the room and moving back to sit on the edge of the bed taking her hand again.

"You're going to end up with repetitive stress injury in that hand he's squeezed it so much since we got you back." Frankie smiled as Grace squeezed his hand back.

"I told you I'm not letting her go again if that means I have to hold her hand for the rest of time so be it. Are you ok Grace do you need to sleep again?"

"No I'm ok. I want you all to update me on what's been happening then Peter you need to take a preliminary statement from me while it's all fresh in my mind. Guys I'd rather it was just Boyd and I who did that bit I'll have to discuss some things that...well I'd rather I didn't have to say in front of you."

"We understand Grace." Mel said quietly not sure she could have sat through listening to the deal of what happened anyway.

"Peter if you don't want to hear the details I'll speak to someone else but..."

"Like hell you will, we're in this together all the way Gracie. We'll...Hello?" Boyd continued picking up the phone beside him as it rang listening before hanging up and turning to Mel and Spence. "It seems a couple of hours in a cell has put the fear of god into Carla Osmond she wants to talk. If you want to leave it till morning..."

"No if she's prepared to tell us where McKenzie is and we can get him tonight I'm not waiting. Why don't the three of us go, you and Grace can talk and you can update her as well?" Spence interrupted looking at the two girls as they nodded.

"Ok keep us informed and that means if she gives you an address you call me before you go to the location."

"And be careful all of us know he's lost everything now and he knows he's in a corner. He'll fight like hell to get out and won't care who he hurts." Grace added watching as they left and she turned to Boyd lifting her hand and gently stroking his cheek. "I'll go first if you're sure you want to hear it. How should we do it it's not like we have the equipment to take a formal statement but I want to say it before the details get foggy."

"I'll take notes but it'll be general really like we would with any victim that was still in hospital following an attack. The formal stuff can come later but we'll have the details on paper, just a second I'm only going as far as the desk to see if they have some paper and a pen don't..."

"Peter I'm not going to vanish because you leave the room for two minutes." Grace laughed reaching for the glass of water beside her as he left and her doctor entered greeting her with a warm smile.

"Doctor Foley I presume."

"That'd be me but Grace will do."

"I'm glad to see you're awake and joking I was worried your partner was going to either kill himself refusing to eat, sleep or drink until you woke up. He clearly adores you." Martin Lawther smiled checking her chart, adjusting the drip feeding the line in her arm with antibiotics and fluids.

"The feeling's mutual but this is all far too long a story to explain let's just say either of us losing the other right now would be like some sort of karmic joke."

"Well good job that didn't happen. How's your pain levels I can give you some more morphine if you need it."

"Maybe later I need to keep some sort of clear head right now. Besides I'm not sure I want to sleep just yet."

"I can understand that just push the buzzer if you need anything. Can I get the nurses to bring you some tea and toast or something?"

"She only drinks that herbal rubbish." Boyd smiled pulling a small bag out of his pocket as Grace stared at him in shock. "What? I grabbed them from your office before we headed up here in the hope..."

"In the hope someone would want to make her tea before the night was out?" The doctor smiled taking the bag and leaving the room as Grace shook her head.

"You continue to amaze me Peter Boyd."

"I heard him ask if you needed more pain relief this can wait if you want to take it. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You have the doctor worried he'll have another patient on his hands. No I'm comfortable enough. My head hurts and the rest of me feels like I've had a run in with a bus but its all low level for now I can manage. Let's do this just ask me what you need to and I'll answer however hard it's going to be for both of us." Grace said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she beckoned him to come closer and kissed him gently. "I love you through everything I have to say remember that."

"And I love you too so you remember that, nothing will change that no matter what you have to tell me." Boyd replied sitting on the bed pulling the bed table close and set the note pad on it that he'd got from the nurse. "Tell me what happened when he got in the car."

"I thought it was you. I had my eyes still closed, I told him he could turn the heating off if he wanted. That's when he spoke and I realised it was him now you."

"And what happened when you realised he was driving?" Boyd asked pushing away the fear and anger he was feeling as he imagined what that moment must have been like for her.

"I tried to reason with him. I told him the entire Met would be looking for the car and me. I can't remember exactly what he said but it was something about having another car waiting. That's when I knew I had to do something I couldn't get out the car was moving too fast. I waited until there was a gap in traffic and tried to grab the wheel and steer the car into a lay-by. He didn't lose control though he back on track and he hit me, my head bounced against the window and I passed out."

"God Gracie you must have been so scared. I'm so proud of you for fighting I'm sorry I let him get into the car in the first place."

"Don't. Let's get through this no more apologies they aren't necessary. I woke up when we got to the location of the second car. I kept my eyes closed as he got out I thought if I could get out and run while he was coming around the car I might have a chance but he was too fast. He caught me as I got out he was furious."

"We found blood and semen in the back of my car was that when he..."

"Yes Peter he hit me again, pushed me onto the back seat of the car and raped me. He them pulled me back out of the car he was saying hateful things about how you'd not want anything to do with me when you heard what he'd done. I told him he was wrong that you would always love me and that just made him angrier. That's when he hit me again and I lost consciousness I don't know for exactly how long." Grace continued trying to stay detached suddenly unable to meet Boyd's eyes.

"Gracie look t me. None of this is your fault and he couldn't have been more wrong I love you even more right now for being so strong and fighting him no matter how scared you were."

"I don't know if that was the only time Peter I didn't wake up until we were at the cottage and I was naked in bed. I don't know if he..."

"Frankie says there's no evidence of sexual activity at the cottage. There's trace evidence that confirms you were in the bed but no sign anything happened and there's no evidence of sexual activity anywhere else in the cottage either."

"Oh thank god. It's bad enough knowing what he did when I was conscious but the thought of what he might have done without me being in a position to try and stop him was unbearable."

"Ssssh it's going to be ok." Boyd said quietly abandoning the end of the bed and moving toward her taking her in his arms and holding her letting her cry properly for the first time since she'd woken up. "I can't imagine how you must feel but I promise you I'm here and I'll do whatever it takes to help you through this. I love you so much. Why don't we stop?"

"No I can do this I want to get it over and done with." Grace replied giving him a small tender kiss before taking a deep breath ready to continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to see if I refill some of the things in my kit; the desk sergeant says they have a small forensics store in the basement for when tests have to be done in house." Frankie said catching up with Mel and Spence again as they stood outside an interview room. "What's she said?"

"Nothing to us yet. She asked to speak to her brief, she was given her one phone call and when she had it she said she wanted to speak to us again she's had an attack of conscious and now wants to be helpful." Spence replied visibly tensing as Carla Osmond was led toward them by a uniformed officer.

"Stay calm we need her to talk." Mel whispered

"Her solicitor will be here in five she's on her way." The officer replied after leaving Osmond into the interview room. "She's a piece of work that one I don't envy you dealing with her. You should have heard her earlier to PC Atkins all she did was ask her if she wanted a cup of tea or something and she tore a strip off her going on about how she'd not trust anything she consumed in a grubby hole like this."

"Yeah she's a real charmer just wait till you meet the man she's been protecting." Frankie snapped walking away as the officer turned back to Spence.

"We heard, you know that the victim is one of us, one of your team. She going to be ok?"

"She's awake now so yes we hope so it's been an ordeal but she's strong and she has us."

"Bastard you get him here and we'll make sure he gets the darkest, coldest Victorian cell in the building."

"Sandra Rodgers Ms Osmond's solicitor shall we get started?" A voice said from behind them as they turned to see a small stout woman with cropped hair and a dark grey suit standing there.

"Nothing I'd rather do." Spence replied opening the door letting the solicitor and Mel through first before following them. Starting the tapes and running through the formalities he was about to speak when Carla Osmond got there first.

"I still do not believe Alan McKenzie is guilty of the things you're accusing him of but after consulting with Ms Rodgers I'm prepared to cooperate. I will give you a potential location where you may be able to find him and allow him to put his side of the story."

"Ms Osmond is providing this information on the understanding that it will be the last she hears of collusion charges. She had no knowledge of what professor McKenzie planned when he asked her to prepare the cottage this week. Similarly when he arrived at her home tonight the version of events he gave her was very different from the one you assert is the truth. She believed the blood on his clothing was his own and allowed him to shower and change and suggested somewhere he might be able to stay while things were straightened out purely as a friend not an accomplice." Sandra Rodgers added looking from Spence to Mel.

"We can't make any assurances for that the CPS will decide to do." Spence replied the chilling hatred obvious in his voice making the solicitor's eyes narrow and Mel suppress a smile. He was doing exactly what she's hoped he would. He was being calm and rational and she knew he was as sure as she was that Ms Osmond hadn't made her solicitor completely aware of the situation, something he was about to rectify. "Exactly what has Ms Osmond told you about professor McKenzie's actions today?"

"Simply that he had an altercation with another man over a woman who is now accusing him of rape."

"Maybe you should take a look at these then revise your advice to your client." Spence continued holding up the picture of Grace before her attack. "This is Doctor Grace Foley, home office psychologist working long term with the CCU. She looks like this, she was like this at 9am yesterday morning." He stated before laying out the other pictures that Mel had previously shown to Osmond. "This is how she looked when we finally found her last night after Professor McKenzie got done with her."

"Luckily she's now regained consciousness but she's far from out of the woods." Mel picked up pointing to the bruises on Grace's thighs. "Does this look like someone who is "claiming" to be raped? Does the blood she's laying in, the bruises on her face and the finger marks from where he tried to strangle her look like someone enjoying a romantic weekend?"

"Can I have a moment with my client please?"

"Five minutes." Spence replied suspending the interview as he and Mel stepped outside and he lowered his voice. "What a load of bullshit she knew exactly what he'd done when he turned up at her place."

"I know but you handled it really well you could see the second her brief saw the photos she hadn't told her the whole story that was a great call. Should be ring Boyd and Grace?"

"Yeah I'll do it give him and update at least and check how she is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spence how you got him or at least an address?" Boyd asked grabbing the phone on its first ring. Grace was finally asleep and he wanted her to stay that way. Listening as Spence filled him in he told him not to offer Osmond any sort of deal, to stick to the line that it would be down to the CPS and then sighed as the younger man asked about Grace. "She's sleeping again it was tough but she got through it and I filled her in about the Andrea Pritchard and the baby and everything else we found. By the time we fell asleep she seemed more content. We'll know more in the morning when she's slept for a decent amount of time. Let me know as soon as you have the address and take backup don't go alone."

Hanging up he took Grace's hand again brushing her cheek as she whimpered quietly in her sleep and he was sure in her dream she was reliving some part of the day. Leaning in he whispered in her ear hoping it would soak into her subconscious and calm her.

"It's ok Gracie you're safe I love you and I'm right here. We're going to get him this time and he'll never hurt you again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've had ten minutes and I've consulted with my senior officer we can't say anything about charges or otherwise against Ms Osmond it will be entirely down to the CPS." Spence said firmly already knowing that it was irrelevant. The entire demeanour of the woman in front of him had changed. Osmond looked like she'd been slapped and the solicitor looked like she now knew she'd been mislead and wasn't happy about it.

"We will give you the address on the condition my client is released. Obviously she will keep herself available should you need to question her again with full cooperation I don't envisage charged being persued."

"We'll let you client go on police bail of and when we have McKenzie in custody." Mel replied seeing Rodgers look at Osmond and nod.

"22a Mill Road; it's an apartment building in the centre of Eastbourne I can't guarantee he's there right now he wanted to go to the hospital but I think I convinced him to wait till morning. This is where he plans on spending the next few days, laying low." Carla Osmond said quietly refusing to meet their eye as Spence scoffed.

"Laying low? You still want to tell us you had any idea what he'd done?" He snapped and headed for the door as Mel finished the interview formally and followed. "We'll speak to the custody sergeant if and when we have McKenzie we'll instruct him to release you. Don't go anywhere too far I doubt your part in this is over."

"What happened?" Frankie added as they exited the room and Spence walked on Briefing the uniformed officers standing at the custody desk.

"We have an address and this time it feels right Frankie." Mel replied reaching for her phone to ring Boyd.

"You think we can get him?" Frankie continued as the other woman held up her hand.

"Boyd we have an address." She said excitedly putting the phone on speaker hearing Boyd give a relieved sigh.

"You think it's reliable?" He asked as Spence approached.

"She's shitting herself now her solicitor has seen the photos. I don't think she'd dare screw around with us." He replied before Mel had a chance. "I've arranged for local back up to go with us we're leaving now. Tell Grace when she wakes up we're ending this now."

"I will all of you be careful and ring me the second you have him."

"Will do boss." Mel replied before hanging up and looking at the others. "Let's get him, 3rd time's the charm let's bring the bastard down!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok there's only one main entrance and he's 6 floors up so he's not going to be escaping through any windows." Spence whispered to the half a dozen other officers crowded around him and Mel. "I want two of you on the door, another two on the stairs at each landing until we get to the floor then two on the next landing up this bastard isn't going to throw himself of the roof on my watch ok?"

"We can see movement behind the blinds in the flat so we know someone is there, Osmond gave us no reason to think he'd have company." Mel added, "Doctor Warton will do a sweep of the flat then meet us at the station to take any samples we can get from him, he's showered and we already have his clothes so there might not be much but belt and braces on this one."

"Let's go." The senior officer of the back-up team whispered as they moved across the road pressing the services access button on the outer door and following Spence's instructions to the letter. Leaving officers on each level and to guard the roof finally he and Mel reached the door of 22a.

"One knock if he doesn't answer the door then we go in." He instructed as Mel knocked the door raising her voice as she did.

"Alan McKenzie? Police open up please."

"Now!" Spence shouted a few minutes later when no answer came and standing aside as the officers with them ran at the door with a battering ram and it slammed in. Inside he could hear the soft sound of classical music and heading straight toward it he let the back-up team check the other rooms. Finally finding the small sitting room he saw Alan McKenzie sitting in an armchair in the corner smiling at him like he was a friend who'd just dropped in.

"I saw you outside, stealth really isn't your thing is it?" He spat as he set down the whiskey glass in his hand and stood up. "I'm disappointed in Carla, but then again we always had a couple of potential exit strategies she's clearly going for one of the other."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mel shouted turning him and cuffing him as he scoffed.

"You're all so naive. Tell your boss I'm talking to no one but him. If he doesn't talk I'll no comment all the way and then our beautiful Grace can face me in court."

"Like fuck she will." Spence replied as they led him out of the room and Frankie entered glaring at him as she did.

"Tell Boyd if he doesn't talk to me then it'll be worse for her, much, much worse." Alan laughed causing Mel and Spence to exchange a concerned glance as they put him in the car and drove him toward the station.


End file.
